


Ostatnia klasa

by lady_Raspberry



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: American World, Boyfriends, Drugs, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Greaser!lock, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Nerd!John, Punk!lock, Romance, Slash, Smoking, Teenlock, USA, ooc, punk!Sherlock, redbeard's death, top!Sherlock
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Raspberry/pseuds/lady_Raspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rozpoczynając ostatni rok nauki w liceum, Sherlock nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wiele w jego życiu mogło się zmienić za sprawą jednej osoby. Był zaledwie beztroskim siedemnastoletnim punkowcem, nie mającym żadnych planów na przyszłość i buntownikiem przeciw całemu światu.<br/> To wtedy poznaje Johna Watsona, szkolnego kujona, którego wraz z Victorem omijał szerokim łukiem. Niespodziewanie ich krótka znajomość zacieśnia się i przeradza w głęboką miłość, która zmieni życie Sherlocka nieodwracalnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trzymaj się mocno, John.

**„Trzymaj się mocno, John”**

 Wszystko zaczęło się nie tak, jak powinno. Jeżeli myślałem, że mam szansę na spokojne zdanie ostatniej klasy chociażby na dostatecznych ocenach, grubo się myliłem. Kompletnie zapomniałem, że do świadectwa potrzebna jest też pozytywna ocena z zachowania. Zaraz, wróć. _Usunąłem_ to z głowy. Informacja zdawała się być tak trywialnie oczywista, że logiczne było, iż w odpowiednim momencie, po prostu się pojawi. Najwyraźniej Pokój, w którym ją umieściłem zamknąłem na cztery spusty. Mam na myśli Pokój w moim Pałacu Umysłu. Przydatna rzecz, szczególnie, gdy chcę zapamiętać jak najwięcej rzeczy, a nienawidzę robić notatek, tak jak Mycroft, mój brat. On i ojciec są identyczni.

 Mój ojciec, Pan Kongresman, był grubą szychą i wszyscy o tym dobrze wiedzieli. Należał do jednego z komitetów Kongresu. Nie mam pojęcia jakiego, nie interesowało mnie to. W domu mówiło się tylko o polityce i dzięki temu nauczyłem się wyłączać, co oznacza, że przy obiedzie (oczywiście tylko jeżeli ojciec łaskawie się pojawił) zajmowałem miejsce przy oknie, by znaleźć sobie jakiś ciekawy punkt obserwacyjny i schować się w moim Pałacu Umysłu, dopóki któryś z członków rodziny mnie z niego nie wyciągnął. Przeważnie był to Mycroft. Wiele razy zastanawiałem się, co tak naprawdę kryje się pod jego maską. Zdawałem sobie sprawę z potęgi jego intelektu. Był równie uzdolniony jak ja, z tym, że on wolał go używać w kontekstach jedynie biznesowych, by kreować coraz to nowe wartości. Jego zdolności, kompetencje, kolektywna wiedza i doświadczenie - wszystkie te rzeczy wykorzystywał tylko i wyłącznie w celach zawodowych. Idiotyzm! W naszym domu każdy bogaty człowiek był traktowany jak gość honorowy. Nienawidziłem tego. Nienawidziłem szufladkowania ludzi. Człowiek to człowiek. Jeden głupszy od drugiego. A wystarczy tylko myśleć. Myśleć!

~*~

 Większość wakacji spędziłem z Victorem, wałęsając się po mieście, jeżdżąc na motocyklach czy dając sobie w żyłę. Nie byłem ćpunem. Co to, to nie. Robiłem to, by wyciszyć moje myśli, które nigdy nie dawały mi spokoju. Victor nazywał mnie przez to dziwakiem, jak z resztą wszyscy ludzie ze szkoły, ale w jego przypadku wiedziałem, że była to tylko _przyjacielska_ zaczepka. Przynajmniej on tak to nazywał.

 W końcu nadeszła ostatnia klasa liceum. Podjechałem motocyklem pod dom Victora, jak to w zwyczaju przywykłem robić, i obaj ruszyliśmy do szkoły. Parsknąłem, gdy ten zaparkował pojazd i wsadził między zęby papierosa, nonszalancko unosząc głowę. Wyszczerzył się do mnie i wyciągnął rękę, a ja chętnie przyjąłem ofiarowany _poczęstunek_. Wciągnąłem dym głęboko do płuc, przymykając powieki. Przytrzymując papierosa między zębami, podwinąłem rękawy skórzanej, czarnej kurtki i oparłem się o szkolny mur. Znajdowaliśmy się na tyłach budynku, a do rozpoczęcia lekcji zostało jeszcze coś około pięciu minut.

 - Ojczulek w tym roku dał ci wolną rękę na rozpoczęciu?

 Zerknąłem na Victora i przez chwilę obserwowałem, jak grupka roześmianych jedenastoklasistek wyskoczyła z jeepa, kierując się do szkoły w nowych ubraniach cheerleaderek. Po chwili ich śmiechy ucichły, a ja wzruszyłem ramionami.

 - Jest w Waszyngtonie, ma jakieś spotkanie przedwyborcze – odparłem, strzepując popiół z papierosa na ziemię.

 - Samowolka? Idealnie.

 Dla kogo idealnie, dla tego idealnie, pomyślałem. Uniosłem papierosa do ust w chwili, gdy zza ściany wyszedł nam na spotkanie dyrektor. Obaj z Victorem spojrzeliśmy po sobie, a ja przekląłem w duchu, wiedząc, że czeka na nas po lekcjach wizyta u niego na dywaniku. Zgasiłem papierosa, przygniatając go butem i westchnąłem, ruszając za Victorem, który starał się wmówić dyrektorowi, że to zdecydowanie nasz pierwszy i ostatni raz. Mentalnie zacząłem nastawiać się już na rozmowę telefoniczną z ojcem.

~*~

 W taki sposób trafiłem do szkolnej kozy, a na domiar tego przypisano mnie do pomocy w redagowaniu gazetki szkolnej. Jej przewodniczącym był John Watson. Nauczyciele go uwielbiali, jak z resztą większość ludzi w szkole. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby owiewał wszystkich swoją aurą, która powodowała, że nie dało się go nie lubić. Oczywiście to tyczyło się pozostałych uczniów poza jednym wyjątkiem – mnie. Wspólnie z Victorem traktowaliśmy wszelkie zajęcia pozalekcyjne oraz kółka szkolne mające na celu pomoc pieniężną dla pobliskiego sierocińca za coś bezwartościowego, a ich przedstawicieli omijaliśmy szerokim łukiem.

 Miasteczko, w którym mieszkałem, Beaufort, położone było nad morzem blisko Morehead City w Północnej Karolinie i nie różniło się niczym szczególnym od południowych miasteczek. Tutaj każdy znał się z każdym i każdy wszystko o każdym wiedział (potencjalnie). Mieściła się w nim tylko jedna podstawówka, w związku z czym dużo osób ze szkoły było mi znanych, a między innymi John. Nigdy nie zamieniłem z nim więcej niż parę słów. Miał szczupłą sylwetkę, włosy koloru miodu, błękitne oczy, wyglądał przeważnie jakoś tak zwyczajnie. Zdecydowanie nie jak ktoś na kogo zwracało się uwagę. W połączeniu z brązowym swetrem i książką za każdym razem przyciśniętą do piersi, które zawsze ze sobą nosił, wyglądał, jakby wybierał się na rozmowę w sprawie pracy w bibliotece. John nie przesiadywał w barach, nie pałętał się wieczorami po ulicy i nigdy nie zauważyłem, żeby kogoś miał. Wiedziałem, że udzielał się społecznie w sierocińcu.

 Pchnąłem drzwi prowadzące do biblioteki i westchnąłem, nienawidząc wszystkiego, co mnie spotkało. Wiedziałem, że moja obecność na tych zajęciach jest obowiązkowa i nauczycielka, która je nadzorowała, pani Morstan, zapewne zda raport dyrektorowi. Rozejrzałem się, szukając wolnego miejsca, gdy naprzeciwko mnie pojawił się John, uśmiechając się, na co ja uniosłem brwi. To również jedna z rzeczy, która go cechowała i tym samym doprowadzała mnie do szału, a mianowicie to, że zawsze był tak cholernie pogodny, bez względu na to, co się wokół niego działo.

 - Witaj, Sherlock – odezwał się i widząc brak jakiegokolwiek zainteresowania z mojej strony, wcisnął mi do rąk plik kartek, które wcześniej wyjął z tej swojej książki. – Będziemy pracować razem.

 Cudownie, pomyślałem.

 Zmierzyłem Johna wzrokiem i zauważyłem kilka nowych detali dotyczących jego osoby: pracował dorywczo w schronisku, miał siostrę (młodsza?), niedawno chorował, nie spał ostatniej nocy. Westchnąłem. Mol książkowy.

 - Zrobimy po mojemu. – Spojrzałem mu w oczy.

 John zmarszczył brwi.

 - Posiedzimy tutaj, dopóki Morstan nie wyjdzie z biblioteki, by iść do toalety, a potem wyjdziemy tylnym wyjściem.

 - Skąd wiesz, że pójdzie do toalety?

 Spojrzałem w górę, wzdychając głęboko i nie mogąc ukryć, jak bardzo mnie to rozbawiło.

 - Jest w ciąży, na litość boską. To logiczne, że wyjdzie.

 John zacisnął dłonie na przyciśniętej do piersi książce.

 - Dlaczego mielibyśmy tak robić?

 - A dlaczego ja muszę przesiadywać na jakiś durnych zajęciach, podczas gdy mógłbym być już dawno w domu? – warknąłem, czując, jak cała sytuacja zaczęła działać mi na nerwach.

 - Cóż nie byłoby cię tutaj, gdyby nie twoja własna głupota.

 Spojrzałem zaskoczony na Johna. Zbiło mnie to z tropu. Nie przywykłem do tego, by ktoś inny oprócz Mycrofta wytykał mi to, jaki byłem. Zaintrygowany uniosłem kąciki ust.

 - Twierdzisz, że jestem głupi, ponieważ robię coś, co sprawia mi przyjemność?

 - I powoli cię zabija? Owszem, tak uważam. – John spojrzał mi w oczy.

 Odwzajemniłem spojrzenie i uniosłem podbródek. Zerknąłem na jego ubiór, dłonie, włosy i objąłem wzrokiem posturę chłopaka, układając w głowie niemalże cały życiorys Johna.

 - Wiesz, co ja myślę? – Zrobiłem krok do przodu, górując nad nim z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem. – Że tracisz bezsensownie swój wolny czas na zbieraniu pieniędzy dla sierot, ponieważ i tak nie zbierzesz więcej niż czterdzieści dolców. Twoja dorywcza praca w schronisku da ci tyle, co mi praca przy redagowaniu gazetki szkolnej. Zbierasz pieniądze, lecz nie do końca inwestujesz je w siebie, zatem masz jakiś ukryty cel, którym zapewne są studia. Medyczne studia, nieprawda? – Uniosłem brew.

 Oczy Johna były jak dwa wielkie spodki, które wpatrywały się we mnie z niedowierzaniem.

 - T-tak, ale skąd…

 - Tak myślałem. – Uśmiechnąłem się. – Dam ci dobrą radę, odpuść. Twoje fundusze ledwo starczyłyby na wymianę nowej oprawki twojej pamiątki rodzinnej.

 - Mojej pamiątki rodzinnej? – Jego cichy głos nakręcił mnie jeszcze bardziej.

 - Oczywiście. Twoja książka, z którą się nie rozstajesz ani na chwilę. To sentyment. – Oddałem mu plik kartek, widząc kątem oka, jak nauczycielka odsunęła krzesło i wyszła z biblioteki. – Po matce – dodałem.

 John cofnął się przerażony, zaciskając dłonie coraz mocniej na sztywnej i mocno wytartej książce.

 - Skąd…

 - Skąd to wiesz, Sherlock? – przedrzeźniłem głos większości ludzi zadających mi to pytanie. – Obserwuję, wyciągam wnioski i łączę fakty. Dedukuję, John! To moje metody. Teraz, jeśli już łaskawie przestaniesz podziwiać mój intelekt, wyjdziemy stąd zanim wróci Morstan. Twoja? – Chwyciłem leżącą na podłodze zamszową torbę i ruszyłem do wyjścia.

 - Hej! – Usłyszałem za sobą szybkie kroki i uniosłem kąciki ust. Rozejrzałem się po pustym holu, lecz przystanąłem koło wyjścia ewakuacyjnego, by upewnić się, że nikogo nie ma. Nie miałem zamiaru dostać dodatkowej kary. Rzuciłem Johnowi jego torbę i zrobiłem krok do przodu, sprawdzając drogę do drzwi wyjściowych. Szkoła była prawie pusta, nie licząc osób uczęszczających na zajęcia dodatkowe, dlatego upewniwszy się, że jesteśmy sami, ruszyłem ku drzwiom.

 - Narka! – rzuciłem na obchodnym do woźnego, który spojrzał na mnie, tworząc niepowtarzalnie idiotyczną minę, a mianowicie marszcząc czoło i unosząc brwi jednocześnie. Gdy znaleźliśmy się na zewnątrz, uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, wdychając świeże powietrze do płuc. Poklepałem dłonią kieszonkę skórzanej kurtki, by znaleźć papierosy i wyjąłem jednego, bawiąc się nim między palcami.

 - Sherlock. – John przystanął obok mnie, a jego błękitne, wypełnione strachem oczy spojrzały na mnie. Torbę przewiesił w pośpiechu przez ramię, lecz w ramionach nadal kurczowo ściskał swoją książkę. – Nie możemy… Jeśli panna Morstan dowie się, że uciekliśmy z zajęć w najgorszym przypadku zawiesi mnie ze stanowiska przewodniczącego, a ciebie znów czeka wizyta u dyrektora. To niezgodne z regulaminem, Sherlocku. My nie możemy… To nielegalne. My nie możemy… Musimy tam wrócić. Ja chcę tam wrócić!

 - Mówi to ktoś, kto upuścił budynek szkolny zaraz po tym, jak został przyłapany na ucieczce przez woźnego? – Uniosłem brwi rozbawiony. – Daj spokój, John. Nazywasz ucieczką nie pójście na zajęcia POZALEKCYJNE? To idiotyzm w czystej postaci – prychnąłem.

 - Chcę tam wrócić. Musimy tam wrócić.

 - Musimy? – Zrobiłem krok w jego stronę, stając nad nim i zauważyłem, jak spuścił wzrok, niczym skarcony szczeniak, a jego policzki pokryły delikatne rumieńce.

 - Nie mogę z tobą przebywać.

 - Doprawdy? – Uniosłem kącik ust, wkładając papierosa między zęby. – Ja nawet wiem dlaczego.

 John kopnął leżący obok jego stopy kamień i łypnął na mnie.

 - Dlaczego?

 - Ponieważ jesteś idiotą.

W momencie, gdy chłopak wybuchnął śmiechem wiedziałem, że nie był taki, jak inni. Mimowolnie uniosłem oba kąciki ust i oparłem się o kierownicę mojego motocykla. Obserwowałem, jak po niespodziewanym wybuchu śmiechu policzki Johna przybrały purpurowy kolor, co dawało komiczny efekt, biorąc pod uwagę jego jasny kolor włosów.

 - To jak będzie? – Zapaliłem papierosa, wciągając dym do płuc. – Jedziesz ze mną czy wracasz do Morstan z podkulonym ogonem?

 John cofnął się i wykrzywił twarz, gdy wypuściłem dym prosto w jego twarz. Wsunąłem na dłonie skórzane rękawiczki i obserwowałem chłopaka. Bawiło mnie, jak co chwilę marszczył czoło i zerkał na budynek szkoły, jakby z chwilę miała z niego wyskoczyć panna Morstan, chwycić go za ucho i zbesztać za złe zachowanie. Przekrzywiłem głowę, dopalając papierosa do końca i wyrzuciłem niedopałek na trawnik, poczym wyprostowałem się i wsiadłem na motor, by przekręcić kluczyk, wcisnąć przycisk rozrusznika oraz sprzęgło. Motocykl zamruczał głośno, a John uniósł głowę. Mogłem przysiąc, że zauważyłem błysk zazdrości i podziwu w jego oczach. Zerknąłem na niego spod przymrużonych powiek

 - Widziałeś mnóstwo pościgów, strzelanin, ulicznych bijatyk… - odezwałem się, dedukując. – Jesteś fanem filmów akcji, John.

 - Taaak. – Uśmiechnął się, spuszczając głowę na dół. – Mój ojciec czasem mówi, że widziałem już ich zdecydowanie wystarczającą ilość.

 - Chciałbyś zobaczyć ich więcej na własne oczy?

 Moje pytanie było proste, bezpośrednie i zdecydowanie trafiło w idealny punkt chłopaka, co potwierdził jego zaskoczony wzrok i rozszerzone źrenice.

 - Boże, tak.

 Poklepałem dłonią miejsce za sobą i po chwili poczułem wślizgujące się za mną na siedzenie ciało.

 - Trzymaj się mocno, John – mruknąłem i uniosłem prawy kącik ust, wjeżdżając motocyklem na ulicę i włączając się do ruchu. Przysięgłem sobie wtedy, że John nie zapomni tej jazdy jeszcze przez długi czas.


	2. Spędzając czas z Victorem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W tym rozdziale trochę Viclocka. :)

 

_SOS. V_

Odebrano 22:03

_Jeśli nie umierasz, daj mi spokój. SH_

Wysłano 22:03

_Miło, że się troszczysz, ale wolałbym, gdybyś ruszył swój tyłek, Holmes._

Odebrano 22:04

_Więc nie umierasz. Cudnie. SH_

Wysłano 22:04

_Nie potrafisz być zabawny._

Odebrano 22:06

_A tak przy okazji, byłbyś ostatnią osobą, którą bym powiadomił, gdybym umierał._

Odebrano 22:06

_Och? SH_

Wysłano 22:06

_Zamiast wezwać pogotowie, zadzwoniłbyś po usługi pogrzebowe, żeby na zapas przygotować się do sekcji zwłok._

Odebrano 22:10

_Sekcja zwłok byłaby zbędna. W twoim przypadku przedawkowanie nie byłoby zaskoczeniem dla nikogo, Trevor. SH_

Wysłano 22:11

_Cudnie. Czekam na ciebie. Harrington St._

Odebrano 22:13

 Z cichym westchnieniem schowałem telefon do kieszeni spodni, wszedłem do pokoju i chwyciłem kurtkę, kierując się do drzwi. Przyzwyczaiłem się do nocnych wędrówek po mieście z Victorem, których to w większości on był inicjatorem, a każdy taki wieczór kończył się odpaleniem przynajmniej trzech jointów. Nie byłem tego zwolennikiem, ale dzięki temu mogłem zapomnieć choć przez chwilę o wszystkim, co znajdowało się w mojej głowie.

 Zszedłem po schodach, wciągając na siebie kurtkę, gdy drogę zagrodziła mi matka, łapiąc w ostatniej chwili mój łokieć, na co ja westchnąłem odpowiednio głośno, by ta wbiła we mnie surowe spojrzenie.

 - Jest po dwudziestej drugiej.

 - Jest weekend – odparłem beztrosko i wyrwałem się z matczynego uścisku. Nienawidziłem kontroli, którą chcieli nade mną przejąć moi rodzice. Za cztery miesiące kończyłem osiemnaście lat, a oni zdawali nadal traktować mnie jak rozwydrzone, małe dziecko, które musi być pod pełno dobową opieką dorosłych. Wyszedłem z domu, lecz nie trzasnąłem drzwiami, panując nad sobą. Nie lubiłem wyładowywać swojej złości w sposób fizyczny. Jeżeli już dochodziło do tego, że ktoś wyprowadził mnie z równowagi przeważnie wygrywałem wtedy tą walkę w sposób słowny, a w tym byłem niezwyciężalny, ponieważ zawsze miałem zapasowego asa w rękawie.

 Zorientowałem się, że nie wziąłem ze sobą kluczyków do motocykla, chociaż z drugiej strony na Harrington Street wcale nie było tak daleko. Ruszyłem więc w tamtą stronę pieszo, wsuwając ręce do kieszeni kurtki. Spoglądając ku górze, spostrzegłem na niebie mnóstwo gwiazd. Ulica, na którą się kierowałem znajdowała się niedaleko rzeki, dlatego od razu wybrałem drogę w stronę portu, wiedząc, że Victor będzie czekał w tym miejscu. I miałem rację. Dostrzegłem opartego o kamienny słupek blondyna i zbliżyłem się do niego od tyłu. Zmarszczyłem brwi, nie do końca dostrzegając wszystkie detale, z których mógłbym wyciągnąć informacje, co się stało, ale nie musiałem się zbyt długo zastanawiać, gdy światło latarni oświetliło jego lewy profil. Dostrzegłem świeżą krew na rozciętej dolnej wardze i siniaka zdobiącego jego kość policzkową.

 Gdy Victor wyczuł moją obecność, odwrócił się i bez słowa sięgnął do mojej kieszeni, wyciągając papierosy i zapalniczkę.

 - Ojciec znalazł w mojej kurtce paczkę ćmików i jointy – wyjaśnił, chociaż i tak wiedział, że zdążyłem wszystkiego się domyślić. – Sukinsyn ma niezły zasięg, co? – Uśmiechnął się krótko i zapalił papierosa, wciągając dym do płuc, jakby był on jego ostatnią deską ratunku. – Usychałem z pragnienia, dlatego wiedz, że jesteś moim wybawcą, Holmes.

 Nie odezwałem się. Zerknąłem na jego ranę. Cios zadany z pięści, na której musiał znajdować się pierścionek, a raczej obrączka. Zatem jego ojciec nadal wyładowywał swoją złość po śmierci żony na synu. Stary Trevor nie był człowiekiem szczególnie wykształconym, aczkolwiek posiadał ogromny zasób sił fizycznych, jak i psychicznych. Nie czerpał wiedzy z książek, poznał jednak szeroki świat dzięki licznym dalekim podróżom.

 - Zamierzasz dać mu sobą pomiatać, Victor? – spytałem, wiedząc, że nie lubił tego tematu. Jednak irytowało mnie to, że jego ojciec winił człowieka kompletnie niewinnego, a nawet nie chciał poznać szczegółów _tamtej_ nocy, gdy wydarzył się wypadek.

 - Masz coś forsy? – zapytał w zamian i wsunął palce w blond loki, zaczesując je do tyłu.

 - Dlaczego miałbym mieć?

 - Ponieważ nazywasz się Holmes – burknął. – I ponieważ umieram z głodu, a od rana nic nie jadłem.

~*~

 Victor zaprowadził nas do knajpki czynnej całą dobę, w której miejsca świeciły pustkami. Skrzywiłem się. Miejsce nie było w moim typie. Wydawało się odpychające, chyba że był ktoś fanem lat pięćdziesiątych. Znajdował się tam tradycyjny bar ze stołkami, podłoga w czarno-białe płytki i obite popękanym już winylem boksy pod ścianami. Za ladą widniało menu wypisane kredą na tablicy. Victor zamówił cheeseburgera, frytki i szklankę wody. Ja zamówiłem samą szklankę wody. Nie ufałem takiemu jedzeniu.

 - Co myślisz? – Chłopak skinął głową na wnętrze knajpki.

 - Stare. Obskurne. – Wzdrygnąłem się.

 - Nie wiesz, co dobre. – Victor popukał parę razy palcami w stół i oblizał zaczerwienione miejsce na ustach. – Dlaczego nie wziąłeś nic do jedzenia?

 - Nie jestem głodny.

 - Kłamiesz.

 Wzdrygnąłem ramionami. Do pomieszczenia wszedł niski mężczyzna, na oko po czterdziestce, ubrany w koszulę i brązowy rozpinany sweter. Przez głowę przemknęło mi, że gdyby wcisnąć mu do rąk jakąś starą książkę wyglądałby jak starsza kopia Johna. Zmrużyłem oczy i… Och. To nie była starsza kopia Johna.

 - Czy to ojciec Watsona? – wypalił Victor, który najwyraźniej również zauważył mężczyznę. – Zabłądził, czy jak?

 - Najwyraźniej – mruknąłem i zmarszczyłem brwi. To niepodobne do ojca Johna, by pojawiał się w miejscach takich, jak to. Watsonowie należeli do spokojnych i prawych ludzi, których znało i uwielbiało całe miasteczko. Pewnie zastanawiałbym się nad tym dłużej, gdyby nie syreny policyjne, które wyrwały mnie z zamyślenia. Spojrzałem przez okno i zamarłem, widząc wóz policyjny, a z niego wysiadającego posterunkowego Lestrada. – Cholera!

 Victor spojrzał na mnie i obaj, jak na komendę zerwaliśmy się, prawie wpadając na ojca Johna. Przepchaliśmy się do baru i nie widząc nikogo za ladą (jak to w większości knajpkach o tej porze, szczególnie tego typu), pobiegliśmy na zaplecze, gdzie były jedyne drzwi, przez które mogliśmy się wydostać.

 - Skąd on wiedział, gdzie będziemy? – spytał Victor.

 - Zapytaj się mojego ojca – warknąłem, czując jak złość powoli rozsadzała mnie od środka. Jako pierwszy dobiegłem do drzwi i nacisnąłem klamkę, lecz ku naszemu nieszczęściu obaj na nich wylądowaliśmy. Zamknięte na klucz. Niech to szlag! Rozejrzałem się i w tej chwili Victor popchnął mnie za jedną ściankę, przyduszając mnie swoim ciałem. Chciałem się odezwać, gdy usłyszałem kroki. Dwie osoby. Lestrade i zapewne pracownik knajpy. Widziałem, jak Victor przyłożył palec do ust i jego wzrok mówił jedno – _zamknij się_ , lecz dostrzegłem na jego ustach delikatny uśmiech, który odwzajemniłem.

 - Przysięgam ci, William, że kiedyś zamorduję twojego ojczulka – szepnął Victor, a ja poczułem jego oddech na swoich ustach.

 - Przysięgam, że ci pomogę – odszepnąłem z uśmiechem, na co Victor uniósł głowę, śmiejąc się bezgłośnie. Napotkałem jego spojrzenie. Przełknąłem ślinę, czując jak mój uśmiech powoli zanikał podczas, gdy twarz przyjaciela była zdecydowanie za blisko mojej. Jego oddech owiewał mój policzek, a czubek nosa dotykał mojego. Obserwowałem, jak z jego ust uśmiech spełzł równocześnie z moim i teraz chłopak wpatrywał się we mnie w milczeniu. Nie miałem pojęcia, co wydarzyło by się, gdyby pracownik knajpy zapewne przez przypadek nie zrzucił sztućców na podłogę. W tej samej chwili obaj odwróciliśmy wzrok, a ja poczułem szybkie kołatanie serca w piersi. Kroki po chwili ucichły, lecz ja nadal stałem przyparty do ściany, czując jak każdy mój mięsień w ciele był napięty.

 Victor odsunął się ode mnie, by zerknąć za ścianę.

 - FBI zniknęło – odezwał się, a ja wyczułem lekkie drżenie w jego głosie. – Droga wolna, Willy. – Wyszczerzył się po chwili, znów będąc sobą.

 Powoli pokiwałem głową, nie mogąc zapomnieć o ciepłym oddechu, który przed chwilą owiewał mój policzek. W końcu wziąłem głęboki oddech i obaj skierowaliśmy się ostrożnie do wyjścia. Pracownik zapewne stał teraz przy ladzie, ale jeśli przemknęlibyśmy obok niego wystarczająco szybko nie powinien nawet zwrócić na nas uwagi. Widząc go wcześniej, widziałem, że mało go obchodzili tacy klienci jak my.

 Miałem rację. Mężczyzna kończył właśnie swoją zmianę i zajęty był pakowaniem swoich rzeczy. Przemknęliśmy do wyjścia. Zanim otworzyłem drzwi zerknąłem przez zasłonkę, czy samochód Lestrada jeszcze tam stał, gdy nagle za szybą ukazała się głowa pana Watsona, który gdy tylko mnie dostrzegł pomachał do Lestrada, który nadal kręcił się w pobliżu, a ja usłyszałem słowa, za które miałem ochotę rzucić się na niego i udusić.

 - Panie posterunkowy! Mówiłem panu, że te gnojki zapewne są w środku!

 Victor z impetem otworzył drzwi i stanął twarzą w twarz z mężczyzną.

 - Lubi pan niszczyć życie innych, co, panie Idealny? – warknął, na co tamten cmoknął z niezadowoleniem.

 - Mój drogi, ja tylko staram się pomóc waszym biednym rodzicom, których doskonale w tej sytuacji rozumiem – odparł oschle, mierząc nas obu wzrokiem.

 - Pański synalek siedzi całymi dniami w domu z nosem w książce, będąc zamknięty jak w jakimś kloszu i nie ma bladego pojęcia o życiu towarzyskim, a pan próbuje wmówić mi, że…

 - Victor. – Chwyciłem jego łokieć, odciągając go od czerwonego ze złości mężczyzny, którego Victor trafił w czuły punkt. Oddaliliśmy się, a ja zacisnąłem usta, widząc idącego w naszą stronę policjanta. Byłem wściekły. To, co się stało, a raczej to, co zrobił ojciec… było wyrazem takiej nadopiekuńczości, próby kontroli nad całym moim życiem i przesadą, że nie mogłem dojść do siebie. Nie rozumiałem, po co musiał rozpętywać taką aferę o zwykłe wyjście na dwór.

 - Zabieram cię do domu, Sherlock. – Lestrade stanął nade mną, a jego ton brzmiał, jakby przemawiał do przedszkolaka.

 - Nie, dzięki – warknąłem.

 - W takim razie zatrzymam cię za włóczęgostwo, a twój ojciec odbierze cię z komisariatu.

 - Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie będę? – zapytałem nadal wściekły.

 - Mój syn był na tyle rozsądny, by pomóc twojemu ojcu w poszukiwaniach. – Pan Watson wtrącił się do rozmowy, a ja poczułem, jak zrobiłem się siny ze złości. – Zdaje się, że spędzasz z moim Johnem ostatnio więcej czasu.

 Sposób, w jaki to powiedział zasugerował mi, że nie był zadowolony z tego powodu ani trochę.

 - No dalej, wskakuj do środka, Sherlock – ponaglił mnie Lestrade i poklepał delikatnie po plecach.

 Rzuciłem Victorowi krótkie spojrzenie, a ten tylko machnął ręką i uśmiechnął się zadowolony, że to nie jego odprowadzą do domu gliny. Zaczerpnąłem powietrza, otworzyłem drzwi i zatrzasnąłem je za sobą. Moja stopa wystukiwała nerwowy rytm o siedzenie, a ja odwróciłem głowę w stronę szyby, wpatrując się wściekle w mijane domy.

 John Watson.

 Zdecydowanie czekała go rozmowa ze mną.


	3. Burza.

 Opracowałem plan. Szybki i precyzyjny. Po weekendzie zdecydowałem się zaczaić się na Johna pod jego domem, mając głęboko w nosie, że jego rodzina, w szczególności ojciec, mogli być w domu. Zamierzałem zaczekać na Johna i porozmawiać z nim o tym, jak to przyjemnie szła mu współpraca z moim ojcem. Wolałem zrobić to ja niż Victor. On zdecydowanie nie nadawałby się na spokojną _rozmowę_.

 Oparłem się o pień drzewa rosnącego po prawej stronie ganku Watsonów i ukryłem się w cieniu, by obserwować drogę. W międzyczasie zerknąłem na dom, kierując wzrok na okna pierwszego piętra, ponieważ to zapewne tam znajdował się pokój Johna. Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, jaką minę miałby chłopak, gdybym wślizgnął się do jego pokoju i tam na niego poczekał. Uśmiechnąłem się. Zdecydowanie godna zapamiętania. Byłem ciekaw, jak by zareagował, ale istniało pięćdziesiąt procent szans, że trafiłbym do odpowiedniego pokoju. Zatem musiałem czekać.

 Gdy dwa dni temu Lestrade odwiózł mnie do domu czekał tam już na mnie ojciec i Mycroft, który odprowadził mnie pod same drzwi pokoju, dając mi jasno do zrozumienia, co sądzi o całej tej sprawie, marnowaniu mojego życia i spędzaniu czasu z osobą takiego pokroju jaką był Victor. Mój brat był nie do zniesienia, a stało się to krótko po tym, jak wyjechał do college’u. Dlatego bałem się pójść na studia, by nie stać się taki jak on, mimo iż nie było to możliwe. Bardzo się od siebie różniliśmy.

 Zmarszczyłem brwi, gdy na wyświetlaczu komórki dostrzegłem wpół do trzeciej. Według planu lekcji, który udało mi się wydobyć z szafki Johna, powinien on być już od ponad godziny w domu. Coś się nie zgadzało. Zerknąłem na zdjęcie, które udało mi się zrobić, by upewnić  się, że spojrzałem na dobry dzień. Wtedy go zobaczyłem. Im bliżej domu John się znajdował tym więcej szczegółów dostrzegłem.

 Wyszedłem z cienia w momencie, gdy John wsunął klucz do zamka i wbiłem wzrok w tył jego głowy.

 - Długo ci to zajęło.

 Odwrócił się jak na komendę, kładąc dłoń na klatce piersiowej.

 - Chryste, Sherlock. – Wciągnął głęboko powietrze do płuc.

 Zmrużyłem oczy.

 - Wracasz z treningu.

 Zauważyłem, jak jego ciało się napięło.

 - Nie, dlaczego?

 - Nie jestem idiotą. Natomiast ty jesteś zmęczony, mimo iż pokonujesz tą samą drogę pięć razy w tygodniu, masz zaczerwienione policzki, spocone czoło i przyspieszony oddech oraz właśnie dopadła cię kolka. – Uśmiechnąłem się, czując jak słowa wypływały z moich ust. – Nie warto kłamać w mojej obecności, John. To tak na przyszłość.

 John zwiesił głowę i rzucił torbę na fotel stojący pod ścianą na ganku. Zerknąłem na jego prawą dłoń, która na zmianę rozluźniała się i zaciskała w pięść. Bingo. Był zdenerwowany, co oznaczało, że miałem rację.

 - Jeśli zależy ci na względach u mojego ojca najlepiej, gdyby twój stan konta przekraczał dziesięciokrotnie średnią krajową. Na początek powinno wystarczyć.

 - Słucham? – John zmarszczył brwi i zerknął na mnie, przystając na szczycie schodów. Podszedłem bliżej i, co było dość zabawne, zauważyłem, że w takim ułożeniu jesteśmy równego wzrostu. – N-nie rozumiem…

 - To raczej nic nowego – odezwałem się z uśmiechem, który szybko spełzł z mojej twarzy. – Sprzedałeś mnie i Victora mojemu ojcu. Wiedziałeś, gdzie nas znaleźć, ponieważ sam napomknąłem ci kilka nazw knajp podczas redagowania tej twojej pieprzonej gazety!

 - Ja… To nie tak… - Oczy Johna wypełniły się strachem, ale uniósł głowę i spojrzał na mnie. – Chcesz lemoniady?

 Zamrugałem szybko kilka razy i odwzajemniłem jego spojrzenie. To było fascynujące. John Watson najzwyczajniej w świecie zaproponował mi lemoniadę. Tego nie było w moim scenariuszu. Zaskoczył mnie.

 - To nie jest tak… - John przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę. – To nie tak, Sherlock. Chcę… wyjaśnić. Ja przepraszam… Chcesz lemoniady?

 Byłem zaintrygowany, jak nigdy w życiu. W większości ludzie nie zamieniali ze mną ani słowa, nawet jeśli miałem z nimi dłużej do czynienia i ignorowali mnie przez większość czasu, czy to ze wstydu, obrzydzenia, a nawet strachu, a ten mały człowiek zadał mi pytanie, które znaczyło tyle samo, co pytanie o to, czy jestem spragniony.

 - Dlaczego miałbym? – Uniosłem jedną brew, wzruszając ramionami.

 - Ja… nie wiem. – John ewidentnie poczuł się zmieszany.

 - Chcę wiedzieć po jakie licho wtrącasz się w nie swoje sprawy. Nie wystarcza ci to, że musimy już razem spędzać godzinę po trzy razy w tygodniu? – warknąłem.

 - Przepraszam, ja… Chcę to wyjaśnić, Sherlock, pozwól mi, proszę.

 Chwycił swoją torbę i przekręcił klucz w zamku.

 - Wejdź do środka. Zanosi się na deszcz, nie będziemy gadać tutaj.

 Spojrzałem za Johnem, gdy ten zniknął za drzwiami. To było dla mnie coś nowego. Niewątpliwie chłopak popadał ze skrajności w skrajność. Raz nieśmiały, zmieszany, przestraszony i płochliwy jak sarna, a za chwilę opanowany, miły, otwarty, roześmiany i zdecydowany. John Watson. Zdecydowanie był inny niż cała reszta znanych mi ludzi.

~*~

 Rozejrzałem się dookoła, zwracając uwagę na poszczególne fragmenty domu, gdy już znalazłem się jego wnętrzu. Zauważyłem, że salon był niewielki, ale schludny. Przy jednej ze ścian stał regał na półki, przy drugiej kominek, a na jego gzymsie mnóstwo zdjęć. W kącie kręcił się mały wiatraczek. Na stoliku leżały przeróżne magazyny i książki o tytułach takich jak _Amerykański Tygodnik Lekarski, Przegląd medyczny_ oraz _Myśl wojskowa_ i  _Za mundurem_.

  Po chwili John wrócił do mnie, rzeczywiście trzymając w dłoni dwie szklanki lemoniady. Gestem wskazał mi bym wszedł do salonu, a ja zrobiłem kilka niepewnych kroków. Czułem się nieswojo, nie będąc w swoim domu. Wszystko było tu obce, a ja nienawidziłem _cudzego_. Poczułem, jak moje ciało napina się na każdy najdrobniejszy ruch lub dźwięk wydobywający się z domu.

 - Kanapa nie gryzie – odezwał się cicho John, a ja odwróciłem się, by na niego spojrzeć. Zobaczyłem na jego twarzy delikatny uśmiech. Objąłem raz jeszcze wzrokiem pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowaliśmy i usiadłem we wskazanym miejscu. – Wiedziałem, że mój tata coś poprzekręca. – Nie odezwałem się, lecz odwróciłem wzrok, wzdychając głęboko. (Niepotrzebna dramaturgia, jak powiedziałby Mycroft.) Spojrzałem w okno i dostrzegłem ciemne chmury. Zanosiło się na ulewę i to niemałą. Grzmot, który po chwili usłyszałem tylko to potwierdził. Przekląłem w duchu, ponieważ nie chciałem zostawać tu ani minuty dłużej. Oby John się streszczał. - … więc podałem mu kilka nazw… Sherlock? Czy ty mnie słuchasz?

 Oderwałem wzrok od okna, zdając sobie sprawę, że odpłynąłem. Niech to szlag. Ile czasu? John zapewne myślał, że go ignorowałem, ale być może mówił coś istotnego. Cudownie. Wyłączyłem się i to w czyjeś obecności.

 - Oczywiście – odparłem. – Ale przyspiesz z łaski swojej, bo zaczynam się nudzić.

 - To powtórz. – Spojrzałem na Johna, nie rozumiejąc. – Powtórz moje dwa ostatnie zdania.

 Wbiłem w niego wzrok i zmrużyłem oczy, unosząc kącik ust do góry. Otworzyłem usta, by mu odpowiedzieć, lecz zanim wydobyłem z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk ktoś zdecydował mi się przerwać.

 - Johnyyy!

 Zobaczyłem, jak do pokoju wbiegła młodsza, dziewczęca wersja Johna. Te same błękitne oczy, blond włosy sięgające ramion i kręcące się przy końcówkach oraz ten sam kształt twarzy. Dostrzegając mnie, stanęła w pół kroku i wbiła we mnie zainteresowane spojrzenie. Świetnie.

 - Kto to jest?

 - Harry, idź do swojego pokoju, okay? Przyjdę do ciebie potem. – John wstał, żeby chwycić ramiona dziewczynki i popchnął ją delikatnie w kierunku wyjścia.

 - Co on tu robi? Dlaczego on ma kolczyk w uchu? Dziewczynki noszą kolczyki, a on jest chłopcem.

 Uśmiechnąłem się mimowolnie.

 - Harry…

 - To twój chłopak?

 - To kolega ze szkoły, wyjdź już. Proszę. – Usłyszałem niemalże błaganie w głosie Johna i zauważyłem, jak jego policzki pokrył delikatny rumieniec.

 - Będziecie się całować? – Dziewczynka nie dawała za wygraną.

 - Harry!

 - Charlotte mówi, że jak do jej siostry przychodzi chłopak to oni się całują, a potem zamykają w pokoju, a on ją dotyka. Wy też tak będziecie?

 John chwycił siostrę za rękę i pociągnął w stronę drzwi, przybierając niesamowicie purpurowy odcień skóry na twarzy. Harry wyszarpnęła swoją dłoń, gnając przed siebie.

 - Pani Hudson, Johnny ma chłopaka! – krzyknęła, znikając z salonu i biegnąc w głąb domu, lecz nie udało mi się dostrzec gdzie. Choć jej krzyki nie były już takie głośne nadal wyraźnie było słychać, jak wyraźnie ekscytowała się informacją, że przyszedłem _odwiedzić_ jej brata.

 John odwrócił się, pocierając nerwowo swój kark i nawet nie podniósł głowy by na mnie spojrzeć. Był zażenowany.

 - Przepraszam… Ona tak ma… Myślałem, że jej nie ma… Ja… Przepraszam… - mamrotał pod nosem i usiadł z powrotem na kanapie. W salonie zapadła cisza, którą po chwili rozdarł grzmot i błyskawica przecinająca niebo, a zaraz po niej usłyszałem, jak krople deszczu zaczęły bębnić w parapet.

 - Nie myślałeś kiedyś, żeby zamknąć ją w komórce? – przerwałem ciszę, a John spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony. – Ja tak zrobiłem. Zamknąłem brata w piwnicy, gdy mnie irytował.

 - Nigdy nie słyszałem, żebyś miał młodszego brata. – Chłopak zmarszczył brwi.

 - Bo nie mam. Zamknąłem tego o siedem lat starszego.

 John wybuchł śmiechem, który zabrzmiał tak szczerze i radośnie, że moje kąciki ust również wygięły się w szerokim uśmiechu.

 - Jesteś okropnym bratem.

 - Od tego są młodsi bracia – odparłem, jakby to było oczywiste, a John znów uraczył mnie uśmiechem.

 By zyskać na czasie John chwycił szklankę lemoniady i upił kilka łyków. Moja pozostała nietknięta. Na dworze mocno się rozpadało i wiatr zacinał, smagając kroplami deszczu o szybę. Ciemne niebo przecięła błyskawica, a grzmot zadudnił tak głośno iż miałem wrażenie, że zadrżały okna.

 - Gdy w sobotę mój tata wrócił do domu… - zaczął ponownie John, lecz nie było mu dane skończyć, ponieważ do salonu weszła starsza kobieta, niosąc w dłoniach tackę.

 - Chłopcy, zrobiłam wam herbatkę. Przyniosłam też kilka ciasteczek, powinny wam smakować. – Uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie i spojrzała na mnie. – Sherlock, nieprawda?

Uniosłem brwi i potaknąłem powoli.

 - Widziałam cię wcześniej, jak czekałeś na Johna. Znam twoją mamę, cudowna kobieta, cudowna – westchnęła. – To miłe z twojej strony, że odwiedzasz swojego kolegę. Ostatnio John miał problemy z nogą i narzekał, że przydałaby mu się jakaś kompania. To taki typ samotnika i domatora…

 - Pani Hudson – mruknął żałośnie John i potarł czoło, na co ja zmrużyłem oczy, czując rozbawienie i spojrzałem na kobietę.

 - Dziękuję za herbatę – odezwałem się, siląc się na miły ton i zmuszając do uśmiechu.

 - Och, nie ma sprawy, kochany.

 Siłą woli powstrzymałem się od cofnięcia głowy na dotyk dłoni na moim policzku i odprowadziłem kobietę wzrokiem, dopóki ta nie wyszła z salonu. Zacisnąłem usta, zauważając jak głęboka cisza znów zapadła w pokoju. Odtworzyłem w głowie tę zaledwie parosekundową rozmowę z panią Hudson. To prawda, że jedyną osobą, która choć trochę uczucia wlewała pomiędzy naszą rodzinę była moja matka, ale to pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś wyraził się z takim zachwytem na któregokolwiek członka mojej rodziny.

 Westchnąłem przeciągle i spojrzałem na tackę, którą przyniosła kobieta.

 - Nie sprzedałem ciebie mojemu tacie, Sherlock – odezwał się cicho John, a ja odwróciłem głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. – Tego dnia wrócił do domu, wparował do mojego pokoju i zapytał mi się wprost, czy znam najczęściej odwiedzane puby lub knajpy przez uczniów naszego liceum w naszym miasteczku. Nie miałem pojęcia, o co mu chodziło, ale on powiedział, że pomaga odnaleźć zaginionych chłopaków ze naszej szkoły. – John spojrzał mi w oczy. – Nawet się nie zastanawiałem. Podałem mu nazwy wszystkim miejsc, które kiedykolwiek widziałem lub które obiły mi się o uszy, ale, Sherlock, przysięgam, że nie miałem pojęcia, że chodziło o ciebie. – Chwycił szklankę z lemoniadą i zakołysał nią powoli. – Dopiero później spostrzegłem policyjny wóz przed moim domem i posterunkowego Lestrada. Wtedy do mnie dotarło, że chodziło im o ciebie i pewnie Victora.

 Zmarszczyłem brwi, słuchając uważnie i obserwując Johna, by upewnić się, że nie kłamał, lecz ewidentnie mówił prawdę. Znałem się na tym.

 - Dostrzegając Lestrada, wiedziałeś, że chodziło o mnie. Skąd?

 - Och, ja… Widziałem, jego samochód bardzo często pod waszym domem.

 I teraz wszystko jasne. Lestrade wiele razy odwiedzał moich rodziców w cywilu, dlatego John od razu skojarzył go z moją rodziną. Powoli pokiwałem głową. Sprawa wyglądała teraz zupełnie inaczej. John nie był winny, a ja przygotowałem się na słowne przedstawienie moich dedukcji, które miały na celu nic innego jak przestraszyć go i no cóż odegrać się. Westchnąłem. Idiota ze mnie. Jak mogłem tak po prostu uwierzyć w te brednie, które zaserwował ojciec Johna? Jak mogłem wyciągnąć złe wnioski? Victor miał na mnie zły wpływ. Jak idiota byłem zaślepiony złością i chęcią zemsty.

 - Przepraszam, Sherlock, jeśli przeze mnie miałeś kłopoty – mruknął John. – Ja… Przepraszam… Nie wiedziałem…

 - Przestań bełkotać, John. – Wywróciłem oczami i wstałem. – Miło się gawędziło – dodałem z sarkazmem i ruszyłem ku wyjściu, opuszczając salon i otwierając drzwi w korytarzu.

 - Sherlock, zaczekaj. – Usłyszałem, jak John wyszedł za mną i przystanął za moimi plecami. – Chcesz wracać w taką ulewę?

 Na niebie błyskawica pojawiła się jednocześnie z grzmotem. Krople deszczu z łomotem uderzały o ziemię, a kałuże przed domem Johna łączyły się, tworząc małe jeziorka.

 - Możesz zostać i przeczekać burzę u mnie – zaproponował John, a ja poczułem silny poryw wiatru, trzymając mocno gałkę od drzwi, by te nie wyrwały mi się z ręki i uderzyły o ścianę.

 - Zdaje się, że twój ojciec nie darzy mnie szczególną sympatią.

 - Wydaje ci się. On po prostu cię nie zna.

 Uniosłem brwi.

 - A ty tak?

 John otworzył usta, by po chwili je zamknąć. Spuścił wzrok, zaciskając usta i ponownie na mnie spojrzał.

 - Wiem tyle ile samemu udało mi się dowiedzieć i z tego wszystkiego stwierdzam, że jesteś nawet całkiem znośny.

 Prychnąłem, uśmiechając się.

 - W takim razie nie znasz mnie ani trochę, John.

 - Masz coś przeciwko… - John zwiesił głowę i znów podrapał się po karku. (Zdenerwowany.) – Żeby to zmienić? – Odchrząknął i uśmiechnął się w moją stronę nerwowo.

 Wbiłem wzrok w chłopaka, przyglądając mu się przez kilka dobrych sekund. Próbowałem coś z niego wyczytać, lecz mimo iż był jak otwarta książka tym razem nie mogłem rozszyfrować nic. Jego wzrok był przyjazny, jak i uśmiech, a wyraz twarzy pogodny.

 - Dziękuję za lemoniadę – odparłem, unosząc prawy kącik ust.

 Odwróciłem się i wyszedłem z domu, zamykając za sobą drzwi i oddalając się szybkim krokiem. Minąłem po drodze ludzi z parasolami uginającymi się pod atakiem wichury i ulewnego deszczu, przez który włosy przykleiły mi się do czoła. Błyskawice wciąż rozjaśniały niebo, lecz ja brnąłem do przodu, nie zatrzymując się ani na chwilę i starając się nie myśleć o śmiechu Johna, uśmiechu Johna i dziwnej ciepłości, która płynęła z jego osoby.


	4. Wspólna praca łączy.

 Przez kilka kolejnych dni unikałem Johna i odpuściłem sobie zajęcia dodatkowe, na które nadal, mimo moich szczerych niechęci, musiałem uczęszczać. Moja wizyta w jego domu sprawiła, że nie potrafiłem go traktować tak jak kiedyś. Coś jakby we mnie miękło, gdy zaczynałem z nim rozmawiać. Choć jąkał się i był nieśmiały, spostrzegłem, że był niezwykle inteligentny. Z pewnością mogłem stwierdzić, że przewyższał swoim intelektem Victora, który, nawet jeśli nie sprawiał takiego wrażenia, był wyjątkowo wykształcony. Pozory zawsze potrafią zmylić ludzi, a on był tego idealnym przykładem. Choć chłopak stanowił moje przeciwieństwo, łączyły nas pewne zainteresowania, między innymi to, że nie miał przyjaciół tak jak ja.

 Przysiadłem na ziemi, opierając plecy o mur i zaciągając się papierosem. Powinienem być teraz na sali gimnastycznej i grać w jakąś durną grę z jajowatą piłką. Nie pamiętałem nazwy. Zbędna informacja, którą usunąłem. Uniosłem głowę i przymknąłem powieki, czując jak delikatny podmuch wiatru, owiał mi twarz. Znajdowałem się na dachu szkoły, w miejscu, w którym nikt nie mógł mnie znaleźć. Z wyjątkiem jednej osoby, której głowa właśnie pojawiła się w drzwiach.

 - Trochę ruchu by ci nie zaszkodziło, Holmes.

 Victor zamknął za sobą drzwi, a ja skrzywiłem się lekko, gdy te zajęczały przeciągle. Obserwowałem, jak przyjaciel przysiadł obok mnie i wyciągnął dłoń w moją stronę. Uniosłem brwi i udałem, że nie wiem, o co mu chodziło. W międzyczasie zaciągnąłem się z przyjemnością papierosem i wypuściłem dym w jego twarz, na co ten zmrużył oczy.

 - Kutas – mruknął i sięgnął do kieszeni mojej kurtki, by wyjąć papierosa.

Zamknąłem oczy i cieszyłem się ciszą panującą wokół nas. Od naszego spotkania w knajpie, z której odebrał mnie Lestrade minął tydzień, a ja dotąd nie potrafiłem wyjaśnić mojej reakcji na bliskość Victora. Fakt, że był gejem, wiedziałem już od jakiegoś czasu. Nigdy nie przejawiał zainteresowania dziewczynami, a poza tym widziałem, w jaki sposób patrzył na chłopaków. Ukrywał to, kim był, nie chcąc rozpowiadać tego po szkole, ponieważ poskutkowałoby to tylko przeróżnymi plotkami w miasteczku. Jeden jedyny raz zdobył się na odwagę, by zbliżyć się do chłopaka, który przykuł jego uwagę. Miałem złe przeczucia co do niego i od razu ostrzegłem Victora, podsuwając mu informacje, które udało mi się wydedukować z chłopaka, ale ten mnie nie posłuchał. Skończyło się na podbitym oku. Od tego czasu nie zbliżył się do nikogo.

 Natomiast jeśli chodziło o mnie, sam do końca nie wiedziałem, gdzie powinienem siebie umiejscowić. Nie zwracałem uwagi na ciała odtłuszczone przez „diety cud” cheerleaderek ani wyrzeźbione sterydami szkolnych sportowców. Próbując wyjaśnić, co ze mną było nie tak, zdecydowałem się zrobić mały _research_ wśród ludzi, by chociaż sprawdzić, jakie osoby podobają mi się bardziej lub co mnie w nich _pociąga_ (nienawidziłem tego określenia). Wyniki były takie, jakich się spodziewałem. Nie byłem homoseksualny (sprawdzone i potwierdzone), heteroseksualny (sprawdzone i potwierdzone) ani biseksualny. Wtedy dotarło do mnie, że najwyraźniej byłem aseksualny i nie _pociągała_ mnie żadna płeć. Było mi to na rękę. Miłość była ostatnią rzeczą, której bym potrzebował, a przede wszystkim bardzo niebezpieczną słabością ludzi.

 - Wilkes robi dzisiaj imprezę – odezwał się Victor, a ja skrzywiłem się, otwierając oczy. – Idziemy – dodał stanowczo  i uniósł palec, widząc moją minę. – Zapłaciłem już Davidowi za towar dla nas obu.

 - Moja noga nie przekroczy progu domu tego idioty – burknąłem i rzuciłem niedopałek na ziemię. – Wiesz, że go nienawidzę.

 - Ty nienawidzisz wszystkich i wszyscy dla ciebie to idioci, dlatego co za różnica? Raz, William, chociaż raz, mógłbyś zrobić wyjątek.

 - Nie mam zamiaru przebywać w jednym pomieszczeniu z Sebastianem.

 Victor wywrócił oczami.

 - On też nienawidzi wszystkich – odparł i zaczesał włosy do tyłu, które natychmiast po wyprostowaniu skręciły się i opadły na czoło. – Widzisz? Macie wspólny punkt.

 - Nie porównuj mnie do Sebastiana Wilkesa – warknąłem.

 - Och, zapomniałem, że nasza księżniczka jest jedyna w swoim rodzaju. – Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i dał mi kuksańca w bok. Podniósł się z ziemi i otrzepał spodnie, wyciągając rękę w moją stronę. Zignorowałem jego gest i wstałem, czując, jak dłoń Victora wślizgnęła się ponownie do mojej kieszeni, sięgając po papierosy.

 - Wyluzuj, Willy – mruknął, uśmiechając się, gdy ujrzał moje poirytowane spojrzenie. – Oddam ci wszystkie jeszcze dzisiaj. Obiecuję.

 - Zaraz po tym, jak obciągniesz Wilkesowi? – zapytałem, uśmiechając się najmilej, jak potrafiłem. Wtedy twarz Victora zmieniła wyraz. Jego uśmiech zamarł mu na ustach. Spojrzał na mnie zraniony i rzucił paczkę papierosów na ziemię.

 - Przegiąłeś – warknął cicho.

 - Victor…

 - Przegiąłeś – powtórzył. Przekląłem w duchu, wiedząc, że trafiłem w jego czuły punkt. – Pierdol się.

 Patrzyłem, jak odwrócił się i po chwili znikł za drzwiami, trzaskając głośno, na co ja westchnąłem głęboko, spoglądając ku górze. Dlaczego wszystko musiało być takie skomplikowane?

~*~

 Na lekcję chemii dotarłem spóźniony i wszedłem do sali, czując na sobie spojrzenie nauczyciela. Nie odezwał się i byłem mu za to wdzięczny. Była to jedyna osoba z całego grona pedagogicznego, z którą potrafiłem się porozumieć. Widział moje zainteresowanie chemią i to, z jaką łatwością zapamiętywałem poszczególne wzory i wiązania chemiczne.

 Na dzisiaj przygotowana była praca w grupach. Gdy spostrzegłem puste miejsce obok Johna, nie musiałem długo zastanawiać się, do kogo zostałem przydzielony. Rzuciłem torbę na stół i opadłem na siedzenie, biorąc do ręki kartkę z tematem naszego eksperymentu.

 - _Burza w probówce_ – przeczytałem na głos i uniosłem brwi. – Kwas siarkowy, alkohol etylowy kryształki nadmanganianu (VII) potasu to wszystko, co potrzebujemy. Probówka – zażądałem i wyciągnąłem dłoń w stronę Johna.

 Chwilę zajęło mu przetworzenie w głowie moich informacji i w końcu wyprostował się, unosząc brwi.

 - Och… Och, jasne, tak, jasne – wybąkał i wyciągnął dłoń, by chwycić probówkę i podał mi ją, a ja położyłem ją naprzeciwko siebie. Czułem kątem oka, jak obserwował mnie, gdy przygotowywałem potrzebne substancje.– Interesujesz się chemią? Ty?

 Uniosłem brwi, nie odrywając wzroku od substancji.

 - Nie wpadłoby mi do głowy, że taki ktoś jak ty mógłby być… - urwał, co mnie zirytowało.

 - Mógłby być jaki?

 Chwyciłem probówkę i do stężonego kwasu siarkowego ostrożnie wlałem denaturat.

 - No… Mądry.

 Uniosłem głowę znad eksperymentu i spojrzałem na Johna.

 - Zatem uważałeś, że jestem zakolczykowanym ćpunem snującym się po szkole, najlepiej z papierosem między zębami i słuchającym zespołów heavy metalowych typu _Zgwałcili mi tatę_ lub _Rzygające Posągi?*_

 John spojrzał na mnie, szybko potrząsając głową, by temu zaprzeczyć, ale roześmiał się głośno, co przykuło uwagę kilku uczniów.

 - _Zgwałcili mi tatę_ , serio? – zapytał, chichocząc.

 Moje kąciki ust uniosły się ku górze i wbrew sobie dołączyłem do niego, śmiejąc się pod nosem. Obaj zwróciliśmy na siebie uwagę całej klasy, ale żaden z nas tym się nie przejął.

 - Przestań – mruknął John. – Punkowi nie przystaje tak chichotać. Punkowi w ogóle nie przystaje chichotanie.

 Uśmiechnąłem się szerzej i zerknąłem na chłopaka, przyglądając mu się przez parę dobrych chwil. Patrzyłem, jak uśmiech powoli znikał z jego twarzy, podczas gdy ten zagłębił się z powrotem w kartkę z instrukcją wykonania naszego eksperymentu, co mi się nie podobało. Chciałem zobaczyć jego roześmianą twarz raz jeszcze. Oderwałem od niego wzrok, dopiero gdy nauczyciel przystanął obok mnie, przyglądając się postępowi naszego eksperymentu.

 - Po raz pierwszy widzę, by denaturat wywoływał wydzielanie się endorfin, panie Holmes – odezwał się, na co ja uniosłem prawy kącik ust, a nauczyciel oddalił się, podchodząc do sąsiedniego stolika.

 - Endorfin? – John uniósł brwi.

 - To hormony…

 - Szczęścia, tak, wiem. Nie tylko ty jesteś tutaj Panem Wszystkowiedzącym.

 Ujrzałem na twarzy chłopaka przelotny uśmiech i odwróciłem wzrok, wracając do eksperymentu. Zacisnąłem usta, by moje kąciki ust zdradliwie się nie podniosły, choć w duchu czułem, że uśmiech rozlał się po całym moim ciele, jakby rozświetlając je malutkimi iskrami. Powoli i z precyzją umieściłem cztery kryształki nadmanganianu potasu w probówce. Poczułem, jak John nachylił się w moją stronę i wpatrzył w eksperyment, który po trzech sekundach zaczął błyskać drobnymi ognikami. Poczułem wypływającą ze mnie dumę i uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, unosząc probówkę ku górze.

 John wpisał na kartce w rubrykę _Obserwacje_ swoje spostrzeżenia, lecz ja i tak wyrwałem mu długopis z ręki, poprawiając kilka zdań i dodając co nieco od siebie. Zerknąłem na pismo chłopaka. Po jego sposobie można dowiedzieć się wiele istotnych rzeczy na temat danej osoby. U Johna pismo było średnie (potrafił przystosować się do sytuacji), duże odstępy (cenił sobie wolność lub być może nie lubił czuć się przytłoczony), pochylenie pisma w prawą stronę (był otwarty na nowe doświadczenia), nieco zaokrąglone i połączone ze sobą (styl lekarski; był kreatywny oraz systematyczny). Na moment oderwałem się od rzeczywistości, by dodać te informacje do Pałacu Umysłu i zachować je na potem.

 Nauczyciel wpisał nam obojgu _A+**_ , na co twarz Johna rozświetliła się w promiennym uśmiechu, a on spojrzał na mnie z wdzięcznością. Zadzwonił dzwonek, więc chwyciłem swoją torbę i wyszedłem z sali, sięgając ręką do kieszeni spodni, by wyjąć miętową gumę balonową i wrzuciłem jedną do ust. Skierowałem się do wyjścia i odetchnąłem głęboko, czując się w końcu wolny.

 - Sherlock!

 Zatrzymałem się w połowie drogi do parkingu i poczekałem aż znajoma blond głowa pojawi się obok mnie.

 - John – odpowiedziałem mu neutralnym tonem i westchnąłem, spoglądając na szczekającego na rowerzystę psa po drugiej stronie ulicy. Chciałem już wrócić do domu.

 - Ja… - odchrząknął i oblizał dolną wargę. – Nie jestem zły, że opuściłeś kilka… w zasadzie aż trzy zajęcia z redagowania gazetki, ale… - Spojrzał na mnie, poprawiając książkę znów przyciśniętą do piersi. – To nie fair z twojej strony.

Odwróciłem wzrok i ruszyłem do przodu w stronę parkingu.

 - Byłem zajęty.

 Usłyszałem dźwięk przychodzącego sms-a, więc wyjąłem telefon z kieszeni.

  _Oddam ci kluczyki u Wilkesa. Potrzebowałem podwózki. Pilne. Wyjaśnię potem. Kutasie. – V_

Zacisnąłem usta, wciskając telefon z powrotem do kieszeni i zerknąłem na parking. Rzeczywiście Victor _pożyczył_ mój motocykl. Niech go szlag. Choć z drugiej strony przynajmniej miałem pewność, że ten nie obraził się na tyle, by chcieć usłyszeć ode mnie przeprosiny. Nie zniósłbym tego. Zawróciłem więc, niemalże wpadając na Johna i zacmokałem poirytowany.

 - Wracasz pieszo?

 - Jak widać – burknąłem, nawet nie odwracając się za siebie.

 - Możemy pójść razem – zaoferował John i podbiegł do mnie, próbując dorównać tempu, które nadałem.

 - Nie rozmawiam, kiedy myślę.

 - Och… Okay.

 Zmarszczyłem brwi i spojrzałem przelotnie na Johna, który zdawał się być niewzruszony tym, że mógłbym całą drogę iść i milczeć. Zarzuciłem na siebie kurtkę i wsadziłem dłonie do kieszeni, robiąc balona z gumy. Nie mogłem zrozumieć, po co John chciał mi towarzyszyć, skoro dałem mu jasno do zrozumienia, że nie chcę mieć kompani.

 - Wybierasz się na przyjęcie do Sebastiana Wilkesa? – odezwał się po upływie niecałych dziesięciu minut.

 - To idiota.

 - Czy dla ciebie wszyscy nimi nie są?

 Uniosłem kącik ust.

 - Oczywiście.

 - Z wyjątkiem ciebie.

 - Oczywiście.

 Roześmiał się i poczułem na sobie jego wzrok.

 - To samolubne z twojej strony.

 - Wyrażanie swojego zdania? Nie sądzę. – Odwzajemniłem spojrzenie.

 John przyjrzał mi się badawczo i otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale po chwili rozmyślił się i odwrócił głowę, milcząc. Westchnąłem z irytacją.

 - Co?

 Łypnął na mnie wzrokiem i przygryzł dolną wargę.

 - Jesteś… - urwał i zmarszczył brwi. – Nadzwyczajny.

 Poczułem, jakby silny podmuch wiatru zatrzasnął drzwi mojego Pałacu, powodując uruchamianie się alarmu, który zaczął wyć w moich uszach, rozświetlając wnętrze na czerwono.

 - To nie to, co zazwyczaj mówią ludzie – mruknąłem i spojrzałem na Johna uważnie.

 - A co zazwyczaj mówią?

 - Odwal się.

 Po raz kolejny mogłem oglądać, jak chłopak wybuchnął śmiechem, podczas gdy jego policzki pokryły rumieńce. Odwzajemnił moje spojrzenie, szeroko się uśmiechając, na co ja mimowolnie zrobiłem to samo, czując tajemniczo przyjemne iskry wewnątrz mnie. Po chwili John spuścił wzrok, a ja nie rozumiałem, dlaczego za każdym razem, gdy śmiał się w moim towarzystwie to czuł się zawstydzony. Zauważyłem, jak podniósł rękę i poprawił sobie włosy, które według mnie, w ogóle tego nie potrzebowały.

 - Więc… - odezwał się cicho. – Wybierasz się do Sebastiana?

 - Nie planowałem tego – westchnąłem.

 - Och, tak… Okay… Tak. Ale… Ja myślałem… Myślałem, żeby pójść.

 Uniosłem brwi i parsknąłem.

 - Sebastian rzeczywiście musi być zdesperowany – mruknąłem.

 - Przypuszczam, że mógłbym tam pójść i myślałem, że…

 - Że będę tam i wprowadzę w życie w towarzyskie, którego w ogóle nie masz? – Byłem rozbawiony.

 -  Ja… - John przełknął nerwowo ślinę. - Nigdy jeszcze nie byłem na tego typu… imprezach. Oczywiście najpierw musiałbym porozmawiać wcześniej z ojcem, ale gdyby nie miał nic przeciwko to… - Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. – No wiesz.

 Wpatrzyłem się w niego i zmrużyłem oczy, przystając, gdy znaleźliśmy się pod jego domem.

 - Ty naprawdę chcesz tam pójść – stwierdziłem i wyprostowałem się, górując nad Johnem. – I chciałbyś wybrać się tam ze mną.

 Uniosłem kącik ust, gdy policzki Johna przybrały szkarłatny kolor. Przez długi czas spoglądał w bok, oblizując nerwowo dolną wargę. Powoli odwrócił się i spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. Na jego twarzy igrał lekki uśmiech.

 - Tak.

Tym razem to ja uciekłem wzrokiem w inną stronę, nie ze strachu, ale ponieważ nie rozumiałem, dlaczego John wybrał sobie akurat mnie do rozpoczęcia swoich interakcji społecznych. Ignorowałem go przez większość czasu, krytykowałem i byłem opryskliwy, a on mimo to zachował swój miły i uprzejmy sposób bycia, znosząc, z najwyraźniejszą przyjemnością, moją obecność. Uśmiechnąłem się chytrze i spojrzałem na niego, unosząc podbródek.

 - Pod jednym warunkiem – odparłem, a ja ujrzałem w oczach Johna nadzieję. - Ja sprawię, że przez jeden wieczór całkowicie zapomnisz o swoim malutkim i nudnym życiu, a ty – Zbliżyłem się, patrząc w dół na chłopaka spod przymrużonych powiek. – dokończysz za nas artykuł w gazetce szkolnej.

 - Och… - John zwiesił głowę, poprawiając torbę na ramieniu. Przez moment wydawało mi się, że dostrzegłem cień rozczarowania przebiegający mu przez twarz, ale po chwili uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Jasne. Okay. Tak.

 Cofnąłem się, wyciągając z kieszeni paczkę papierosów.

 - Zatem do zobaczenia wieczorem, John. Radzę ci uprzedzić ojca, by nie wysilał się, czekając na ciebie.

 Mrugnąłem do niego, wkładając papierosa między zęby i odwróciłem się, ruszając drogą przed siebie. Dopiero na końcu ulicy dotarło do mnie, że mimowolnie i po raz pierwszy odprowadziłem Johna do domu, nie zdając sobie jeszcze sprawy, że  nie był to ostatni raz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Zgwałcili mi tatę" – nazwa zespołu została zapożyczona od zespołu o takiej samej nazwie. Tak, taki naprawdę istnieje.  
> "Rzygające Posągi" – nazwa pochodzi o wiersza Bruno Jasieńskiego o tym samym tytule
> 
> ** W USA istnieje inny system oceniania:  
> A - ocena wysoka;  
> B - ocena powyżej średniej;  
> C - ocena średnia;  
> D - ocena dostateczna;  
> F - ocena niedostateczna.


	5. Przyjęcie u Sebastiana.

 Miałem nadzieję, że gdy już znajdziemy się u Wilkesa, Victor nie będzie na mnie zły. Nie byłem zdolny do przeprosin, które zawsze uważałem za poniżanie się przed innymi dlatego, gdy otrzymałem od niego sms-a, liczyłem, że jakoś ujdzie mi to płazem. Jak zawsze. Ludzie sprawiali wrażenie zbudowanych z jednego prostego mechanizmu, z którym, jeśli potrafiłeś go odpowiednio nakręcić, mogłeś zrobić wszystko.

 Istniała jednak jedna,  maleńka różnica, a mianowicie John Watson. To właśnie on zaprzątał mi teraz głowę. Moje myśli miały jeden tok myślenia, który obrałem ja sam i kierowałem nimi,  tak jak tego chciałem. To sprawiało, że udało mi się zachować ład w Pałacu Umysłu, gdzie każda poszczególna myśl wędrowała do odpowiedniego pokoju, w którym zapisywałem  ją i odkładałem na później. Teraz, pomimo mojego skupienia, co chwila drzwi do pokoju Johna otwierały się, nie pozwalając mi myśleć. (Interesujące. Nowe. Zdecydowanie nie do usunięcia). John chciał pójść ze mną na prywatkę do domu Wilkesa z kompletnie niewiadomych mi przyczyn. Zaimponowałem mu? To na pewno. Podziw. John mnie podziwiał. Śmiał się. Nawet teraz potrafiłem ponownie odtworzyć jego śmiech, który przyjemnie wypełnił moje uszy. (Choć wolałbym usłyszeć go znów na żywo). Nie obrażał się. Wytknąłem mu jego błędy, wyszperałem głęboko skrywane informacje na temat rodziny, ignorowałem go, dałem jasno do zrozumienia, że nie chciałem mieć nic do czynienia z jego osobą i wiele innych rzeczy, które na ogół odstraszały ode mnie ludzi. Tak, zdawałem sobie sprawę, że wiele z nich robiłem wbrew sobie. Nie mogłem dopuścić, by uczucia, od których starałem się odseparować, nagle teraz znalazły się w centrum. Zdecydowanie nie. Ale… Dlaczego mimo moich silnych starań tak dobrze czułem się w towarzystwie Johna Watsona?

 Wyszedłem z domu i gdy znalazłem się na rogu ulicy, przystanąłem, by zapalić papierosa. Wciągnąłem dym do płuc, przymykając powieki i napawałem się chwilą samotności i niezmąconej ciszy panującej na ulicy. Rozbawiła mnie myśl Johna pojawiającego się na przyjęciu, w którymś ze swoich puchowych swetrów i swoją mini encyklopedią przyciśniętą do piersi. W ogóle nie byłbym zdziwiony, gdyby tak zrobił, choć sensu nie byłoby w tym choć krztynę. Intrygowało mnie jednak to, po jakie licho chłopak chciał się tam wybrać. Tani alkohol, papierosy, narkotyki – to nie było jego środowisko, zatem miał zamiar wejść do środka i zapytać się czy mają dla niego szklankę lemoniady? Prychnąłem, unosząc kącik ust. To byłoby doprawdy widowiskowe i stuprocentowo johnowe.

 Gdy dotarłem na miejsce, zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie wiedziałem, czy mam zapukać do drzwi i poinformować o swoim przybyciu, czy najzwyczajniej w świecie oprzeć się o drzewo, tak jak zrobiłem to ostatnio i czekać. Ojciec Johna nie darzył mnie sympatią ze względu na pewne porachunki związane z moją rodziną, lecz także liczne występki moje i Victora. Zawahałem się, ale w końcu stanąłem przed domem Watsonów i ruszyłem popękaną asfaltową alejką do drzwi. Zapukałem, odczekałem chwilę i ponownie zapukałem.

 - Już idę – usłyszałem zza drzwi głos ojca Johna, ale, prawdę mówiąc, wcale się nie śpieszył.

 Stałem tam chyba dwie minuty albo dłużej, gapiąc się na drzwi, gzymsy oraz małe pęknięcia na okiennym parapecie. W końcu drzwi otworzyły się ze skrzypieniem. Światło palącej się w środku lampy ocieniało twarz mężczyzny i przenikało przez jego włosy. Po raz pierwszy miałem okazję przyjrzeć mu się trochę dłużej z bliska i widziałem zmarszczki na jego twarzy.

 - Dobry wieczór – odezwałem się, czując się nieswojo. Wiedziałem, że czuć było ode mnie papierosy. – Przyszedłem po…

 - Niestety po mojego Johna, tak, wiem – odparł. – Najpierw jednak chciałem z tobą porozmawiać.

 Cudownie, pomyślałem i powstrzymałem się od wywrócenia oczami. Ojciec Johna był bibliotekarzem i pracując, zawsze prezentował się dosyć elegancko, dlatego w tym momencie, w zwykłej białej koszulce i czarnych dresowych spodniach wyglądał jak nauczyciel w-fu. Otworzył szerzej drzwi, a ja z niechęcią wślizgnąłem się do środka. Dał mi znak, żebym usiadł na drewnianym krześle w salonie, które przyniósł z kuchni.

 - Wybacz, że tak długo nie otwierałem – powiedział i usiadł przy stole. – Próbowałem uratować te biedne książki.

 Zerknąłem na stosy opasłych ksiąg położonych na stole, lecz żaden tytuł nie wydał mi się znany. W duchu modliłem się, tylko by siostra Johna znów mnie nie zaskoczyła, wbiegając do pokoju. Nie miałem zamiaru wysłuchiwać tych idiotycznych pytań po raz kolejny. Usiadłem na krześle, patrząc na mężczyznę. Pan Watson wydawał się zmęczony, a jego twarz była blada, włosy delikatnie przyprószone siwizną. Z tego, co wiedziałem miał on zaledwie czterdzieści parę lat, a wyglądał co najmniej, jakby przekroczył pięćdziesiątkę.

 - Zanim John zejdzie na dół – Mężczyzna usiadł po mojej lewej stronie, co wywołało moje niezadowolenie. Byłem praworęczny i, choć jeśli dla niektórych mogło być to absurdalne, czułem się wtedy mniej pewnie, a nawet niekomfortowo. – chcę się dowiedzieć, mój synu, co ty knujesz.

 Wbiłem wzrok w czujne spojrzenie pana Watsona, czując, jak próbował wyczytać ze mnie jak najwięcej. Prychnąłem w duchu. Nikt nie mógł ze mnie wyczytać nic, jeśli tylko założyłem na twarz odpowiednią maskę.

 - Knuję? – Uniosłem prawą brew. – Myślę, że powinien zadać to pytanie pańskiemu synowi. To on chciał pójść na tę imprezę ze mną.

 - Nie wiedziałem, że tak teraz młodzież nazywa całonocne spotkania miłośników poezji.

 Zamrugałem kilka razy, wpatrując się w mężczyznę. Po chwili usiadłem prosto na krześle i uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Więc w taki sposób John dostał pozwolenie na wyjście z domu o tej godzinie. W miasteczku rzeczywiście działało nieoficjalne kółko miłośników poezji, którego spotkania odbywały się w większości w nocy. Był to poniekąd hołd złożony powieści „Stowarzyszeniu Umarłych Poetów”.

 - Trochę zmieniliśmy zasady – odparłem, unosząc kącik ust. Och, John. Doprawdy, bardzo, bardzo pomysłowe.

 - Rozumiem. – Potaknął głową. – Czy będzie z wami ten twój kolega?

 - Victor i spotkanie miłośników poezji? – parsknąłem. – Pan wie, co pan mówi?

 - Prosiłbym, abyś w moim domu zachował kulturę i szacunek, mój synu.

 Miałem ochotę jęknąć, słysząc jego ostrzegawczy ton i zwrot, którego użył w moją stronę. Odnosiłem wrażenie, jakbym rozmawiał z ojcem lub Mycroftem, z tym że nie miałem przed sobą zapyziałego studenta jednego z najnudniejszych kierunków na uniwersytecie, ale starszą kopię Johna Watsona.

 - Przepraszam – bąknąłem.

 - Dobrze, że chociaż coś z domu wyniosłeś. – Mężczyzna zacmokał z niezadowoleniem.

 - Pan wybaczy – zacząłem, wkładając w swoje słowa beczki wypełnione po brzegi ogromną ilością sarkazmu. – ale jeśli już rozmawiamy o tym, czego nie lubimy w sobie nawzajem, byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby przestał pan się tak do mnie zwracać.

 Przez długi moment mierzyliśmy się wzrokiem. Cholera. To ja poddałem się pierwszy. Stojący w kącie wentylator wydał się zdecydowanie ciekawszy.

 - Nie chciałem byś poczuł się nieswojo. – Głos ojca Johna był teraz cieplejszy, co przykuło moją uwagę. Łypnąłem na niego niepewny, na co ten westchnął cicho. Uniosłem brwi. Jego ekspresja była niemalże identyczna jak syna. – John to dobry chłopak – zaczął ponownie i splótł dłonie razem. – Z jakiegoś powodu zdecydował ci się zaufać. Nie chcę cię oceniać jak książkę po okładce, Sherlocku, ale mieszkamy w zbyt małym miasteczku, by do naszych uszu nie docierały skrawki pewnych informacji. Mam tylko jedno pytanie. – Wbił we mnie zatroskany wzrok, a ja poczułem, jak skurczyłem się od środka. – Nie planujesz żadnych wygłupów?

 Och. Troska i strach, tak bardzo widoczne w oczach tego mężczyzny sprawiły, że przez chwilę byłem niezdolny, by mówić.

 - Nie – Przełknąłem ciężko ślinę. – proszę pana.

 Trwało to jeszcze kilka minut – próba wybadania moich prawdziwych zamiarów – jednak na szczęście w salonie pojawił się John, a ja westchnąłem z ulgą. Wyglądał jak… Johnowy nie John. Ubrał niebieski t-shirt i jeansy, w ręce trzymając rozpinany sweter zamiast tej swojej książki, przez co wydawał się jakby inny.

 - Tato, nie rób mu przesłuchania, błagam cię – odezwał się i obdarował ojca ciepłym uśmiechem, którego natychmiast zapamiętałem, umieszczając w Pałacu.

 - Prowadziliśmy inteligentną rozmowę – oświadczyłem ze słyszalnym sarkazmem, na co John zerknął na mnie, unosząc brwi. W niebieskim było mu zdecydowanie do twarzy.

 - Chyba powinniśmy już pójść – odparł, wyczuwając lekkie napięcie w pokoju i podszedł do ojca, przytulając go krótko. Odwróciłem wzrok. _Intymne. Obce. Coś, czego sam nie mogłem doświadczyć._ Jedyne, na co mój ojciec potrafiłby się zdobyć to uścisk dłoni.

 Opuściliśmy dom Johna i gdy znaleźliśmy się na końcu ulicy, skręciliśmy w prawo, kierując się do przeklętego domu Sebastiana.

~*~

 Wątpię, czy ten wieczór mógł zakończyć się gorzej. Nie byłem w domu Wilkesa po raz pierwszy, więc wyjaśniłem Johnowi, jak to będzie wyglądać i czego powinien się spodziewać. Wydawał się podekscytowany i niezwykle rozentuzjazmowany. Dobrze się bawił, nawet ja to widziałem. Podobał mu się dom, dudniąca muzyka, jedzenie, które składało się głównie z chipsów, popcornu i grillowanych kiełbas. Na ogół nie jadłem za dużo, a to jedzenie powodowało tylko mdłości.

 Przez pierwszą godzinę John starał się zadomowić, a ja próbowałem odnaleźć Victora. Obiecałem sobie, że własnoręcznie go uduszę, jeśli mnie okłamał i moje przyjście tutaj było niepotrzebne. W momencie, gdy go ujrzałem, niestety ktoś inny zaprzątnął mi głowę.

 - Patrz!

 Odwróciłem się, widząc uśmiechającego się od ucha do ucha Johna i uniosłem brwi. Kiedy zniknął mi z oczu?

 - Tamten chłopak nalał mi lemoniady!

 Zerknąłem na szklankę, którą trzymał w dłoni i przygryzłem dolną wargę, próbując się nie roześmiać.

 - John – zacząłem – czy byłeś przy tym, jak ten ktoś nalewał ci… lemoniady?

 - Tak. – Potaknął szybko głową i znów promiennie się uśmiechnął. – Też chciałeś?

 Roześmiałem się. Och John, byłeś taki naiwny.

 - Nie, dziękuję, ale radziłbym ci tego nie pić, jeśli chcesz utrzymać trzeźwość podczas tej nocy.

 Spojrzał na mnie niezrozumiale, marszcząc brwi, ale po chwili dotarł do niego sens moich słów i z miną psa, któremu właśnie odebrano kość, odłożył szklankę na pobliski stolik. Objął się ramionami i westchnął. Obserwowałem go uważnie, myśląc, że zechce wrócić do domu, gdy ten znowu mnie zaskoczył.

 - Możemy wyjść na zewnątrz? – spytał, nie patrząc mi w oczy.

 - Masz zamiar się dąsać z powodu lemoniady? – prychnąłem, ale równocześnie zmarszczyłem brwi. Nie chciałem, by ktokolwiek dokuczał mu w taki sposób. – Jeśli chcesz się czegoś napić, to wystarczy…

 - Nie, chcę zapalić. – Uniósł głowę i spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. Przez długi moment wpatrywałem się w niego i zastanawiałem, czy aby na pewno dobrze usłyszałem. _Pewność. Determinacja. Zdecydowanie_ … - Przestań mnie analizować, wiem, kiedy to robisz, Sherlock. Chcę wyjść na zewnątrz i zapalić papierosa. Tak, dobrze usłyszałeś.

 Minęło kolejnych parę sekund, zanim odwróciłem się i obaj skierowaliśmy się ku drzwiom, by znaleźć się na ganku przed domem Sebastiana. John przysiadł na schodach, prostując nogi. Byliśmy sami, wszyscy zaproszeni goście znajdowali się w środku domu, a dudniąca muzyka, ku mojej uciesze, była tu cichsza i bardziej stłumiona. Podszedłem do Johna i usiadłem obok niego, wyjmując paczkę papierosów.

 - Jesteś pewien? – spytałem i poklepałem się po kieszeni kurtki, by znaleźć zapalniczkę.

 - Ja… mhm – odparł tamten, co nie zabrzmiało dość przekonująco.

 - Nigdy nie paliłeś.

 Wyjąłem dwa papierosy, podając jednego Johnowi, a ten chwycił go ostrożnie i spojrzał na mnie.

 - Nauczysz mnie?

 - Palenie zabija.

 - Popcorn z mikrofalówki i cola też.

 Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Najwyraźniej John był większą zagadką, niż dotychczas uważałem.

 - Patrz i obserwuj.

 Zapaliłem mojego papierosa i uniosłem go do ust, zerkając na chłopaka, którego oczy wyglądały jak dwa wielkie spodki i wpatrzone były w każdy mój ruch. Wciągnąłem więc dym do płuc, czując jak wypełnił je po brzegi i pozwoliłem sobie na chwilę rozkoszy, trzymając go w środku przez kilka sekund, a następnie wypuściłem, unosząc podbródek. Odwróciłem głowę do Johna i podałem mu papierosa.

 - Myślałem, że będę palić mojego – odezwał się i zmarszczył brwi, wyglądając na obrażonego.

 - Masz tylko spróbować – odparłem rozbawiony. – Wciągnij dym do płuc i nie zaciągaj się.

 - To po co mam wciągać dym?

 - Na litość boską, John, po prostu zrób, co mówię. Chcę, żebyś na początku oswoił się z dymem.

 Położyłem mu dłoń na ramieniu, a ten zerknął na mnie zaskoczony, ale się nie odsunął. Patrzyłem, jak uniósł papierosa i powoli przyłożył go do ust. Gdy zrobił to, co mu kazałem, uśmiechnął się szeroko zadowolony z siebie. Następnie krok po kroku wyjaśniłem mu, jak powinien się zaciągnąć. Spaliliśmy jednego papierosa na pół, ponieważ wiedziałem, że gdyby John wziął ode mnie więcej, zaczęłoby mu się kręcić w głowie, a ja zdecydowanie nie chciałem mieć go na sumieniu.

 Wydarzenie, które potem miało miejsce, przesądziło o tym, że miałem całkowitą rację co do przyjęcia u Wilkesa. Nie na darmo obaj z Victorem trzymaliśmy się od niego z daleka. Gdy wróciliśmy z Johnem do środka, znajdująca się tam zdecydowanie mniejsza ilość osób zwróciła moją uwagę. Coś było nie tak. Rozejrzałem się dookoła, by odnaleźć źródło nagłego zainteresowania i dostrzegłem w drzwiach łazienki grupkę chłopaków trzymających czerwone kubeczki z alkoholem. Poszedłem w tamtą stronę, marszcząc brwi i stanąłem na palcach, by dojrzeć coś ponad ich głowami.

 - O boże – mruknąłem i zacząłem przepychać się przez tłum pijanych nastolatków. Poczułem, jak jeden z nich wylał na mnie alkohol, na co ja warknąłem wściekle, odpychając chłopaka. W końcu udało mi się dostać do łazienki. Przysięgam, nigdy nie poczułem się bardziej wściekły i przerażony zarazem. Na podłodze, w kałuży krwi i wymiotów, leżał Victor, a nad nim stał Sebastian, trzymając go jedną ręką za włosy, a drugą przytrzymując ramiona, podczas gdy Moran z wyraźną przyjemnością zadawał mu silne ciosy. Zareagowałem natychmiast, wbiegając do środka i rzucając się na Morana, by odciągnąć go od Victora.

 - Och, proszę, proszę, książę z bajki przybył na ratunek! – zawołał Sebastian, rechocząc i puścił włosy Victora, którego głowa opadła na ziemię, ale na szczęście chłopak był przytomny. Poczułem czyjąś obecność za sobą i napiąłem mięśnie, ale odpuściłem, gdy usłyszałem cichy szept Johna wyrażający przerażenie. – Twoja księżniczka była niegrzeczna. – Wilkes wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu, a ja zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści.

 - Puść go – warknąłem, nie pozwalając Moranowi znów zbliżyć się do przyjaciela i stanąłem mu na drodze. – Co, boisz się wyznać prawdę ojcu i swoim pożal się boże przyjaciołom? – zapytałem, niemalże plując jadem w jego stronę. Wiedziałem, że igram z ogniem, ponieważ on miał po swojej stronie wszystkich rugbistów, ale miałem to głęboko w nosie. Nikt nie miał prawa traktować tak Victora.

 - Prawdy? – Sebastian wybuchnął śmiechem, ale zobaczyłem w jego oczach ostrzegające ogniki. – Ten pedał – Wskazał głową na Victora. – zaczął się do mnie dobierać. Przez niego będę musiał się teraz szczepić. – Kilka osób roześmiało się za moimi plecami.

 - Może miał powód, by to robić.

 - Sherlock… - Victor spojrzał na mnie błagalnym wzrokiem i pokręcił delikatnie głową, nakazując mi przestać. Och, zdecydowanie nie miałem takiego zamiaru.

 - Prawda czasem potrafi zaboleć, Sebastianie, nieprawda? – Wbiłem w niego wzrok. – A może twoi znajomi już wiedzą? Znają prawdę o tym, jak masturbujesz się, oglądając gej porno w internecie, a pod łóżkiem trzymasz magazyny z półnagimi sportowcami? Och, z pewnością to wiedzą, nie należysz do łgarza. Reputacja twojej rodziny jest zbyt ważna, dlatego twój ojciec znajduje sobie, co parę miesięcy nową kochankę, ukrywając to przed wszystkimi, bo nie może zapewne znieść tej całej rodzinnej sielanki. Także twoja matka ukrywa fakt, że straciła pracę, bo przespała się z szefem i byłoby to bardzo niewygodne, gdyby ta informacja uzyskała szerszy rozgłos. Och i pozostała jeszcze sprawa Wilkesa Juniora, czyli ciebie, nieprawda?

 - Zamknij się – warknął Sebastian, na co ja tylko uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, czując, jak John pociągnął mnie ostrzegawczo za rękaw kurtki.

 - Gdyby rodzice i znajomi dowiedzieli się, że nienawidzisz i potępiasz w sposób fizyczny osoby homoseksualne tylko po to, by wyładować swoją złość, ponieważ sam jesteś gejem, myślisz, że wiele byś stracił w ich oczach? – spytałem i rozejrzałem dookoła, udając zaskoczenie na widok zebranych ludzi. – Och… Chyba właśnie oficjalnie zmieszałem cię z błotem, Sebastianie. – Uśmiechnąłem się, unosząc dłonie niewinnie do góry. Wilkes poczerwieniał na twarzy i wbił we mnie wściekłe spojrzenie. Puścił Victora i podszedł do mnie, chwytając mnie za kurtkę i przyciskając do ściany.

 - Hej! – odezwał się John, ale ja powstrzymałem go, unosząc dłoń.

 - Jesteś nienormalny, rozumiesz? - Sebastian wydyszał w moją twarz. – Jesteś popieprzonym świrem, Holmes. Odwołaj to, co powiedziałeś! Natychmiast! To nieprawda, odwołaj to.

 - Prawda – zacząłem – zaczyna się w kłamstwie.*

 Poczułem silne uderzenie w nos, a potem krzyczącego do zebranych osób Sebastiana. Był wściekły, ale próbował wmówić wszystkim, że się naćpałem i wygadywałem jakieś głupoty. Wychodząc, Moran pchnął mnie barkiem na ścianę, a ja zacisnąłem zęby, łapiąc równowagę. Wiedziałem, że nie powinniśmy tu przychodzić. Czułem to! Chwyciłem się dwoma palcami u nasady nosa, gdy John chwycił mój nadgarstek.

 - Sherlock, wszystko w porządku?

 - To nie ja leżę na podłodze – warknąłem, wyszarpując swoją dłoń i podszedłem do Victora, który zdołał podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej. – Cholera – mruknąłem, widząc rozcięty łuk brwiowy, z którego obficie leciała krew. – Muszę go stąd zabrać.

 - Nie możesz. – John przykucnął obok mnie. – Łuk brwiowy jest mocno ukrwionym miejscem. Najpierw trzeba zatamować płynącą krew, żeby on mógł wstać i gdziekolwiek się stąd ruszyć.

 - Wziąłeś go ze sobą? – jeknął Victor i spojrzał niepewnie na chłopaka.

 - Jak widzisz – burknąłem. – Możesz wstać?

 - Sherlock, daj mi parę minut, opatrzę go najszybciej jak się da i wyjdziemy stąd. – Tym razem John położył mi dłoń na ramieniu i spojrzał na mnie pewien tego, co powiedział. Zerknąłem na Victora. Zerknąłem na drzwi. Skinąłem głową. Zaufałem Johnowi. Spojrzałem raz jeszcze na Victora i przełknąłem ciężko ślinę, widząc zaschnięte ślady po łzach na jego policzkach.

~*~

 John okazał się niezwykle pomocny. Opatrzył Victora, podał mu wodę w czerwonym kubku, który znalazłem i z trudem udało nam się opuścić dom Sebastiana. Victor był słaby i widziałem, jak przez jego twarz przebiegał grymas bólu podczas nawet najmniejszego ruchu. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak długo leżał w łazience, będąc kopany w klatkę piersiową, brzuch i nogi, ale na samą myśl miałem ochotę wrócić tam z powrotem i zrobić to samo z Sebastianem. Zamówiłem taksówkę, ponieważ Victor nie był w stanie dojść do domu, nawet wspierając się na moim ramieniu. Załadowaliśmy go na tylne siedzenie samochodu i wślizgnęliśmy się do środka. Jazda do jego domu wydawała się wyjątkowo długa. Ojciec Victora otworzył drzwi, przyjrzał się synowi i wciągnął go do środka bez słowa podziękowania.

 Była już za piętnaście druga. Ruszyliśmy w ciszy drogą przed siebie. Wsunąłem dłonie do kieszeni kurtki, zamykając na chwilę oczy i biorąc głęboki wdech.

 - Dziękuję – odezwałem się, czując, że byłem winny Johnowi więcej niż tylko to.

 - Nie ma za co. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Nawet jeśli ty byś tak nie postąpił, dla mnie to nie był żaden problem. Lubię pomagać, a Victor tego potrzebował.

 - Będziesz dziwnym lekarzem.

 John roześmiał się serdecznie, a ja spojrzałem na niego i poczułem tajemnicze ciepło w brzuchu po raz kolejny. W tym momencie miałem ochotę przystanąć, odgarnąć mu kilka blond pasemek z czoła i przyjrzeć mu się z bliska. Chciałem spojrzeć w jego błękitne oczy. Skąd się wzięła taka nagła fala czułości we mnie?

 - Mówi to zapalony naukowiec – mruknął chłopak.

 Uniosłem kącik ust.

 - Mówiłem szczerze, John.

 Zauważyłem, jak jego policzki pokryły delikatne rumieńce.

 - To… To nic takiego… Sherlock, naprawdę… Ja…

 - Przestań, bo znów zaczynasz bełkotać.

 Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, a ja dostrzegłem dużą plamę na jego ramieniu.

 - Ktoś cię oblał.

 - Och, tak. Poszedłem od razu za tobą, ale… Wpadłem na jakiegoś chłopaka, a że nie mam powalającego wzrostu jak ty, jego piwo wylądowało na mnie.

 - Twój ojciec się dowie, że go okłamałeś – stwierdziłem.

 John przełknął nerwowo ślinę, ale wzruszył delikatnie ramionami.

 - To… nic takiego. On zrozumie.

 - Zrozumie? – Uniosłem brwi. – Chyba zabije.

 Chłopak spuścił wzrok, przygryzając dolną wargę. Nie chciałem, by przeze mnie John miał kłopoty, a wiedziałem, że jeśli do tego dojdzie, będzie to moja wina.

 - Chodź do mnie. – Byłem zaskoczony, gdy zorientowałem się, że to ja wypowiedziałem te słowa na głos.

 John otworzył szeroko oczy i spojrzał na mnie, mrugając szybko.

 - Ale… Co… Nie, to w porządku. Ja nie muszę… To okej… Nie musisz.

 - Ale chcę.

 Przystanąłem i spojrzałem na niego.

 - John, przez te parę minut, podczas których twój ojciec zmusił mnie, bym z nim siedział udało mi się zauważyć na jak wiele sposobów zdołałby mnie rozgnieść, gdybym go okłamał, nie idąc z tobą na cudownie przez ciebie wymyślone spotkanie miłośników poezji – prychnąłem. – Masz czas do piątej nad ranem. Jeśli chcesz wrócić w takim stanie do domu, jutro będziesz bezdomny. Zamiast tego możemy pójść do mnie i przesiedzieć te kilka godzin tam. Tylko w taki sposób będę mógł się odpłacić.

 - Nie jesteś mi nic winien, Sherlock – odparł John cicho. Skrzyżował ręce i łagodnie się uśmiechnął. Wyglądał, jakbyśmy wrócili z wieczornego spaceru, podczas którego kontemplował piękno świata.

 Zrobiłem krok do przodu, górując nad Johnem i spojrzałem w dół. To go zawsze onieśmielało.

 - Chodź do mnie.

 John spuścił głowę na dół, splatając nerwowo palce i wciągnął powietrze do płuc.

 - Ale twoi rodzice…

 - Zaufaj mi, John.

 Chłopak zerknął do góry, przygryzając dolną wargę. Kiedy powoli pokiwał głową, uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Ruszyłem do przodu, próbując ukryć podekscytowanie pod maską obojętności, z myślą, że po raz pierwszy odwiedzi mnie ktoś inny niż Victor. Równie szczęśliwy czułem się tylko, gdy rodzice podarowali mi na urodziny psa. W Pałacu Umysłu zapaliło się czerwone światło. _Błąd. Błąd. Błąd._ Błąd, którego nie potrafiłem zdefiniować. Wtedy jeszcze nie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Prawda zaczyna się w kłamstwie" - cytat z Doktora House'a


	6. Rozmowy nocą.

 Dotarliśmy do mojego domu w przeciągu piętnastu minut. Ojciec znów był w Waszyngtonie, a że należał  on do moich jedynych zmartwień, nie musiałem się przejmować, że ten zaskoczy mnie, gdy znajdę się w środku. Wsunąłem więc po cichu klucz do zamka i wiedząc, że nawet jeśli Mycroft lub matka usłyszą, że wróciłem, żaden z nich nie ruszy się nawet z łóżka, będąc przyzwyczajonym do moich częstych późnych powrotów.

 Widziałem, jak John rozglądał się po salonie z lekko zszokowanym wyrazem twarzy. Bez wątpienia był to najbardziej elegancki dom, jaki kiedykolwiek zdarzyło mu się odwiedzić. Jego wzrok powędrował ku obrazom wiszącym na ścianie. Podobnie jak u wielu południowych rodzin całe moje drzewo genealogiczne można było prześledzić na kilkunastu ozdabiających ścianę portretach. John przyglądał się im uważnie, szukając, zapewne, podobieństwa. Następnie skupił uwagę na umeblowaniu, które nawet po dwudziestu latach użytkowania wyglądało jak nowe. Meble były ręcznie wykonane z wiśniowego drewna i zaprojektowane specjalnie do każdego pokoju. Wnętrze sprawiało wrażenie miłego, choć rzeczywistość była zupełnie inna. O wiele zimniejsza.

 - Twój dom jest przepiękny.

 Odwróciłem się, by spojrzeć na Johna. Naprawdę był oczarowany.

 - Skoro tak uważasz – mruknąłem.

 Wtedy skierował na mnie swój wzrok.

 - Powinieneś doceniać swoje szczęście.

 - Wręcz nie posiadam się z radości.

 John parsknął i pokręcił głową.

 - Jesteś niemożliwy.

 - Nieznośny, sarkastyczny, bezpośredni, racjonalny i nieludzki również – odparłem, kierując się do kuchni. – Coś do picia?

 - Herbatę?

 - Piwa? – zapytaliśmy w tym samym momencie. John przystanął w progu kuchni i splótł nerwowo dłonie.

 - Ja… nie piję – bąknął. Zauważyłem, jak w nikłym świetle księżyca jego policzki pokryły delikatne rumieńce. Uniosłem prawy kącik ust.

 - Zamierzasz spędzić cztery godziny w moim domu, gawędząc przy filiżance herbaty?

 Chłopak spuścił głowę.

 - Nie, ja tylko… Pani Hudson i ja, my… Dzięki niej uwielbiam pić herbatę i…

 - Wolne popołudnia spędzasz ze swoją gospodynią, pijąc herbatę? – prychnąłem. – Wolisz, jak opowiada ci o poczynaniach swojej gromadki kotów czy o tym, że jej sąsiadka nie była na niedzielnym na nabożeństwie?

 Nie ukrywałem, jak bardzo mnie to rozbawiło. Och, John… Był tak bardzo inny, a co najdziwniejsze to tak bardzo, bardzo do niego pasowało. Uśmiechając się pod nosem, przygotowałem mu herbatę i sięgnąłem po cukier.

 - Nie słodzę – odezwał się cichym głosem John. Jego szept był cichszy niż szelest liści poruszanych przez wiatr. Łypnąłem więc na niego i dopiero wtedy zauważyłem głębokie zażenowanie zdobiące jego twarz. W jakiś nieznany mi sposób to, co powiedziałem, musiało go urazić. Podałem mu kubek, unikając jego wzroku i nalałem sobie jedynie szklankę wody. Nie miałem ochoty na nic więcej.

 - Pójdziemy do mojego pokoju – zadecydowałem i ruszyłem ku schodom, wymijając  Johna. Usłyszałem za sobą ciche stąpanie. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że John będzie pierwszą osobą, nie licząc Victora, która przekroczy próg mojego pokoju. Nikogo nigdy nie zapraszałem. Cóż nie miałem nikogo, kogo mógłbym zaprosić. Zresztą nie byłem osobą stroniącą od towarzystwa. Lubiłem samotność. – Wejdę pierwszy – odezwałem się półszeptem. – Muszę go powstrzymać, zanim na ciebie wskoczy.

 - Kto? – John spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony.

 - Mój brat.

 Nie wiem dlaczego, ale John nie usłyszał chyba sarkastycznego tonu w moim głosie i otworzył szeroko oczy przerażony. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, wsunąłem szklankę w wolną dłoń chłopaka i wślizgnąłem się do pokoju, natychmiast klękając na podłodze. Objąłem ramionami trzęsącego się z radości psa

i przytrzymałem mu pysk, by ten nie zaczął szczekać.

 - John, wejdź i zamknij drzwi – odezwałem się i przytrzymałem mocniej zwierzę, gdy chłopak pchnął ostrożnie drzwi i wszedł do środka. Utkwił wzrok w psie

i otworzył usta. Zamrugał kilka razy oczami i natychmiast odłożył swój kubek i moją szklankę na stoliku nocnym, by przyklęknąć obok mnie.

 - Nie wiedziałem, że masz psa – szepnął i wyciągnął rękę, by pies uważnie ją obwąchał.

 - Miałem się tym chwalić?

 - Nie, ale… Och, Sherlock, on jest cudowny! – John uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy zwierzę polizało mu palce. Rozluźniłem uścisk i poczułem, jak pies wyrwał się

i zbliżył do Johna, obwąchując jego szyję. - Jak się wabi?

 - Redbeard – odparłem, obserwując, jak John pozwolił psu oblizać całą swoją twarz.

 - Redbeard? – powtórzył rozbawiony. – A gdzie twój kapelusz, piracie?

_Och._

 Spojrzałem zaskoczony na Johna, jednak nic nie odpowiedziałem. Wstałem z podłogi i usiadłem po turecku na łóżku, nie ściągając butów. Sięgnąłem ręką po szklankę wody i wziąłem łyk, siadając głębiej, by oprzeć plecy o ścianę.

 - Uraziłem cię? – spytał niepewnie John i również wstał z podłogi, lecz pies nie dał mu ani chwili spokoju, liżąc mu dłoń. – Przepraszam, Sherlock.

 Wywróciłem oczami.

 - Nie uraziłeś mnie, John – odparłem zirytowany. – Przestań przepraszać za każdą rzecz, którą zrobisz. Nie obchodzi mnie, co sobie myślisz.

 - A czy jest coś, co w ogóle cię obchodzi? – wypalił John i spojrzał mi w oczy.

 Zawahałem się nad odpowiedzią, mrużąc oczy. Przyjrzałem się chłopakowi. Jak ktoś tak prosty mógł być jednocześnie tak bardzo skomplikowany i trudny do rozszyfrowania? Wziąłem łyk wody, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego i uniosłem podbródek.

 - Usiądź, zasłaniasz mi widok na księżyc – burknąłem.

 - Mogę ci zadać pytanie? – spytał chłopak, siadając na brzegu mojego łóżka. Był skrępowany.

 - Moja odpowiedź brzmi: lubię rozmawiać o niczym.

 - Skąd wiesz, o co chciałem spytać?

 Redbeard wskoczył na łóżko i kładąc pysk na kolanach Johna, domagał się głaskania.

 - To logiczne, John – westchnąłem. – Chciałeś mnie zapytać, dlaczego zawsze unikam rozmów na swój temat. Nie stronię od niepotrzebnego strzępienia mojego języka.

 - Dlaczego chcesz ukrywać to jaki jesteś?

 Odwróciłem wzrok od okna, by ponownie spojrzeć na Johna.

 - Nie mówiąc innym, jaki jestem, nie muszę tłumaczyć się, dlaczego taki jestem.

 - A jaki jesteś? – spytał tamten i uśmiechnął się. Poczułem w piersi rozlewające się ciepło i oparłem zimny spód szklanki na kolanie.

 Milczałem. Przez dokładnie cztery sekundy spoglądałem w jego oczy i odwróciłem głowę, patrząc na księżyc. Nienawidziłem prowadzić takich konwersacji. Czułem się nieswojo, a nie mogłem wyznać Johnowi, że byłem samotny, szalony, czasem niezrównoważony, być może nawet świrnięty. Nie chciałem, by znał prawdę.

 Byłem wdzięczny za ciszę, która zapadła. Zerknąłem na lewą dłoń Johna, gdy ten pogłaskał psa i zmarszczyłem brwi.

 - To nie są zwykłe treningi, na które uczęszczasz – stwierdziłem na głos.

 - Nie uczęszczam na…

 - Och, daj spokój – żachnąłem. – Zdarty naskórek na dłoniach oznacza, że coś trenujesz, opalone ramiona i rozjaśnione włosy świadczą o treningach na otwartej przestrzeni, polepszenie kondycji, lepsza koordynacja ruchowa, a nawet wahania nastrojów.

 - Nie mam wahań nastrojów.

 - Owszem, masz – zapewniłem. – Zdarzają się momenty, w których usiłujesz dowodzić, jednak wolisz być stroną wykonującą rozkazy. – Zmrużyłem oczy. Zerknąłem raz jeszcze na posturę chłopaka i po chwili zrozumiałem, co tak naprawdę ukrywał. Spojrzałem mu w oczy i zobaczyłem w nich strach przed tym, co miałem powiedzieć. Usiadłem prosto. – Planujesz wstąpić do wojska.

 John zwiesił głowę i wyciągnął dłoń, drapiąc psa za uchem. Westchnął cicho. Widziałem, jak zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią, wahał się, otwierając i zamykając usta, by na końcu i tak zamilknąć, przygryzając nerwowo dolną wargę.

 - Dlaczego wojsko? – spytałem, chcąc dociec prawdy. Poruszyłem się niespokojnie i westchnąłem poirytowany. Jeszcze do niedawna John wybierał się na studia medyczne, a teraz coś tak nagle wpłynęło na jego decyzję? Chyba że… - Lekarz wojskowy.

 John uśmiechnął się, powoli unosząc kąciki ust ku górze i spojrzał na mnie.

 - Nic się przed tobą nie ukryje, prawda? – zapytał. _Och, John, to oczywiste, że nie._ – Mój dziadek był wojskowym. Zawsze chciałem by był ze mnie dumny, nawet jeśli powtarzał mi to bardzo często każdego dnia. – Dostrzegłem w jego oczach smutek. Spuściłem wzrok, czując się niekomfortowo. – Wybieram się na akademię medyczną. Następnie czeka mnie staż w jednym ze szpitali wojskowych i wybranie jednostki wojskowej, z którą podpiszę kontrakt.

 Wsłuchiwałem się uważnie w słowa Johna, które brzmiały dla mnie absurdalnie. Nie potrafiłem sobie tego wszystkiego nawet wyobrazić.

 - Mogę teraz ja cię o coś zapytać?

  _Ach, cudownie._ Skinąłem głową i odwróciłem głowę ku księżycowi, którego promienie wpadały do pokoju, rozświetlając jego wnętrze. Dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, że przez cały czas siedzieliśmy po ciemku. Żadnemu z nas to nie przeszkadzało.

 - Skąd wiesz tyle rzeczy o innych?

 Westchnąłem.

 - To taka umiejętność, z którą nauczyłem się żyć, John. Ciąg myśli błyskawicznie przelatuje mi przez głowę i formułuję wniosek. Czasem nawet nie uświadamiam sobie poszczególnych etapów tego procesu – wyjaśniłem. – Patrzę na ludzi, miejsca oraz rzeczy i widzę.

 - Co widzisz?

 - Wszystko. – Odwróciłem wzrok od okna, by spojrzeć Johnowi w oczy. – Mam swoistą intuicję. Zdarzają się czasem nieco bardziej złożone przypadki osób, ale wtedy wystarczy, że podejdę bliżej, zrobię mały _research_ i widzę wszystko na własne oczy. Obserwowanie jest moją drugą naturą.

 Słowa wypływały z moich ust, a ja nie czułem potrzeby, by przestać. John nie patrzył na mnie oskarżycielsko, nie rzucał kąśliwych uwag, nie oceniał. Po prostu słuchał.

 - A więc – zaczął – patrząc na drugą osobę, możesz powiedzieć, kim jest i co robi lub robiła w przeciągu ostatnich parę minut?

 Skinąłem głową.

 - To niesamowite. – Uśmiech Johna wprawił mnie w osłupienie. Był szczery. I ciepły. _Niesamowite._ – Co możesz powiedzieć o mnie?

 - O tobie? – Uniosłem prawą brew. – Podaj mi swój zegarek.

 John zmarszczył brwi i wyglądał na lekko rozbawionego. _Ach…_ Nie wierzyłbym mógł cokolwiek z tego wydedukować. Zdjął zegarek i podał mi go, obserwując, jak chwyciłem go do ręki i wstałem. Podszedłem do biurka, by zapalić lampkę i przyjrzałem się uważnie mechanizmowi, wpatrzyłem się w tarczę, ważyłem w dłoni. Chwyciłem lupę, by przyjrzeć się zegarkowi z bliska.

 - Zacznijmy od tego, że wczoraj przed pójściem do szkoły byłeś na poczcie przy Newcastle Street – odezwałem się i uśmiechnąłem się, widząc zaskoczenie na twarzy chłopaka.

 - Nie mam pojęcia, jak do tego doszedłeś.

 - To banalne – odparłem. – Tak absurdalnie proste, że wyjaśnienie jest wręcz zbędne. Obserwacja podpowiedziała mi wczoraj rano, że do podeszwy twojego buta przylgnęła odrobina czerwonawej ziemi. Naprzeciwko urzędu przy King Street zdjęto właśnie fragment chodnika i rozkopano ziemię, tak że trudno w nią nie wdepnąć, wchodząc do środka. Tamtejsza ziemia ma specyficzną czerwonawą barwę i, o ile wiem, nie występuje nigdzie indziej w tych okolicach.

 Zamilkłem i z rozbawieniem wpatrywałem się w zszokowaną twarz Johna.

 - To wyjaśniałoby, w jaki sposób wywnioskowałem twój pobyt na poczcie. Natomiast jeśli chodzi o zegarek… - urwałem, zastanawiając się. – Niewiele tutaj danych, lecz… - Przekrzywiłem głowę i spojrzałem raz jeszcze na zegarek pod światłem lampki. – Ten zegarek należał do twojego ojca, który odziedziczył go twoim dziadku.

 - Zgadza się. – John skinął głową i uśmiechnął się szeroko, wpatrując się we mnie zaintrygowany.

 - Inicjały H.W. – wyjaśniłem. – Litera W wskazuje na twoje nazwisko. Na zegarku wygrawerowana jest data sprzed niemal czterdziestu lat, a inicjały są równie stare jak sam zegarek. Wykonano go więc dla kogoś z poprzedniego pokolenia. – Łypnąłem na Johna i zaryzykowałem. – Darzyłeś dziadka wielkim szacunkiem, jednak był on osobą nieporządną, bardzo niezorganizowaną i nieuważną. Miewał w życiu możliwości, nie wykorzystywał jednak swojej szansy. Żył w ubóstwie. Na koniec roztył się i zmarł.

 Bacznie obserwowałem, jak uśmiech Johna zniknął z jego twarzy, a zastąpił go wyraz bólu. Opuściłem wzrok i oddałem zegarek w jego ręce, przełykając ślinę.

W pokoju zapanowała cisza, którą przerywał tylko tykający na ścianie zegar i ciche ujadanie psa domagającego się pieszczot.

 - Sherlock… - Zerknąłem na chłopaka, próbując wyczytać z jego twarzy, czy nie powiedziałem za dużo. W środku czułem już, że ten zaraz wstanie i opuści dom wściekły i rozżalony. – To było niesamowite.

 Och… Zaraz.

  _Och…_

  _Niesamowite._

 Poczułem, jak serce zabiło mi szybciej w piersi. Spojrzałem zaskoczony na chłopaka i zaniemówiłem. Nie potrafiłem nic z siebie wykrztusić, a śmiech Johna, który wypełnił pokój, sprawił, że zamrugałem kilka razy niezdolny do niczego. Przekrzywiłem głowę, obserwując go, kalkulując i próbując racjonalnie wyjaśnić jego zachowanie, lecz, o ironio, w mojej głowie była czysta, pusta kartka papieru.

 - To było genialne! Sherlock, miałeś rację… Ty… To wszystko… Zgadłeś wszystko, co do joty. – John z wyraźną ekscytacją wpatrywał się we mnie, jakbym podarował mu kolejny sweter do kolekcji.

 - Cóż… - bąknąłem. – To nie to, co ludzie zazwyczaj mówią.

 - A co ludzie zazwyczaj mówią?

 - Odwal się.

 Po tych słowach John roześmiał się głośno, a ja wpatrzyłem się w niego zaintrygowany po tym nagłym wybuchu. Chcąc nie chcąc, sam do niego dołączyłem. W tym momencie czułem się, jakbym dostał coś, czego brakowało mi przez całe moje życie. John był kimś zupełnie innym niż ja, kimś zdecydowanie lepszym, a mimo to nie oceniał mnie, a nawet starał się zrozumieć. Obserwowałem, jak chłopak ocierał kąciki oczu, a jego policzki przybrały różowy kolor. Kiedy ten spojrzał na mnie, uśmiechnął się ciepło i szczerze. W jego wzroku było coś naprawdę cudownego i kojącego, coś, co sprawiło, że nie potrafiłem, a może i nawet bałem się, poruszyć, by nie zniszczyć tej chwili. Co oznaczała? Nie miałem pojęcia. Wiedziałem tylko, że dłoń, którą John położył na mojej była przekroczeniem jakieś niewidzialnej strefy. Zamarłem i zerknąłem w dół na nasze ręce. Dotyk był przyjemny, lecz nie trwał długo. Drzwi do mojego pokoju otworzyły się, a ja prędko cofnąłem dłoń, gdy ujrzałem mojego brata.

 - Czego tu chcesz, Mycroft? – warknąłem niezadowolony z faktu, że po raz kolejny brat wtargnął do mojego pokoju bez pukania.

 - Przyszedłem zapytać się, czy być może nasz gość honorowy, którego uraczyłeś dzisiaj zaprosić w nasze skromne progi, nie zechciałby wypić filiżanki herbaty

i przegryźć trochę ciasteczek – odpowiedział tamten i uśmiechnął się szeroko, a ja tylko prychnąłem, słysząc jego sarkastyczny ton. – Jest trzecia nad ranem – dodał ostrzejszym tonem, patrząc na mnie surowo. – Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś powstrzymał swoje amory do, chociażby, wschodu słońca, bracie.

 - Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś w końcu wyprowadził się z tego domu – odciąłem się. – Twój przekraczający normę o dwa kilogramy tyłek niepotrzebnie tylko zajmuje tu miejsce.

 - Nie bądź dziecinny, Sherlocku – zbeształ mnie Mycroft, cmokając z niezadowoleniem. – Jak na młodego mężczyznę przystało, znajdź swój umiar, proszę. Nie chcemy chyba budzić Mamusi, nieprawda? – Uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się promiennie, prawdopodobnie zadowolony z siebie. Zerknął na Johna i lustrował go przez kilka chwil wzrokiem. – Mam nadzieję, że podoba ci się zagrzewanie miejsca w naszym domu. Nasz ojciec nie chciałby niepotrzebnych wojen i liczę, że ty także – dodał na odchodnym i opuścił pokój, po cichu zamykając za sobą drzwi.

 Chwyciłem najbliższą pod ręką poduszkę i cisnąłem nią w drzwi sfrustrowany cholerną nadopiekuńczością Mycrofta. W tym momencie nienawidziłem go z całego serca. Spojrzałem na Johna, który splótł nerwowo dłonie i odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

 - Naprawdę nie dziwię ci się, że zamknąłeś go w komórce.

 Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się szeroko i zsunąłem z łóżka, by sięgnąć po nasze napoje. Resztę nocy spędziliśmy na rozmawianiu o moich zdolnościach, obserwacji, sztuce dedukcji, a nawet kilku drobnych sprawach, które udało mi się rozwiązać w przeciągu roku. Nad ranem zeszliśmy na dół do kuchni, gdzie czekało już na nas śniadanie. Nie byłem zaskoczony i chciałem uniknąć jedzenia, lecz John upierał się, by podziękować osobie, która to przygotowała. Wyjaśniłem mu, że to moja matka, co spowodowało, że tym bardziej chciał osobiście z nią porozmawiać i podziękować za gościnność, lecz wtedy przypomniałem mu, że zostało nam niecałe pół godziny, by odwieść go do domu i na całe szczęście zrezygnował ze swojego pomysłu.

 - Powiesz twojemu tacie, że tutaj byłem? – zapytał John, gdy opuściliśmy dom.

\- Z całkowitą pewnością już został poinformowany – prychnąłem. – Jego pieprzony monitoring obejmuje całe miasteczko. Mój ojciec jest o wiele gorszy niż Mycroft. To wcielony diabeł i najnudniejszy, a zarazem najniebezpieczniejszy człowiek, którego miałbyś okazję poznać.

 Chłopak spojrzał na mnie i pokiwał głową. Wpatrzyłem się w drogę przed sobą, myśląc o ojcu. Zawsze miałem do niego żal, że nigdy nie było go w domu, lecz wraz z mijającymi latami, czułem już tylko… czystą obojętność. Był moim ojcem, jednak nie odczuwałem tego w żadnym stopniu.

 - Nienawidzisz go? – indagował John.

 Zastanowiłem się przez chwilę i wsunąłem dłonie do kieszeni kurtki.

 - Nie czuję do niego nienawiści – stwierdziłem. – Zdałem sobie sprawę, że kiedy przestaje ci zależeć, boli znacznie mniej. Nie czujesz rozczarowania, gdy nie zadzwoni na urodziny. Nie czujesz rozczarowania, gdy traktuje cię jak powietrze. Nie czujesz rozczarowania, gdy widzisz w jego oczach rozczarowanie z twojego powodu. Po prostu masz to gdzieś.

 - Ale to twój tata. – Głos Johna był łagodny, a gdy na mnie spojrzał, w jego oczach była troska.

 - Jest moim ojcem tylko dlatego, że mnie spłodził, John. To dla mnie obcy człowiek. Nic innego mnie z nim nie łączy.

 John spuścił głowę i zapiął kurtkę aż pod samą szyję. Dalsza droga upłynęła w ciszy, za co byłem chłopakowi naprawdę wdzięczny. Przystanęliśmy na początku asfaltowej alejki prowadzącej do jego domu.

 - Dziękuję ci za wszystko – odezwał się John i uśmiechnął nieśmiało, obejmując się ramionami. Zapewne, gdyby miał ze sobą książkę, przycisnąłby ją teraz do piersi.

 - To… nic. – Wzruszyłem ramionami.

 Chłopak uśmiechnął się szerzej i spojrzał mi w oczy.

 - Dokończę za nas ten projekt. – Uniosłem zaskoczony brwi na te słowa. - Nie musisz już przychodzić na zajęcia, wyjaśnię wszystko pannie Morstan.

 Łypnąłem na Johna, lecz milczałem. Choć nienawidziłem kary, którą wyznaczył mi dyrektor, była to jedyna rzecz, gdzie mogłem się z nim widywać. Przynajmniej nie musząc tłumaczyć się Victorowi z jakiego powodu. Prawda była taka, że po prostu chciałem.

 - Zostało zaledwie parę zdań… - mruknąłem i ponownie wzruszyłem ramionami.

 - Nie ma sprawy, przecież nienawidzisz redagowania szkolnej gazetki. – John roześmiał się i odwrócił, by oddalić się w stronę domu. – Do zobaczenia w szkole.

 Zacisnąłem usta i skinąłem głową. Powoli odwróciłem się na pięcie i ruszyłem drogą powrotną.

 - Hej, Sherlock!

 Przystanąłem, słysząc krzyk Johna.

 - Dokończę za nas gazetkę, ale ty musisz mi obiecać jedną rzecz. – Uśmiechnął się.

 - Tak? – Zmarszczyłem brwi, mając nadzieję, że nie będzie to  jakiś szalony pomysł.

 - Pod żadnym warunkiem nie możesz się we mnie zakochać.

 Zamarłem, wpatrując się w Johna totalnie zaskoczony. Zmrużyłem oczy i zrozumiałem, że żartował, ponieważ roześmiał się cicho.

 Przełknąłem ślinę, spuszczając wzrok.

 Dałem mu słowo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W niektórych fragmentach tekstu wykorzystane zostały cytaty z książki Arthura Conan Doyle'a "Sherlock Holmes: Studium w szkarłacie".


	7. Przyjaciel w potrzebie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam wszystkich po dłuuugiej przerwie i z góry przepraszam za nieobecność, lecz, jak wspomniałam już w paru wcześniejszych komentarzach, moje ukochane liceum wstrzymuje mnie przed publikowaniem mojej amatorszczyzny na AO3. ;)  
> A więc gwoli ścisłości:  
> * Mimo iż deklarowałam się dodać po tej przerwie następną część "Apokalipsy", zdecydowałam się jednak kontynuować "Ostatnią klasę" (co wcale nie wyklucza, że zaprzestanę pisania tego drugiego!).  
> * Nie obiecuję, kiedy dodam kolejną część, lecz, uwierzcie mi, postaram się zrobić to w miarę szybko. Na pewno zanim Święty Mikołaj obdaruje Was prezentami. ;)  
> * Rozdział króciutki, następnym razem postaram się wyskrobać trochę więcej.   
> * Przede wszystkim dziękuję za wszystkie kudoski i komentarze! Dają mi dużą motywację do dalszego pisania.
> 
> Pozdrawiam, lady_Raspberry

 Kilka dni po imprezie u Sebastiana zajrzałem do Victora. Po tym, jak dowiedziałem, że nawet jego ojciec kazał mu zostać kilka dni w domu, czułem, że musiał być w naprawdę złym stanie. Chłopak za wszelką cenę nie chciał dać się zawieść do szpitala. Nienawidził ich równie mocno jak ja. Pod względem lekarzy i opieki lekarskiej byliśmy sobie równi – nie mogliśmy tego znieść. Tym razem jednak dowiedziałem się, że ojciec Victora zadzwonił po pogotowie, a przyczyną tego były liczne obrażenia wewnętrzne, między innymi potłuczone żebra oraz krwotoki zewnętrzne syna.

 Gdy zapukałem do drzwi, pan Trevor wpuścił mnie bez słowa do środka, nie racząc nawet na mnie spojrzeć. Odprowadziłem go wzrokiem, widząc, jak skierował się do kuchni. Policzyłem do trzech i usłyszałem dźwięk otwieranej puszki. W ciszy skierowałem się schodami ku górze. Od zawsze dość sceptycznie podchodziłem do przesiadywania w obcym domu, nawet jeśli był to dom Victora. Wolałem swoje własne zacisze, w którym czułem się najbezpieczniej. Być może dlatego, że stanowiło to dla mnie jedyny azyl.

 Wparowałem do pokoju przyjaciela, nie pukając, dlatego zostałem powitany jego zaskoczonym spojrzeniem, które prędko przerodziło się w ulgę. Chłopak uniósł się na poduszkach z trudnością, krzywiąc się nieznacznie i wbił we mnie zaintrygowane spojrzenie. Opadłem na wytarty, granatowy fotel i rozprostowałem nogi w ciszy. Nie odezwałem się, tylko spojrzałem na Victora, taksując go wzrokiem od góry do dołu. Byłem ciekaw, co tak naprawdę wydarzyło się u Sebastiana Wilkesa, że ten skończył w taki sposób.

 - To niepokojące, że obudziła się w tobie troska o moje zdrowie – odezwał się Victor, a ja wzdrygnąłem się na dźwięk jego głosu, łypiąc na niego.

 - Nawet będąc pępkiem świata, byłbyś ostatnią, o którą bym się martwił – odparłem.

 - Tak czy inaczej i tak byłbyś bardziej wzruszony niż ojciec.

 Spojrzałem na niego uważnie.

 - Tracisz czas na myślenie, że wasze relacje ulegną poprawie.

 Victor odwrócił wzrok, wzruszając ramionami. Obserwowałem, jak poprawiał swój bandaż owinięty wokół żeber, milcząc przez większość czasu. Zerknąłem na stolik nocny, gdy zawibrował telefon chłopaka, jednak ten nie raczył nawet po niego sięgnąć.

 - David załatwił ci lewy towar, prawda? – spytałem, wracając myślami do nocy z przed kilku dni. – Ten chłopak, któremu płaciłeś za narkotyki był znajomym Wilkesa. – Spojrzałem na przyjaciela. – Nie mając o tym pojęcia, wziąłeś za dużą dawkę, a Sebastian to wykorzystał. Zacząłeś się do niego dobierać, co mocno połechtało jego ego – prychnąłem. – Wykorzystał dobry moment, by cię poniżyć. To było tak oczywiste, Victor.

 Chłopak zacisnął pięści tak, że pobielały mu knykcie i wbił we mnie wściekłe spojrzenie.

 - Odwal się – warknął. – Sam zrobiłeś z siebie pośmiewisko, przyprowadzając ze sobą tą ciotę.

 Uniosłem brwi wbrew sobie, lecz przemilczałem jego uwagę. Za nic w życiu nie mogłem powiedzieć mu, że John spędził u mnie resztę nocy po nieudanym wieczorze u Sebastiana. Odwróciłem wzrok, udając, że tykający zegar na ścianie przykuł moją uwagę.

 - Na cholerę go tam przyprowadziłeś? – spytał Victor.

 - Miałem swój powód – mruknąłem, na co tamten prychnął.

 - Oczywiście. Dlaczego miałbyś dzielić się nim z najlepszym przyjacielem?

 Spojrzałem z powrotem na chłopaka, unosząc wysoko brwi.

 - Z kim?

 Victor zaśmiał się gorzko.

 - Och, jasne. – Spojrzał na mnie, kręcąc głową. – Jak na twój genialny mózg, nadal nie zdążyłeś przetworzyć informacji, że tak naprawdę masz tylko mnie?

 Nawet jeśli na moje usta cisnęło się mnóstwo słów zaprzeczenia, zdecydowałem się to przemilczeć. Zirytowany wywróciłem jedynie oczami.

 - A więc zgadzasz się ze mną – stwierdził Victor. – Dobrze wiedzieć, że chociaż raz w życiu nie próbujesz grać nadąsanej primadonny.

 Nie patrząc na chłopaka, wiedziałem, że ten wyszczerzył się szeroko zadowolony z siebie. Prychnąłem na jego słowa, które były tylko potwierdzeniem, że niepotrzebnie traciłem swój czas, wlokąc się tutaj.

 - Po co przyprowadzałeś Watsona?

 Zesztywniałem, słysząc to pytanie, sam nie wiedząc nawet dlaczego. Nie chciałem rozmawiać o Johnie. Nie z Victorem.

 - Spędziłeś z nim w ciągu ostatnich paru tygodni więcej czasu, niż ze mną w ciągu dwóch miesięcy, Sherlock.

 - Przestać robić z siebie zazdrosną żonę, Victor – odciąłem się. – Tworzysz żałośniejszy obraz samego siebie niż ten, który już reprezentujesz.

Nagle poczułem, jak coś miękkiego wylądowało na mojej twarzy. Chwyciłem poduszkę, zanim ta zsunęła się na podłogę i ujrzałem szczerzącego się Victora.

 - Kutas z ciebie, Holmes – odezwał się i zsunął z posłania. Przeszedł obok mnie, a ja zdążyłem dostrzec siniaki zdobiące jego brzuch. Przez moment zastanawiałem się, czy Mycroft dałby radę chociaż trochę załagodzić wyrok sądu, gdybym zamordował Sebastiana za to, co zrobił. Cóż, mój brat jest wszechmogący, więc może powinienem rozważyć tę opcję?

 Victor przysiadł się na krześle obok mnie, włączając komputer i zalogował się na portalu społecznościowym.

 - W ciągu trzech dni stałem się szkolnym pośmiewiskiem. Spójrz.

 Zmarszczyłem brwi, zerkając chłopakowi przez ramię. Wpatrzyłem się w ekran i zerwałem z fotela, stając za plecami przyjaciela.

 - Ile wyświetleń? – spytałem jedynie, wyszarpując Victorowi myszkę z ręki.

 - Wystarczająco – mruknął, ale nie wiedząc, czemu, uśmiechnął się.

 Spojrzałem na zdjęcie Victora leżącego w łazience, a nad nim pastwiącego się Wilkesa wraz z Moranem. Co ciekawe, teraz miałem już nawet gotowy plan zamordowania ich obu. Zmrużyłem oczy, przekrzywiając głowę.

 - Wiesz, co jest w tym wszystkim najśmieszniejsze? – Victor usiadł wygodniej na krześle i spojrzał na mnie, uśmiechając się szerzej. – To zdjęcie opublikował twój nowy przydupas.

 Powoli skierowałem wzrok na chłopaka, marszcząc brwi.

 Kto… Och.

  _Och_ … 

 - Kabelki już stykają? – zapytał złośliwie.

 To nie mógł być…

 Victor zjechał kursorem w dół i moim oczom ukazało się zdjęcie Johna.

  _Opublikowano trzy dni temu o  godzinie 09.24 z profilu: **John H. Watson**._

  _Podpis_ : _Ktoś chyba wdepnął w niezłe bagno. ;)_

 Wyprostowałem się, wciągając powietrze do płuc.

 - Więc… - Victor zerknął na mnie, opierając podbródek na zaciśniętej pięści. – Co zamierzamy z tym zrobić?


	8. Przypadek Johna Watsona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W końcu udało mi się skleić cały 8 rozdział, więc jeśli ktokolwiek z Was jeszcze tutaj pozostał, śledząc ten fanfic - zapraszam do lektury! :)  
>  Dziękuję również za cierpliwość oraz wszystkie kudoski i komentarze!

 Nie zostałem w domu Victora ani minuty dłużej. Po przeczytaniu wpisu Johna poczułem diabelnie nieprzyjemny skurcz w żołądku. Byłem zły? Poirytowany? Wściekły? Rozczarowany? Rozczarowany. Zdecydowanie to ostatnie. Próbowałem odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie _dlaczego_? Dlaczego miałbym się w ogóle przejmować? Czyż nie tego właśnie próbowałem się nauczyć? Umiejętności wyłączenia się, wygaszenia moich uczuć, gdy te nie były mi potrzebne. W zawodzie, z którym chciałem związać swoją przyszłość nie powinno być miejsca na uczucia. Czysty profesjonalizm – tym chciałem kierować się w życiu. Odseparowanie się od uczuć i profesjonalizm. Co się ze mną działo?

 Byłem rozczarowany swoją słabością oraz tym czym obdarzyłem Johna. Nie potrafiłem tego nazwać. Przywiązanie? Nie, zdecydowanie nie. Potrafiłem wyobrazić sobie świata bez Johna Watsona i tych jego wełnianych swetrów. To nie byłoby takie trudne. Niestety John był… dobry. W każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Potrafiłbym wziąć do ręki czarny flamaster i napisać mu na czole _dobry_. Nigdy nie widziałem, by się gniewał, złościł, podnosił głos. To po prostu do niego nie pasowało. Natura Johna nie pozwalała mu przejawiać tych negatywnych emocji. Przynajmniej takie sprawiał wrażenie.

 Dotarłem do końca Oxford Street i wyjąłem z kieszeni paczkę papierosów. Chwyciłem jednego i zacząłem bawić się nim między palcami. Zawahałem się. Miałem ochotę pojawić się pod domem Johna, a raczej wparować do środka i wyjaśnić całą sprawę. Jednak… Wolałem zebrać więcej danych. Nie rozumiałem jednej rzeczy – po co on miałby to robić? Nie miał żadnych powodów, by robić z Victora pośmiewisko w internecie. Pomógł mu pozbierać się z domu Sebastiana, wiedząc że chłopak i tak nie darzy go sympatią. Odnosiłem wrażenie, że John pomógłby nawet wygłodniałemu wilkowi w lesie, gdyby ten potrzebował pomocy.

 Potrzebowałem odpowiedzi. Prostych odpowiedzi.

 Zdecydowałem, że znów zaczaję się na Johna pod jego domem. Ani przez chwilę nie wierzyłem w to, że chłopak byłby zdolny do takiego czynu. Byłem świadom tego, że w tym małym, lecz wcale niegłupim, móżdżku chłopaka nie było chociażby najmniejszego miejsca na złość, co było w pewnym sensie paradoksem, ale moja wyobraźnia nie potrafiła stworzyć obrazu Johna innego niż tego, który już sobie ukształtowała. Owszem, nie byłem idiotą i zdawałem sobie sprawę, że są o wiele cwańsi ludzie niż nam się zdawało i za kurtyną swojego życia publicznego wiele można by się o nich dowiedzieć, aczkolwiek w przypadku Johna Watsona nie miałem z tym najmniejszego problemu. Jego życie prywatne udało mi się rozszyfrować w jednym uważnym spojrzeniu na jego osobę. John był najzupełniej w świecie kimś, kto jak każdy posiadał sekrety, ale nie bał się otwierać na świat, by pokazać, jaki był naprawdę. Potrafiłem to docenić. To dlatego ja i wyłącznie ja miałem szansę dostrzec w nim kogoś zupełnie innego niż wszyscy ludzie, którymi się otaczał.

 Zawędrowałem pod dom Johna, gdy na moim zegarku wybiła trzecia popołudniu, wysłałem mu sms-a, informując go o moim przyjściu i ulokowałem się koło drzewa, za którym skryłem się, gdy przyszedłem tutaj po raz pierwszy, by poczekać na chłopaka. Oparłem się o nie z głębokim westchnięciem i wsunąłem papierosa do ust, lecz pozostawiłem go niezapalonego, bawiąc się nim między zębami. Miałem zamiar dostać się do laptopa Johna i uzyskać odpowiedzi na nurtujące mnie pytania. W duchu błagałem  tylko bym w środku nie zastał ojca chłopaka. Od ostatniej rozmowy miałem go naprawdę dosyć. Po upływie piętnastu minut, który dłużyły się niesamowicie długo usłyszałem trzask zamka i dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Jednak nie tego się spodziewałem.

 - Prędzej zapuścisz tutaj korzenie, kochany. – Pani Hudson posłała mi ciepły uśmiech i stanęła na ganku. – Johna nie ma w domu.

  _Cudownie._ Wyprostowałem się, wyciągając papierosa z ust i wyszedłem z cienia, by spojrzeć na starszą kobietę.

 - Jest teraz w pracy – wyjaśniła. – Chodź, wejdź do środka. Właśnie zaparzyłam herbatę.

  _Ah._ Zapomniałem o dorywczej pracy Johna w schronisku. Pomysł odwiedzenia go tam wcale nie wydał mi się taki głupi. Dlatego podziękowałem za herbatę (za co byłem sobie wdzięczny, gdy usłyszałem siostrę Johna krzyczącą coś z wnętrza domu) i oddaliłem się, kierując w stronę Read Street. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że ostatni raz widziałem Johna, gdy odprowadziłem go do domu po imprezie u Sebastiana, od której minęło już pięć dni. Do teraz nie potrafiłem odgadnąć, co chłopak miał na myśli, gdy powiedział bym pod żadnym warunkiem się w nim nie zakochiwał. Była to zdecydowanie najbardziej absurdalna, ale zarazem brzmiąca niepokojąco smutnie prośba jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszałem. W oczach Johna dostrzegłem desperację, której nigdy w życiu nie pomyślałbym, że mógłbym tam ujrzeć. Dlaczego miałby prosić o _niezakochanie_?

 Dotarłem do schroniska piętnaście minut później, zwalniając kroku, gdy wszedłem na główną drogę prowadzącą do niewielkiego, szarego budynku, wokół którego dostrzegłem klatki. Słysząc skomlenie zamkniętych w nich psów, przez ciało przeszedł mnie nieprzyjemny dreszcz. To z tego miejsca udało mi się zabrać Redbearda i dać mu schronienie u siebie w domu. Gdybym mógł, dałbym je wszystkim czworonogom, które się w tym piekle znalazły. Wtedy z prawej strony dobiegł mnie śmiech i szczekanie psa, a gdy przeniosłem tam swoje spojrzenie z daleka dostrzegłem Johna mierzwiącego z szerokim uśmiechem grzbiet psa. Chłopak miał na sobie niebieski t-shirt z beznadziejnym logo schroniska, w którym pracował, a uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy choćby na sekundę. Uczył szczeniaka aportowania, a ja obserwowałem to z niemałym zainteresowaniem. Nigdy nie widziałem Johna z tak beztroskim i pełnym wigoru wyrazem twarzy, co bardzo dokładnie skopiowałem, by umieścić w Pałacu, w miejscu dla niego przeznaczonym. Jego śmiech roznoszący się echem po okolicy, zwinne i energiczne ruchy, pełne ekscytacji i czystej radości oczy – to wszystko sprawiło, że wpatrzyłem się w Johna z uczuciem, które było mi tak bardzo obce i niezwykle odległe. Poczułem jakby wstąpiła we mnie tak gęsta fala ciepła promieniująca od chłopaka, że na moment zamarłem w miejscu, nie będąc zdolny, by choćby oddychać. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że się uśmiechałem. Szczerze.

 Wtedy John odwrócił głowę i niemal upuścił zabawkę na ziemię, dostrzegając mnie stojącego na środku drogi prowadzącej do schroniska. Pies szczekał na niego, domagając się dalszej zabawy, lecz zaskoczony wzrok chłopaka utkwiony był we mnie. Uśmiech powoli znikł z mojej twarzy, a ja poruszyłem się, odwracając spojrzenie. Wsunąłem dłonie do kieszeni kurtki i ruszyłem do przodu, przemierzając w kilku krokach trawnik i przystając w pewnej odległości od Johna. Poczułem na sobie spojrzenie psa, który na początku zawarczał na mnie, a potem podbiegł i obwąchał mnie, zapewne wyczuwając Redbearda.

 - Sherlock – wydusił z siebie John.

 Przeniosłem na niego wzrok, pozwalając psu wylizać moją dłoń.

 - Bezbłędna obserwacja – odparłem rozbawiony, gdy dostrzegłem, jak policzki Johna pokryły delikatne rumieńce, a oczy zamieniły się w dwa spodki.

 - Co ty… Skąd wiedziałeś? – Sprawiał wrażenie jakby właśnie objawił mu się Bóg.

 - Pani Hudson.

 - Co ty tutaj robisz? – Uśmiechnął się, bawiąc się między palcami patykiem, który nadal był mokry od śliny psa. Nie, chyba nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

 - Na pewno nie przyszedłem w odwiedziny. – Zdziwiłem się, słysząc jak bardzo zirytowany ton przybrał mu głos.

 - Och… Jasne. Tak.

 John zerknął na psa, marszcząc brwi i wtedy uświadomił sobie, że jego palce były pokryte śliską i lepką śliną. Obdarzył mnie jednak raz jeszcze promiennym uśmiechem, co doprawdy było rozbrajającym widokiem. _Fascynujące_.

 - Więc… - zaczął, nie do końca wiedząc, co ze sobą począć i podszedł do mnie bliżej. – Co cię tutaj sprowadza?

 Odpowiedź była prosta.

 - Ty.

 John wbił we mnie zdumione spojrzenie błękitnych oczu, a ja uniosłem kącik ust. Za każdym razem uwielbiałem wprawiać go w zakłopotanie.

 - Ja – powtórzył i zamrugał kilkakrotnie, próbując zrozumieć. – Mógłbyś… - urwał i podszedł do psa, zapinając mu smycz i spojrzał na mnie. – Mógłbyś wejść ze mną do środka? Za dziesięć minut kończę zmianę i…

 - Mhm – odparłem, spoglądając w dół na psa, któremu po krótkiej chwili zmierzwiłem sierść na karku.

 John posłał mi krótki uśmiech i odłożył brudny patyk na ziemię, zabierając ze sobą tylko zabawkę i odwrócił się, kierując się w stronę schroniska. Ruszyłem za nim, obejmując uważnym spojrzeniem zwierzęta zamknięte w klatkach, co nie umknęło uwadze Johna.

 - Chcesz do nich pójść? – zapytał.

 - Dlaczego miałbym? – Wzruszyłem ramionami, odwracając wzrok.

 - Ponieważ przypominają ci twojego psa. Nie ma w tym nic złego, wiesz? Mogę…

 - Nie trzeba. – Machnąłem ręką. – Po prostu zrób swoje i wyjdźmy stąd.

 John przyglądał mi się przez kilka sekund, po czym skinął głową i podszedł do klatki należącej do psa, którego wcześniej wyprowadził na spacer. Obserwowałem, jak kundel wskoczył na okratowane drzwi, gdy chłopak je za nim zamknął i zaskomlał na Johna, który uśmiechnął się do niego i dał ostatni raz polizać się po dłoni. Wtedy skierował nas do głównego budynku i kazał mi poczekać na jednym z krzeseł, z którego i tak nie skorzystałem, obserwując z okna zwierzęta zamknięte jak konserwy w klatkach. Nienawidziłem tego miejsca, lecz jednocześnie czułem, że mógłbym przebywać tu całymi dniami, tak jak John. Teraz rozumiałem jego bezinteresowną pracę w schronisku. Usłyszałem zbliżające się kroki i odwróciłem się, dostrzegając blondyna w zmienionym t-shircie, przewieszonym przez ramię bordowym kardiganie i swojej „biblii” przyciśniętej do piersi. Uniosłem kącik ust mimowolnie.

 - Więc… - zaczął John, łypiąc na mnie niepewnie. – _Ja_ cię tutaj sprowadzam.

 - Mhm – mruknąłem. – Chodzi o Victora – sprecyzowałem.

 John zmarszczył brwi, odwracając wzrok. Powoli założył na siebie sweter i podszedł do drzwi, otwierając je, by wyjść i poczekać na mnie na zewnątrz. Czytając z wyrazu jego twarzy, wiedziałem, że moja odpowiedź go rozczarowała. Czego się spodziewał?

 Opuściłem schronisko, podążając za chłopakiem w wyczuwalnie niekomfortowej ciszy. John szedł obok mnie ze spuszczoną głową i wzrokiem wbitym w mijany pod jego stopami chodnik. Czułem, że coś mi umknęło. Coś bardzo istotnego. Nie mogłem pojąć, co takiego przeoczyłem, nie wiedziałem, co powiedziałem nie tak. Nienawidziłem nie wiedzieć.

 Cóż. Wziąłem się w garść. Przyszedłem do Johna tylko z tego jedynego powodu.

 - Wiem, że wiesz, o co mi chodzi – odezwałem się. – A jedyne czego chcę to odpowiedzi na moje pytania. Potrzebuję twojego laptopa.

 John milczał, kiwając ledwo zauważalnie głową. Zmarszczyłem brwi, zerkając w bok na chłopaka i zmierzyłem go wzrokiem, próbując wybadać, co było przyczyną nagłego zgaśnięcia tak żywego entuzjazmu, który od niego wcześniej promieniował.

 - Dobrze znane ci zdjęcie zostało opublikowane na _Facebooku_ z twojego konta – kontynuowałem. – Chcę zeskanować twojego laptopa.

 - Jasne. – Kolejne kiwnięcie głową.

 - I… to w porządku? – spytałem niepewnie.

 - Tak, jasne.

 Zatrzymałem się poirytowany. Chwyciłem Johna za łokieć, zmuszając go by również przystanął. W końcu ten łypnął na mnie zaskoczony. Musiał wyczuć, że coś było nie tak, ponieważ jego twarz przybrała inny, łagodniejszy wyraz.

 - O co chodzi, Sherlock? – zapytał ostrożnie.

 Puściłem go, wywracając oczami.

 - O _to_ – warknąłem. – Rozczarowałem cię. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego miałbym.

 John spuścił wzrok, robiąc krok w tył.

 - To nic, ja…  - Przełknął nerwowo ślinę. – Wiem, co o mnie myślisz, Sherlock, ale… to zdjęcie…

 Nie dokończył, milknąc i zacisnął kurczowo dłoń na swojej książce. Wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, o co tak naprawdę chodziło.

 - Na litość boską, John… - westchnąłem. – Doprawdy myślisz, że jestem idiotą, który uważałby, że to _ty_ byłeś sprawcą tego całego zamieszania?

 Chłopak uniósł głowę, wbijając we mnie zaszokowany wzrok.

 - To ty nie… Nie myślisz, że to ja?

 Uniosłem oczy ku górze, wzdychając głęboko.

 - Znając moje metody, John, naprawdę myślałeś, że uwierzę w to popieprzone kłamstwo mające na celu zrobienie z ciebie osoby, która z desperacją próbuje przyciągnąć uwagę innych?

 Wzrok Johna powiedział mi więcej niż chciałem. Był zaszokowany. W jakiś sposób poczułem się dotknięty, ponieważ w tym momencie moja duma została naruszona. Ze wszystkich ludzi to John powinien zdawać sobie sprawę, że nie tak łatwo można było zapędzić mnie w kozi róg. Chłopak najwyraźniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wiele o nim wiedziałem. Wtedy dostrzegłem przechodzący przez jego twarz cień wstydu, który wpełzł na jego policzki, pokrywając je rumieńcami. Zwątpił we mnie i to sprawiło, że zamilkł na kilka nieznośnie długich sekund. Podniósł na mnie wzrok, gdy dwójka rozwrzeszczanych dzieci przebiegła obok nas i zmusiła go do zrobienia kroku w moją stronę.

 - Przepraszam – odezwał się, co zabrzmiało aż nazbyt szczerze, biorąc pod uwagę, za co tak naprawdę próbował przeprosić. – Myślałem, że…

 - Źle myślałeś – przerwałem mu, brzmiąc delikatniej niż poprzednio.

 - Powinienem był wiedzieć, że…

 - Że na tą chwilę potrzebuję twojego laptopa. – Westchnąłem, nie chcąc brnąć dalej w nieudolne próby przeproszenia mnie; nie potrzebowałem ich. Nie w przypadku Johna. – Nie roztrząsaj się nad czymś, co i tak mnie nie obchodzi. Teraz – Spojrzałem Johnowi w oczy. – twój dom, laptop.

 John spoglądał na mnie w ciszy, poczym skinął głową i odpowiedział krótkie „tak jest”, co zabrzmiało komicznie z jego ust.

~*~

 Gdy dotarliśmy do domu Johna, ku mojemu niezadowoleniu jego ojciec już tam był. Po przekroczeniu progu objął mnie tylko uważnym spojrzeniem, lecz nie powiedział nic, znikając w salonie z kubkiem ciepłej herbaty i książką wsuniętą pod pachę, co w dość przerażający sposób przypomniało mi Johna. Chłopak zaprowadził mnie do swojego pokoju, po drodze rzucając Harry ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, ponieważ jej głowa wysunęła się z pokoju, a wzrok badawczo śledził mój każdy ruch. John otworzył drzwi i spojrzał na mnie, czekając bym wszedł pierwszy. Jak wspomniałem już wcześniej, nienawidziłem nowych miejsc, a pokój Johna był kolejnym, z którym musiałem się zmierzyć. Poruszyłem się nieco sztywno i wślizgnąłem do pokoju, natychmiast rozglądając się dookoła i chłonąc wzrokiem wszystko, co nawinęło mi się w jego zasięgu. Niewielka komoda, biurko, posłane (odrobinę zbyt pedantycznie) łóżko, ściany były puste, nie licząc jedynej korkowanej tablicy, na której wisiała wydrukowana kopia tablicy Mendelejewa, żółte karteczki z datami sprawdzianów, bądź krótkimi notatkami, wycięte z gazety zdjęcie ludzkiego szkieletu (opisanego od góry do dołu czerwonym długopisem przez Johna) i budowy tkanek. Pokój był skromny i schludny, a co zaskoczyło mnie najbardziej to, że sprawiał wrażenie przytulnego. Był w ten znany mi sposób _johnowy_.

 - Masz.

 Zamrugałem dwa razy, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, że odpłynąłem na kilka sekund, a obok mnie przystanął John i wyciągnął w moją stronę swojego laptopa. Wziąłem go i bez pytania usadowiłem się na łóżku, zrzucając z siebie kurtkę.

 - Chcesz lemoniady?

 Zerknąłem na Johna i pokręciłem przecząco głową. Chłopak i tak zniknął za drzwiami, a ja włączyłem laptopa i zanim ten wrócił zdążyłem przeskanować jego sprzęt, co potwierdziło moje przypuszczenia o tym, że ktoś zhakował jego system. Pozostało tylko pytanie – kto mógł to zrobić? I po drugie – dlaczego? Bez zastanawiania się wiedziałem, że hasła zabezpieczające konta na profilach społecznościowych Johna z pewnością były banalnie łatwe, co niestety zmusiło mnie do sformatowania jego laptopa.

 - Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

 Uniosłem zaskoczony głowę. Dostrzegłem Johna siedzącego w pewnej odległości ode mnie na łóżku. Umknął mi moment, kiedy wrócił do pokoju. Wtedy na stoliku dostrzegłem dwie lemoniady. Znowu.

 Przeniosłem wzrok na Johna i uniosłem prawą brew w geście zapytania.

 - Co u twojego ojca?

 Zmarszczyłem brwi, próbując zrozumieć sens tego pytania.

 - Niekoniecznie jestem osobą, którą to obchodzi – odparłem niepewnie. – Rzadko bywa w domu, o czym dobrze wiesz.

 - Nie żałujesz, że dorastasz praktycznie bez niego? – indagował John, a ja wyczułem cień smutku w jego głosie. – Co byłoby… w porządku. Mi też brakuje mojej mamy. Nawet jeśli jej nie znałem.

 Po raz pierwszy dopuściłem do myśli, że mnie i Johna może jednak coś łączyć. Przez chwile się nad tym zastanawiałem.

 - Nie chciałem się wtrącać – dodał po chwili, zaciskając jedną dłoń w pięść; był zdenerwowany.

Obserwowałem go w ciszy, która nagle stała się gęsta i niezwykle ciężka do zniesienia. Powoli spojrzałem w dół i wróciłem do swojej poprzedniej czynności, w której zająłem się laptopem Johna. Kątem oka widziałem jak ten zmierzwił swoje włosy i sięgnął ręką po lemoniadę, upijając kilka łyków.

 - Twoja kolej. – Wyprostowałem się i zsunąłem laptopa z kolan, podsuwając go Johnowi pod nos. – Na każdym koncie, jakie kiedykolwiek założyłeś zmień hasło. Och, i postaraj się być trochę bardziej kreatywny i nie wpisuj tam z łaski swojej swojego imienia i nazwiska.

 John przechwycił laptopa i odstawił szklankę napoju, zabierając się do pracy.

 - Domyślasz się kto to mógł zrobić? – zapytał po chwili, wystukując coś na klawiaturze, a ja po raz pierwszy ujrzałem kogoś, kto poruszał dłońmi w tak powolnym tempie. Czy on naprawdę zamierzał być lekarzem wojskowym?

 - Brakuje mi informacji – odparłem i widząc poczynania chłopaka, wywróciłem oczami. – Użyj chociaż raz _caps locka_. Nie na darmo masz to wytłuszczone na ekranie.

 - Och… Dzięki. – John posłał mi uśmiech, zerkając na mnie i widziałem jak prędko poprawił wszystko, co napisał.

 Westchnąłem, wślizgując dłoń we włosy i zmierzwiłem je, próbując rozgryźć całą tą sprawę. Na pierwszy rzut oka John był kimś prostym, zwyczajnym, kimś w ogóle nieskomplikowanym, niestanowiącym żadnej zagadki. Wiedziałem, że kryło się pod tym znacznie więcej, lecz nawet jeśli miałbym wziąć pod uwagę tylko te elementarne informacje, musiałbym mieć chociażby najmniejsze pojęcie o jego osobie. Nie mógł być to ktoś z najbliższych ludzi, którymi John się otaczał, ponieważ większość z nich znałem poprzez nieszczęsne redagowanie gazetki. Był to ktoś kto życzyłby źle Victorowi, ale to z Johna pragnący zrobić  tego winnego całemu zamieszaniu. Ktoś kto miałby bezpośredni dostęp do osoby Johna lub za pośrednictwem kogoś od kogo mógł czerpać potrzebne informacji o nim, bądź…

 Wyprostowałem się, patrząc nieobecnym wzrokiem przed siebie.

 - Idiota – mruknąłem.

 John zerknął na mnie, przerywając pisanie.

 - Co?

 - Idiota – powtórzyłem dobitniej, zaciskając powieki. – Jestem idiotą, John. – Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, uchylając powieki i poczułem rosnącą od środka furię, że dałem się nabrać na tą całą szopkę.

 - Okej – odezwał się niepewnie John i zmarszczył brwi. – Dlaczego miałbyś być?

 Roześmiałem się, wstając.

 - Sherlock. – John odłożył laptopa. – O co chodzi?

 Podszedłem do okna, wyglądając przez nie i zmrużyłem oczy. Odpowiedź była tuż przed moim nosem odkąd pojawiłem się w domu Victora. Zaślepiła mnie głupia naiwność. Jak mogłem na to pozwolić? Poczułem, że rozczarowałem samego siebie. Zatoczyłem bezsensowne kółko. Musiałem otworzyć oczy szerzej na świat wokół mnie.

 - O kogo – poprawiłem Johna i odwróciłem się przodem do niego.

 - Wiesz, kto to – wywnioskował z mojej twarzy i odłożył laptopa.

 Skinąłem głową i chwyciłem swoją kurtkę, jednym ruchem zakładając ją na siebie.

 - Powiesz mi, kto to zrobił? – John zmarszczył brwi i wstał. – Dokąd idziesz?

 - Do domu najdurniejszego człowieka na świecie.

 - Czyli?

 Opuściłem pokój, poprawiając kołnierz kurtki i zbiegając po schodach, odparłem głośno:

 - Victora!


	9. Rozwiązywanie problemów.

Czułem, jak bardzo zmęczony byłem całą tą sytuacją, w którą Victor wplątał Johna. Irytujący był dla mnie fakt, że wszelkie wskazówki, kto był sprawcą tego całego zamieszania, świeciły teraz jak neon w mojej głowie. Victor nigdy nie krył swojego negatywnego nastawienia, co do osoby Johna. Po incydencie na przyjęciu u Sebastiana nie kiwnął palcem, by mu podziękować, a w tej sytuacji nawet ja byłbym do tego bardziej przychylny. Teraz wszystko nabierało sensu.

 Kazałem Johnowi pozostać w domu, gdy ten wysunął pomysł towarzyszenia mi, tłumacząc, że jemu również należą się wyjaśnienia. Nie dziwiłem mu się, lecz wiedziałem, że jego obecność tylko pogorszyłaby sprawę. Istotną rzeczą w tym całym zamieszaniu było dla mnie wyjaśnienie: po co? Co miał na celu Victor, ośmieszając siebie na portalu społecznościowym i jednocześnie robiąc z Johna osobę, która do tego doprowadziła? To brzmiało aż nazbyt absurdalnie, by mogło zdarzyć się naprawdę. Victor należał do osób inteligentnych, lecz do osiągnięcia sprytu brakowało mu doprawdy wiele. Miałem kilka myśli, które mogłyby wyjaśniać, co skłoniło go do takiego postępowania, aczkolwiek tylko jedna stała na najwyższym miejscu na podium. Podejrzewałem, że Victor poczuł się zagrożony i na dodatek zazdrosny. To drugie było raczej czystą obserwacją, a więc faktem, którego ten nie musiał potwierdzać. Po prostu byłem o tym przekonany.

 Pod domem Victora znalazłem się w błyskawicznym tempie i zaczekałem aż stary Trevor wpuści mnie do środka. Skinąłem mu głową na powitanie,  gdy ten łypnął na mnie, marszcząc brwi i bez słowa skierowałem się w stronę schodów prowadzących do pokoju przyjaciela. Nie bawiłem się w pukanie, tylko bez słowa wparowałem do środka, przystając jedynie w progu. Victor uniósł głowę znad książki i dostrzegłem wyraz zaskoczenia na jego twarzy, gdy ten mnie ujrzał. Powoli zamknął lekturę, odkładając ją na stolik nocny i usiadł prosto, rzucając mi zaintrygowane spojrzenie. Nie odzywałem się przez długi czas, zastanawiając się, jak ktoś taki mógł tak łatwo sobie ze mnie zadrwić.

 - To trochę niekomfortowe. – Głos Victora wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia.

 Nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, ruszyłem się, by zamknąć drzwi i zrobiłem kilka kroków do przodu, przystając na środku pokoju. Odwróciłem wzrok i usiadłem na krześle, włączając jego komputer. Czułem na sobie wzrok chłopaka, lecz zignorowałem go, wpisując hasło, by zalogować się na jego profilu.

 - Nie mam zamiaru przeprowadzać z tobą wywiadu ani wypytywać cię krok po kroku jak i po co, ponieważ obaj zdajemy sobie sprawę, że nadal masz _to_ zdjęcie zapisane na dysku – odezwałem się.

 Usłyszałem ruch kołdry i po chwili Victor stanął u mego boku.

 - Jakie zdjęcie? – zapytał ostro. – O czym ty mówisz?

 - Daruj sobie, Victor – westchnąłem. – Nie rób z siebie większego idioty. Kto ci pomógł?

 Victor wyrwał mi z dłoni myszkę, na co ja sapnąłem niezadowolony i spojrzałem na niego z poirytowaniem.

 - Nie wiem…

 - Na litość boską – przerwałem mu. – Patrząc przez pryzmat lat na naszą znajomość, naprawdę myślisz, że jestem tak ślepy? – warknąłem, chwytając myszkę z powrotem w moją dłoń. – Daruj sobie i powiedz mi – kto ci pomógł?

 Victor zacisnął usta, świdrując mnie wściekłym spojrzeniem i widziałem, jak zawahał się nad odpowiedzią. Cofnął się, wślizgując dłoń we włosy, lecz milczał. Westchnąłem, wywracając oczami.

 - Wiesz, że prędzej czy później dowiem się wszystkiego. To tylko kwestia czasu. – Wbiłem w niego wzrok, wstrzymując się na obecną chwilę z grzebaniem w jego komputerze. – Powiesz mi albo dasz mi ciekawe zajęcie na kilka godzin, wybór należy do ciebie.

 Victor splótł ramiona na piersi, unosząc podbródek.

 - Oprócz faktu, że według ciebie John stanowi zagrożenie, czy jest coś jeszcze, co sprawiło, że wymyśliłeś tak absurdalny plan? – indagowałem.

 - Zagrożony? – Victor uniósł brwi i zaniósł się krótkim śmiechem. – Miałbym czuć się zagrożony ze strony pluszowego misia w sweterku? – prychnął. - Kompletnie ci odbiło, Holmes. Nie widzisz, co on z tobą robi?

 Zmarszczyłem brwi, kierując wzrok na monitor.

 - On tobą najzwyczajniej w świecie manipuluje. Od początku roku szkolnego…

 - Jedynym manipulatorem i kompletnym idiotą jesteś ty – odparłem spokojnie i już miałem kliknąć na ikonkę dysku, gdy chłopak po raz kolejny wyrwał mi myszkę z ręki.

 Huk, który nastąpił chwilę później, sprawił, że spojrzałem zszokowany na Victora przez jego nagły wybuch. Myszka rozbiła się o ścianę w chwili, gdy chłopak ją w nią rzucił, a on sam wbił we mnie wściekłe spojrzenie.

 - Mam go po prostu dosyć, jasne? – warknął. – Mam dosyć Watsona i jego pałętania się non stop gdzieś wokół ciebie.

  _W końcu_. Pomimo satysfakcji, że Victorowi w końcu puściły nerwy, udało mi się zachować kamienną twarz. Nie odwróciłem nawet wzroku, wpatrując się w niego i czekając na ciąg dalszy.

 - Lata za tobą, jak pies gończy, myśląc, że w końcu uda mu się otrzymać od swojego pana wymarzoną kość! – Victor uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – Jedynym idiotą jesteś tutaj ty.

 Wtedy uśmiechnąłem się do niego, wstając.

 - Miałem zatem rację – odparłem.

 - Zawsze, do cholery, masz.

 Zrobiłem krok do przodu, stając przed Victorem. Obserwowałem, jak złość nadal rozsadzała go od środka, ale gdy stanąłem bliżej zauważyłem, jak wbił opuszki palców w ramiona i zacisnął szczękę. Stracił pewność siebie.

 - Jesteś o niego zazdrosny – powiedziałem. – I jak wspomniałem wcześniej czujesz się zagrożony.

 Victor milczał, wbijając we mnie twarde spojrzenie.

 - Boisz się, że John zajmie twoje miejsce – kontynuowałem. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jego obecność wcale mi nie przeszkadza i widzisz w nim szkodnika, którego trzeba za wszelką cenę usunąć. Darzysz go nienawiścią od samego początku, myśląc, że John ukartował sobie to wszystko i tylko czyha na moment, by się ciebie pozbyć. To idiotyczne. – Skrzywiłem się.

 - Nie masz już dla mnie w ogóle czasu! – wybuchnął Victor, co sprawiło, że zmarszczyłem brwi z absurdu tego stwierdzenia.

 - Nie jestem twoją własnością, która za zadanie ma spędzać z tobą dnie i noce – warknąłem poirytowany jego zachowaniem.

 - Odkąd Watson pojawił się na twojej drodze nic nie jest takie samo.

 - Bezpodstawna zazdrość, którą w sobie dusisz, uroiła ci w głowie…

 - Nie jestem zazdrosny! – Victor zacisnął pięści na mojej kurtce i popchnął mnie do tyłu, przyciskając do ściany. – Nie o _niego_.

 - Zaprzeczasz oczywistym faktom – odparłem, nie próbując się bronić i tylko spojrzałem mu w oczy.

 Czułem na twarzy szybki oddech Victora, gdy ten wpatrywał się we mnie teraz już zdecydowanie wkurzony. Bronił się na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, by nie musieć przyznać się na głos do tej jednej rzeczy, to jest zazdrości, która sięgnęła już u mnie apogeum irytacji. Uniosłem ręce do góry, dając mu do zrozumienia, że żadna szarpanina nie ma sensu, poza tym chłopak wiedział, że i tak nie miałby ze mną szans. Miałem wrażenie, że nasza wymiana spojrzeń trwała w nieskończoność, dopóki w koncu szybki oddech Victora powoli się ustabilizował, a ramiona poluźniły ucisk wokół mnie. Chłopak cofnął się, odwracając wzrok i zmierzwił swoje blond loki, siadając ciężko na łóżku. Obserwowałem go, myśląc, że zacznie coś mówić, lecz najwyraźniej dalej brnął w swoje, po cichu jednak przyznając mi rację.

 - Kto ci pomógł? – spytałem.

 Zrobiłem krok do przodu i poprawiłem swoją kurtkę, którą uprzednio szarpnął chłopak. Wbiłem w niego wzrok i wsunąłem ręce do kieszeni, czekając cierpliwie.

 - Nie znasz go – mruknął Victor.

 - Znam wszystkich ze szkoły.

 - Jego nie znasz. – Łypnął na mnie. – Moriarty. Rzadko pojawia się w szkole, ale w jakiś sposób zna każdego z osobna nawet lepiej niż ty.

 Zmrużyłem oczy na te słowa, czując jak podrażniły moje ego. _Moriarty_. Rzeczywiście nie miałem bladego pojęcia o istnieniu takiego człowieka. Na dodatek już mi się nie podobał.

 - Był na imprezie u Sebastiana, ale byłeś zbyt zajęty swoim przydupasem, żeby go zauważyć.

 - Przypominam ci, że John pomógł ci wyjść stamtąd żywy, gdy Wilkes zrobił sobie z ciebie główną atrakcję wieczoru.

 - Nie prosiłem go o to – warknął Victor, ponownie rzucając mi wściekłe spojrzenie.

 - Nikt nigdy nie musiałby prosić go o pomoc – odrzekłem od razu, broniąc Johna ku swojemu zaskoczeniu. – Pomógłby nawet największemu wrogowi.

 - Chylę zatem czoła przed tak cholernie wielkim, chodzącym miłosierdziem.

 Uśmiechnąłem się na jego sarkastyczny ton i pokręciłem głową, kierując się w stronę drzwi. Nie miałem tutaj już czego szukać. Otworzyłem drzwi i wtedy zawahałem się, przystając w progu. Spojrzałem na Victora przez ramię.

 - Nie waż się już nigdy tknąć Johna w żaden sposób.

 Victor odwzajemnił moje spojrzenie w milczeniu. Słowa, które wypłynęły z moich ust brzmiały śmiertelnie poważnie, co było jednoznaczne z tym, by chłopak traktował to jako ostrzeżenie. Wtedy ten powoli wstał, marszcząc brwi. Jego mina mówiła, że chciał dodać od siebie coś jeszcze, lecz nie wiedział, jak ubrać to w odpowiednie słowa. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę i oblizał dolną wargę.

 - Wiesz, dlaczego to zrobiłem?

 Spojrzałem na niego, nie rozumiejąc.

 - Wszystko zostało już powiedziane – odparłem. – Zrobiłeś to, bo jesteś o _niego_ zazdrosny z przyczyn… żadnych.

 Spojrzenie Victora złagodniało. Zwiesił ramiona wzdłuż swojego ciała, wzdychając niemalże bezgłośnie.

 - Wiesz, dlaczego mógłbym być zazdrosny? – zapytał niezwykle cicho, na co ja zmarszczyłem brwi.

 Smutek, który dostrzegłem w jego oczach zbił mnie z tropu. Odwróciłem się, by stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz i w milczeniu próbowałem wywnioskować, co miał na myśli.

 - To oczywiste – odezwałem się po chwili. – Bałeś się o zajęcie twojego miejsca.

 Victor zacisnął usta i zwiesił głowę, a ja dostrzegłem cień uśmiechu, który przebiegł przez jego twarz.

 - Myliłem się – mruknął. – Jednak nie zawsze potrafisz mieć rację.

 Po tych słowach odwrócił się i nie odezwał więcej. Obserwowałem, jak podszedł do ściany, o którą rzucił myszkę i ignorując moją obecność, zaczął zbierać popękane kawałki plastiku z podłogi. Odczekałem jeszcze kilka sekund i w pełnej niezrozumienia ciszy opuściłem jego pokój, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Chwilę później stałem już na ganku z papierosem w ręce. Sprawa została wyjaśniona, a ja mogłem mieć tylko nadzieję, że Victor zostawi Johna w spokoju.

 W drodze do domu moje myśli zaprzątała jednak jeszcze jedna rzecz – kim był tajemniczy osobnik o nazwisku Moriarty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I w końcu wakacje i czas na pisanie! :) Dzisiaj udało mi się skleić rozdział 9, mam nadzieję, że od teraz rozdzialiki dodawać będę częściej.  
> Jak Wam mijają pierwsze dni wolności?


	10. Zacieśnianie więzi.

 Z niewiadomych przyczyn John nie pojawił się w szkole przez cały najbliższy tydzień. Był to zdecydowanie jego rekord, ponieważ nawet podczas przerwy letniej wraz z Victorem mogliśmy dostrzec go znikającego w drzwiach szkoły. Z tego, co było mi wiadome chodził tam, by z panną Morstan ustalić projekty w gazetce szkolnej na nowy rok. Nawet gdybym umierał i zdrapywał ściany z nudów, nigdy w życiu nie przekroczyłbym progu szkoły w czasie, gdy obowiązek mnie do tego nie zmuszał, lecz tutaj mówimy o przypadku Johna Watsona, a jego trzeba zaliczać do zupełnie innej kategorii.

 W szkole przyłapałem siebie na rozglądaniu się dookoła w celu ujrzenia gdzieś blond czupryny i nie byłem jedyną osobą. Widziałem, że nawet nauczyciele odczuli brak chłopaka. Tylko jego dłoń szybowała za każdym w powietrze na zadane przez nauczyciela pytanie. Byłem ciekaw, co było przyczyną jego nieobecności, lecz pomimo posiadania jego numeru telefonu, nie napisałem do niego. Dlaczego miałbym się przejmować?

 Moje kontakty z Victorem uległy pogorszeniu. Wrócił do szkoły na dwa dni przed końcem tygodnia, a ja robiłem wszystko, by unikać go jak ognia. Nie miałem ochoty na jego obecność, dlatego ignorowałem go za każdym razem, gdy ten próbował nawiązać rozmowę. Udało mi się dopiąć swego, gdy Victor dał mi wreszcie spokój i zirytowany moim zachowaniem odpuścił. Idiotyczna sytuacja, w którą wplątał Johna nadal stanowiła dla mnie w pewnym stopniu nierozwiązaną zagadkę. Wiedziałem, że Victor nie lubił się dzielić tym, co było jego, a ja doskonale to rozumiałem, ponieważ moja natura była identyczna, aczkolwiek nigdy nie odczułem zazdrości, gdy chłopak znalazł sobie kogoś nowego do spędzania czasu. Przypadek Johna miał w sobie coś, co spowodowało, że Victor odczuł zagrożenie, którego wcześniej nie widział. Był wyjątkowy na swój sposób, ale wyjątkowość niestety nie stanowiła odpowiedzi na moje pytanie.  

 Dotarłem do domu później niż zazwyczaj, spędzając czas nad wodą, która potrafiła działać na mnie niezwykle kojąco, gdy tego potrzebowałem. Dawała mi ten rodzaj spokoju i wyciszenia, jaki otrzymywałem po zażyciu kokainy, a potrzebowałem go doprawdy bardzo często. Mój mózg nigdy nie przestawał pracować i rzadko potrafił się _wyłączyć_. Dlatego pod domem znalazłem się pogrążony głęboko w myślach, przegapiając istotne fakty świadczące o tym, że ktoś znajdował się teraz w środku. Zdałem sobie z tego sprawę, dopiero gdy przekroczyłem próg salonu, z którego wpatrywała się we błękitna para oczu osobnika odzianego białym kardiganem. Zmarszczyłem brwi, patrząc na siedzącego w fotelu Johna z lemoniadą otrzymaną zapewne od mojej matki, która właśnie mnie minęła z tym swoim uśmiechem, którym obdarza każdego gościa pojawiającego się w naszym domu.

 - Nie wspomniałeś nic, że zaprosiłeś do siebie kolegę – odezwała się, kładąc przed Johnem talerzyk wypełniony kruchymi ciasteczkami, za które ten podziękował uśmiechem.

 Przemilczałem to. Kątem oka odprowadziłem matkę do wyjścia z salonu i zrobiłem kilka kroków do przodu. Spotkałem wzrok Johna i powoli uniosłem jedną brew, widząc, jak ten opuścił wzrok. Zdjąłem z siebie kurtkę, odkładając ją na najbliższy fotel i rzuciłem chłopakowi pytające spojrzenie.

 - Przyszedłem podziękować – odezwał się. – Ta cała sprawa z Victorem nie dotyczyła ciebie, a ty i tak zaangażowałeś się w nią i wyjaśniłeś wszystko… Mimo iż nie musiałeś.

 - Nie robiłem tego, byś musiał fatygować się do mnie z przeprosinami, John. – Zmarszczyłem brwi. – Po prostu chciałem to wyjaśnić, a przy okazji udowodnić Victorowi, jak wielkim jest idiotą.

 - Człowiek zakochany nie jest idiotą, Sherlock. On tylko robi idiotyczne rzeczy, których potem może żałować, lecz nie sądzę, że czyniąc je, jest ich świadom.

_Och._

 Wpatrzyłem się w Johna, czując jak jego słowa podziałały na mnie niczym kubeł zimnej wody. Dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, jak istotny fakt przeoczyłem. Potrafiłem patrzyć na ludzi, obserwować ich i _widziałem_. Dostrzegałem to, co inni potrafili przegapić, a w większości były to rzeczy niezwykle banalne. Ubranie, zachowanie czy mowa świadczyły o ludziach wszystko. Obserwacja była moją drugą naturą. Sprawę zawsze potrafiły skomplikować uczucia. Gdy te wchodziły w grę, na drodze pojawiała się lampka jarząca czerwonym światłem, którą w moim przypadku bardzo ciężko można było zgasić, bądź zignorować. Uczucia stanowiły dla mnie problem o wadze węzła gordyjskiego, do którego rozwiązania potrzebne byłyby bardzo wyszukane środki. Kiedy już myślałem, że cała sprawa z Victorem została przeze mnie wyjaśniona… Tak oto pojawił się John i zmienił wszystko. Sprawił, że czerwona lampka zniknęła.

 - Nie udało ci się tego wydedukować, geniuszu?

 Zamrugałem wiele razy i zdałem sobie sprawę, że stałem nieruchomo, wpatrując się w Johna w kompletnym osłupieniu z lekko rozchylonymi wargami. Prędko zamknąłem usta, lecz nie odezwałem się. Głos Johna nie był złośliwy ani prześmiewczy, a gdy spojrzałem na chłopaka dostrzegłem w jego ciepłym spojrzeniu delikatne rozbawienie. Udało mu się mnie wyłączyć na dobrych parędziesiąt sekund… A może nawet i paręnaście minut, zawsze traciłem rachubę.

 - Nie przejmuj się – dodał John, unosząc kąciki ust. – Nikt nie jest idealny.

 Obserwowałem, jak chłopak podniósł się z fotela, podczas gdy ja uparcie milczałem. Zrobił kilka ostrożnych kroków w moją stronę i przystanął naprzeciwko mnie. Objąłem wzrokiem jego pogodną twarz, dostrzegając więcej detali niż przedtem. John wyglądał na wycieńczonego i kogoś, kto zmagał się z wieloma problemami, jednak pomimo zmęczenia, w jego oczach zawsze można było dostrzec uśmiech, co zawsze mnie intrygowało.

 - To żaden wstyd nie znać się na uczuciach, Sherlock.

 - Z pewnością _ty_ wiesz o nich już wszystko – prychnąłem, gdy w końcu udało mi się odezwać.

 John spojrzał na mnie, marszcząc delikatnie brwi. W jego spojrzeniu dostrzegłem cień smutku, który niestety udało mi się ujrzeć już wcześniej u Victora. Identyczność spojrzenia mnie przeraziła.

 - Nie musiałeś mi dziękować – dodałem.

 - Wiem. – Na twarz Johna powrócił uśmiech. – Po prostu poczułem potrzebę, by to zrobić, no i… chciałem.

 Po krótkiej chwili skinąłem mu głową i wyprostowałem się, oddalając się od chłopaka. Chwyciłem kurtkę, którą uprzednio rzuciłem na fotel, a kątem oka obserwowałem Johna, który nadal stał nieporuszony na środku salonu.

 - Sherlock… - odezwał się powoli. – Chciałbyś… - Odwrócił twarz w moją stronę. – Odwiedziłbyś ze mną pewne miejsce?

 Uniosłem jedną brew ku górze.

 - Pewne?

 - Jestem tam wolontariuszem.

 Od razu pomyślałem o schronisku, w którym tydzień temu odwiedziłem Johna. Zaskoczyła mnie jego prośba, lecz nie dałem tego po sobie poznać i jedynie zarzuciłem na siebie kurtkę z powrotem.

 - Jeśli muszę.

~*~

Myliłem się. Miejsce, do którego John chciał bym z nim pojechał okazało się być w pewnym stopniu azylem, lecz nie dla zwierząt, a dzieci. Dowiedziałem się, że chłopak pracował tam dzięki pannie Morstan, która udzielała się tam już od wielu lat. Sierociniec był niewielki, a gdy tam dotarliśmy na dworze zaczęło się już ściemniać. John wyjaśnił mi, że co roku zbiera pieniądze dla dzieci mieszkających tutaj, by móc obdarować je małymi podarunkami na święta. W drodze do tego miejsca tym razem to ja zamieniłem się w słuchacza, dając chłopakowi możliwość do podzielenia się ze mną historią, która sprawiła, że postanowił zaangażować się w pomoc dla sierot.

 - Dlaczego zawsze nosisz ze sobą tę książkę? – zagadnąłem w połowie drogi, zerkając na przedmiot, który John znów przyciskał do siebie.

 Wiedziałem, że był to sentyment, bądź pamiątka, lecz nie rozumiałem sensu noszenia tego przedmiotu wszędzie ze sobą. Co ciekawe, nigdy jeszcze nie zobaczyłem tytułu książki. Była stara, a okładka zdarta i lekko pomięta.

 John przeszedł kilka kroków do przodu, zanim odpowiedział.

 - Należała do mojej matki – odparł w końcu.

 Pomimo iż o tym już wiedziałem, poczułem się, jakbym wylał żrące chemikalia na ulubiony sweter Johna.

 - Moja matka i ojciec dostali tę książkę w dniu ślubu – dodał po chwili. – Głównie to mama ją używała. Stale ją czytała, zwłaszcza w trudnych momentach. – Chłopak odwrócił głowę w moją stronę. – Uwielbiała czytać ją wieczorem, czasem czytywała i mnie, przed pójściem na spoczynek i miała ze sobą w szpitalu, kiedy umierała. – Uśmiechnął się smutno, a ja tylko wpatrywałem się w niego bez słowa. – Gdy… już odeszła, ojciec wziął ze szpitala jej książkę i po prostu mi ją dał. Wiedział, że i tak należałaby do mnie.

 Odwróciłem wzrok, gdy chłopak spuścił głowę, milcząc. Spojrzałem przed siebie, sam nie wiedząc, co czułem. John podzielił się ze mną zaledwie skrawkiem swojej przeszłości, ale wiedziałem, że zrobił to, bo z jakiegoś powodu w pełni obdarzył mnie zaufaniem.

 - Dzięki niej mogę jakby… stać się jej cząstką – dodał John. – Rozumiesz?

 Zdziwił mnie fakt, że ten nie mówił tego ze smutkiem, ale w sposób, by odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie. Nie wiem dlaczego, lecz to jeszcze bardziej pogarszało sytuację. Pomyślałem przez moment o ojcu Johna i Harry. Ludzie w miasteczku bardzo szanowali rodzinę Watsonów, lecz niekoniecznie uczniowie naszej szkoły. Ja sam nie darzyłem ojca Johna szczególną sympatią i zawsze omijałem go szerokim łukiem. I vice-versa. Nigdy jednak nie pomyślałem o tym, jak ciężko musiało im się czasem wiodło.

 - Nie do końca – odparłem szczerze.

 Aczkolwiek zrozumiałem, dlaczego John pomagał dzieciom w sierocińcu. Sam posiadał tylko jednego rodzica i wiedział, jak to jest być wychowywanym w niepełnej rodzinie. Najzupełniej w świecie chciał pokazać tym dzieciom, że nie są same.

– Jaki jest tytuł tej książki? – spytałem.

 - Wkrótce się dowiesz.

 John uśmiechnął się do mnie, jakby o czymś wiedział. O czymś, co miało się dopiero wydarzyć.

 Zdałem sobie sprawę, że podczas tej rozmowy ani trochę nie czułem się niekomfortowo. Sposób, w jaki mówił John był kojący jak woda w oceanie, której szumu mogłem się przysłuchiwać wcześniej na wydmach.

 Gdy dotarliśmy do sierocińca na dworze zaczęło się już ściemniać.

 - Od jak dawna odwiedzasz sierociniec? – Mój głos odbił się echem w pustym korytarzu.

 - Od czterech lat. Kiedy po raz pierwszy tutaj przeszedłem miałem trzynaście lat. – John spojrzał na mnie.

 Dotarliśmy do dwojga oszklonych drzwi, z których farba zaczęła odchodzić w wielu miejscach. Rozejrzałem się dookoła, czując to nieprzyjemne uczucie, gdy znalazłem się w jakimś obcym miejscu. Dlaczego John chciał zabrać tutaj akurat _mnie_?

 - Sherlock… Wejdziesz do nich ze mną?

 Zmarszczyłem brwi. Miałem zamiar usiąść na jednym z drewnianych krzeseł stojących na korytarzu, a nie wchodzić do środka z Johnem. Niby co miałbym tam robić?

 Chłopak musiał dostrzec moją niezadowoloną minę, ponieważ uśmiechnął się tylko i zrobił krok w moją stronę.

 - Nie musisz odzywać ani słowem. Po prostu postoisz i…

 - Równie dobrze mogę postać tutaj – burknąłem pod nosem.

 - Cóż… - John cofnął się. – Jasne… Obiecałem im, że ich odwiedzę, więc… Zaraz będę.

 Obserwowałem, jak powoli zniknął za drzwiami. Przez kilka długich sekund stałem tam w ciszy, wpatrując w jeden punkt. Zawahałem się. Kusiło mnie, by zajrzeć do środka, lecz z drugiej strony… _Dlaczego miałoby mnie to obchodzić?_

 Wsunąłem dłonie do kieszeni, raz jeszcze się rozglądając. Gdyby nie rozmowy za drzwiami i śmiechy dzieci, to miejsce mogłoby sprawiać wrażenie opuszczonego. Westchnąłem. Mój wzrok powędrował raz jeszcze na drzwi. Zrobiłem kilka ostrożnych kroków i spojrzałem przez szybę, dostrzegając Johna otoczonego przez ośmioosobową grupkę dzieci. Znajdowały się w dość dużej sali, gdzie w samym rogu stał mały telewizor, wokół którego ustawiono mniej więcej trzydzieści metalowych składanych krzesełek. W drugim rogu zobaczyłem stary stół do ping-ponga, popękany, zakurzony i bez siatki. Stało na nim kilka pustych styropianowych kubków, mogłem łatwo stwierdzić, że nikt nie używał go od miesięcy, może nawet lat. Przy ścianie obok stołu stało parę półek, a na nich zabawki – klocki, układanki i kilka gier. Było ich zdecydowanie za mało dla tak wielkiej grupy osób.

 John spędził z dziećmi ponad pół godziny, które zasypywały go różnymi pytaniami, a nawet namówiły na kilka zabaw i gier. Obserwowałem to, będąc… zafascynowany. Nie znalazłbym innego słowa, by to opisać. Nigdy nie byłem w takim miejscu, lecz wiedziałem jedno – te dzieciaki pod opieką Johna, były naprawdę szczęściarzami.

 Kiedy chłopak w końcu otworzył drzwi, uśmiechając się do mnie przelotnie, odwrócił się jeszcze do rudowłosej dziewczynki, obiecując, że niedługo wróci. Gdy opuściliśmy sierociniec, spojrzałem na Johna, widząc jak promieniował ze szczęścia.

 - Mogłeś do nas dołączyć, wszyscy pytali o obcego pana za drzwiami – odezwał się John.

 - Jestem pewien, że poczułyby się tylko gorzej, gdybym przekroczył próg tej sali – odparłem.

 - Kilku chłopców pytało się, czy fryzjer źle cię obciął z jednej strony, a kilka dziewczynek zastanawiało się, dlaczego masz na twarzy tyle metalu. Przynajmniej rozwikłałbyś ich zagadki.

 Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Z pewnością to spotkanie zakończyłoby się fiaskiem. Spojrzałem przed siebie zamyślony, przygryzając dolną wargę.

 - To, co dla nich robisz jest… - Odchrząknąłem. – Dobre.

 Chłopak odwrócił głowę w moją stronę, przyciskając książkę mocniej do siebie i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nie odezwał się jednak ani słowem, lecz w zamian zrobiłem to ja.

 - Głodny?

 John podniósł na mnie wzrok.

 - Umieram z głodu.


	11. Bon… appétit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział 11 skończony! Jest zdecydowanie najdłuższym spośród wszystkich, jakie napisałam. Nie wiem, kiedy pojawi się następny, ponieważ jutro wyjeżdżam na cały tydzień, lecz zrobię co w mojej mocy, by publikacja pojawiła się nie dalej, aniżeli w przeciągu trzech tygodni.  
> Anyway, miłego czytania! :)
> 
> PS. Pojawi się wnerwiający starszy braciszek i W KOŃCU na końcu chaptera troszeńkę fluffu między Johnlockiem. :))

 Czas przemykał mi przez palce. Pierwsze miesiące ostatniej klasy mijały niezwykle szybko, a ja po raz pierwszy mogłem przyznać, że nie upłynęły one w męczarniach i mojej osobistej agonii, a te zazwyczaj spowodowane były lekcjami, na które zmuszony byłem uczęszczać. W połowie listopada obaj z Johnem mieliśmy przygotować projekt chemiczny składający się z dwóch prostych eksperymentów. Większość pracy wykonaliśmy u niego w domu, dlatego zmuszony byłem do zatrzymania się pod jego domem w drodze do szkoły i zabrania  go razem ze sobą na motocyklu. Od tego wydarzenia mój motor stawał pod domem Johna każdego dnia. Nagle stało się to moim codziennym rytuałem. Szczerze powiedziawszy nie przeszkadzało mi to ani trochę. Wówczas wtedy mój kontakt z Johnem zmienił się diametralnie. Przyzwyczaiłem się do jego obecności u mego boku i z czasem przestałem wmawiać sobie, że dalej tak być nie może i zdałem sobie sprawę, że potrzebowałem kogoś takiego jak on. Przez zaledwie trzy miesiące znajomości chłopak stał się moim przyjacielem, a ja nie potrafiłem patrzeć na niego z drwiną i szyderstwem, jakim obdarzałem go kiedyś z Victorem. Ten drugi, notabene, nie potrafił zaakceptować Johna, czy raczej jak ujął to sam John – „widok osoby, która miała równorzędną pozycję w moim życiu, co on była dla niego niesprawiedliwa, a on nadal upierał się przy swoim, chcąc mieć mnie tylko na własność”. Victor odsunął się ode mnie i niestety wybrał towarzystwo, które wzbudzało we mnie wstręt. Niewielka „spółka Moriarty’ego”, o której w końcu udało mi się uzyskać informacje, przygarnęła go do siebie, a ja nie chciałem nawet myśleć, co takiego zrobił Victor, by w ogóle ci zwrócili na niego uwagę. Pewnego dnia podczas lunchu John zauważył, jak wodziłem wzrokiem za grupką, która przemierzyła szkolną stołówkę, a mój wzrok utkwiony był w Victorze.

 - Dlaczego po prostu do niego nie napiszesz?

 Odwróciłem wzrok od Victora, by zerknąć na Johna.

 - Po co miałbym?

 - Martwisz się o niego, Sherlock, a to całkiem naturalne – odparł spokojnie John, wbijając plastikowy widelec we frytkę. – Jest twoim przyjacielem.

 - Był. – Spojrzałem twardo na Johna. – _Był_ moim przyjacielem, John, a to jest różnica.

 - Nie zmienia to faktu, że przejmujesz się tym, co się w jego życiu dzieje.

 Wywróciłem oczami.

 - Gdybym miał przejmować się każdą napotkaną na mojej drodze osobą, mój stan psychiczny zmusiłby mnie do zagrzewania sobie miejsca w psychiatryku.

 Na tym rozmowa o Victorze została skończona. Widząc mój poirytowany wyraz twarzy, John odpuścił, nie drążąc więcej tego tematu, za co byłem mu wdzięczny.

 Nasze relacje wyglądały teraz zupełnie inaczej niż na początku, a jak się później okazało miało to rzekomo wpływ na mnie samego. W szkole pojawialiśmy się razem, rozdzielaliśmy się tylko na czas trwania zajęć, których nie współdzieliliśmy. Następnie były pory lunchu, wtedy zawsze kierowaliśmy się do niewielkiej restauracji, gdzie Angelo, jej właściciel, serwował nam (w większości tylko Johnowi) ciepłe posiłki i z niewiadomych przyczyn zostawiał zapaloną świeczkę, przez którą na twarzy chłopaka zawsze pojawiał się rumieniec. Kilka tygodni później ten wyjaśnił mi, że Angelo przez cały ten czas myślał, że jesteśmy parą. Wtedy cały ten „romantyczny klimat” nabrał dla mnie sensu.

 W pewien grudniowy, sobotni poranek siedziałem przy stole sam, leniwie jedząc ciepłego jeszcze omleta przygotowanego przez moją matkę, która zajmowała się krojeniem warzyw do obiadu. Zerknąłem na zegar, marszcząc brwi. Ach, rzeczywiście. Poranek niecałkowicie należał o tej porze do poranków. Uwielbiałem wylegiwać się w łóżku do późnych godzin.

 - John sprawia wrażenie bardzo miłego chłopca – odezwała się moja matka, na co ja tylko mruknąłem cicho pod nosem. – Lubisz jego towarzystwo, prawda?

 Uniosłem głowę, oblizując dolną wargę od syropu i przy okazji bawiąc się w tym miejscu kolczykiem.

 - Czy kiedykolwiek spędzałem czas z kimś, kogo towarzystwo mi nie odpowiadało? – spytałem.

 Kobieta milczała, więc wróciłem do swojego śniadania, krojąc kolejny kawałek omleta. Kątek oka dostrzegłem energiczny ruch rudego ogona i dwa czarne spodki obserwujące moje ręce. Zerknąłem na matkę, czy ta nadal jest zajęta i podzieliłem się z psem pod stołem.

 - John ma na ciebie niezwykle korzystny wpływ. – Usłyszałem za plecami. – Promieniejesz odkąd tak bardzo zżyliście się ze sobą.

 Zmarszczyłem brwi, odkładając widelec i odwróciłem głowę, by spojrzeć na matkę. A raczej jej plecy.

 - Nie przypominam sobie bym urodził się z substancjami fluorescencyjnymi w moim organizmie – odparłem na jej komentarz.

 - Och, Sherlock – westchnęła kobieta i opłukując dłonie, a następnie wycierając je w ręcznik, przysiadła się obok mnie. – Przestań zamykać się w tej niepotrzebnej bańce i odpierać matczyną troskę sarkazmem. Nie jesteś ani trochę tak głupiutki, jakiego udajesz.

 Podrapałem psa za uchem, czując na jakie tory ta rozmowa miała być za chwilę poprowadzona.

 - Zmieniłeś się dzięki niemu – kontynuowała. – Nie jesteś już tak bardzo toksyczny dla środowiska, jak byłeś z tym drugim chłopcem.

 - Toksyczny dla środowiska – powtórzyłem rozbawiony i odwróciłem głowę w stronę matki.

 - Przestałeś brać, _Willy_ – odparła kobieta, a ja wyraźnie dostrzegłem w jej oczach ulgę i radość z tego powodu.

 Spiąłem się. _Nienawidziłem_ rozmawiać o moim uzależnieniu z kimkolwiek. Nie byłem narkomanem, lecz od zawsze lubiłem eksperymentować, a Victor nigdy nie miał nic przeciwko. Wiedziałem, że moja rodzina wiedziała. Duch Mycrofta potrafił nawiedzać mnie wszędzie i do teraz nie rozumiałem, jak mój brat mógł być tak bardzo upierdliwy i mieszać się w _moje_ życie prywatne.

 - Rozmawiałam już o tym z Myc’em, sam to potwierdził.

  _Na litość boską._ Zamknąłem oczy poirytowany z dwóch powodów: a) matka zdrobniła imię Mycrofta oraz b) Mycroft _znowu_ mieszał się w nie swoje sprawy.

 - To radość dla matki, widząc swoje dziecko szczęśliwe i mogące dzielić z kimś to szczęście.

  _Och_.Natychmiast otworzyłem oczy, by wbić zdezorientowane spojrzenie w oczy kobiety. Zmarszczyłem brwi, poruszając się nieswojo na krześle.

 - John… - chrząknąłem, próbując zebrać myśli. – John nie jest… My nie…

 - Och, przecież doskonale wiem, że John nie jest twoim chłopakiem, uspokój się, kochany. – Kobieta poklepała mnie po dłoni. – Gdyby tak było nawet nie ruszyłbyś tego omleta, mając za dużo motyli w brzuchu. – Uśmiechnęła się, a ja wywróciłem oczami, cofając rękę. – Chodzi mi o to, że jesteś z nim szczęśliwy, ponieważ znalazłeś w nim przyjaciela, którego od zawsze potrzebowałeś.

 - Nie potrzebowałem przyjaciół – odparłem, wchodząc jej w słowo. – Samotność była pożyteczna.

 - Samotność była prosta, mój drogi, ale nie pożyteczna. Ona nigdy nie jest dobra, gdy pojawia się w życiu. Może zmienić ludzi nie do poznania, a nawet odizolować ich od reszty ludzi. Każdy z nas potrzebuje drugiego człowieka, by chociażby nie zdziczeć od swojego odbicia w lustrze.

 W milczeniu łypnąłem na matkę.

 - Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że twoje szczęście jest dla mnie i twojego ojca bardzo ważne. Jeśli tym kimś, kto ci je daje jest John, chcemy go poznać bliżej.

 Kobieta położyła mi dłoń na ramieniu, a ja odruchowo na nią zerknąłem.

 - Zaproś go do nas jutro na obiad.

 - To idiotyczne. Będziecie siedzieć, udawać, jak wielce szczęśliwą rodziną jesteśmy…

 - Proszę. – Matka rzuciła mi TO spojrzenie, które mówiło mi _„wszystko i tak jest już zaplanowane”_. – Obiecaj mi, że chociaż się nad tym zastanowisz.

 Nie było możliwości odwrócenia wzroku w takim momencie. Moja matka znała sztuczki, o których nawet jeśli wiedziałem lub byłem ich świadom w danym momencie, nie dało się odmówić. Przełknąłem ślinę i skinąłem głową.

 - Dziękuję.

 Poczułem delikatne muśnięcie dłoni na moim policzku i kątem oka obserwowałem, jak kobieta wstała i wróciła do poprzedniej czynności, to jest, przygotowywania obiadu. Odczekałem jeszcze chwilę, a potem bez słowa wyślizgnąłem się z kuchni, zabierając ze sobą psa.

  _Nienawidziłem_ sztuczek mojej matki.

 ~*~

  _Przekaż ojcu, że nie wybierasz się jutro do kościoła. SH_

 Wysłano 14:28

_Nie rozumiem._

 Odebrano 14:44

_Mógłbyś umieścić to na t-shircie. SH_

 Wysłano 14:45

_Nie idziesz jutro do kościoła. SH_

 Wysłano 14:45

_Dlaczego nie miałbym? I czemu cały czas się podpisujesz? Przecież wiem, że to ty, Sherlock._

 Odebrano 14:47

_Nie bądź problematyczny. Jutro: ty - obiad u nas (nie mój pomysł). SH_

 Wysłano 14:48

_John? SH_

 Wysłano 14:54

_Przepraszam. Zaskoczyłeś mnie._ _J_

 Odebrano 14:56

_Więc? SH_

 Wysłano 14:56

_Skąd u ciebie taka propozycja?_

 Odebrano 14:57

  _Czytaj uważnie, John. SH_

_Wysłano 14:58_

_Och, przepraszam. Zatem kto wpadł na ten pomysł?_

_Odebrano 14:59_

_Użyj szarych komórek. SH_

_Wysłano 15:00_

_Twoja mama?_

_Odebrano 15:02_

_Naprawdę zajęło ci to aż dwie minuty? SH_

_Wysłano 15:02_

_Nie jestem punkowym geniuszem, który wie WSZYSTKO. Niestety._

_Odebrano 15:03_

_Więc? SH_

_Wysłano 15:04_

_Nie śmiałbym odmówić twojej mamie._ _J_

_Odebrano 15:06_

_Tak myślałem. Bądź o 13. SH_

~*~

 Matka była wniebowzięta swoim pomysłem, a co najgorsze wzięła cały ten niedzielny obiad za bardzo na poważnie. Około godziny dwunastej zostałem brutalnie wyciągnięty spośród ciepłych pościeli z rozkazem pojawienia się w salonie w przeciągu dziesięciu minut ubrany, umyty i uczesany. Natychmiast straciłem humor i ochotę na cokolwiek. Wziąłem jednak szybki prysznic i spróbowałem doprowadzić połowę moich loków do ładu, przyklepując drugą, ogoloną stronę głowy. Wciągnąłem na siebie ciemne  jeansy, rozcięte i poszarpane przeze mnie na wysokości kolan i czarny t-shirt z logo zespołu _The Clash_ (kochałem klasyczne zespoły punkrockowe). U samego szczytu schodów mogłem wyczuć zapachy, które przeznaczone były na późniejszy posiłek. Leniwie zszedłem na dół, słysząc odgłosy rozmowy i zmarszczyłem brwi, nasłuchując. Usłyszałem męski głos, który rozpoznałem natychmiast.

 Pojawiłem się w progu kuchni, dostrzegając ojca pochylonego nad _New York Timesem_ i filiżanką kawy w ręce. Podniósł głowę, gdy powoli zrobiłem kilka kroków do przodu i opadłem na najbliższe krzesło, obejmując wzrokiem przygotowane tosty i herbatę dla mnie. Nie byłem głodny.

 - Sherlock. – Łypnąłem niechętnie na ojca, widząc jego promienny uśmiech. – Myślałem, że jednak pojawisz się dopiero na obiedzie.

 - Ktoś zdecydował się wypróbować na mnie brutalnych środków, których nie udało mi się odeprzeć – mruknąłem.

 Ojciec roześmiał się.

 - Powinieneś w końcu przezwyciężyć swoje lenistwo – odparł, upijając łyka kawy. – Nie licz na to, że w przyszłości twoja żona to zaaprobuje.

 - Nie mam zamiaru się żenić. – Spojrzałem stanowczo na mężczyznę. – To nudne.

Rodzice spojrzeli po sobie.

 - Żaden partner tego nie zaakceptuje… Nawet płci męskiej – dodał ojciec. – Chyba że trafisz na równego sobie lenia.

 Wywróciłem oczami. Kwestionowanie mojej seksualności stało się ich numerem jeden odkąd na mojej drodze pojawił się Victor. Nie prawili mi morałów, lecz czułem, że woleliby, gdybym określił się mniej więcej do jakiej _kategorii_ należałem.

 W ciszy zacząłem pić herbatę i kilka razy przegryzłem suchego tosta, gdy usłyszałem dzwonek u drzwi. Spojrzałem pytająco na matkę, lecz ta tylko uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

 - Otwórz, kochany.

 Zerknąłem na ojca, lecz ten tylko pokręcił głową. Wstałem ociężale i wyszedłem z kuchni, słysząc jeszcze głos mojej matki:

 - … dlatego doprawdy nie wiem, jak my go wyżywimy, kiedy się w końcu zakocha.

 Zapewne skomentowała moje ledwo tknięte śniadanie. Pokręciłem głową, bawiąc się kolczykiem w dolnej wardze i znalazłem się w korytarzu, podchodząc do drzwi. Przekręciłem zamek i chwyciłem za gałkę, ciągnąc drzwi w moją stronę.

 Zamarłem. Zamrugałem kilka razy. Zmarszczyłem brwi.

 - Co ty tutaj robisz? – fuknąłem. 

 - Ciebie również miło widzieć, bracie.

 Mycroft pchnął drzwi, otwierając je szerzej czubkiem swojego parasola i wyminął mnie w progu bez słowa. Zacisnąłem usta poirytowany. Matka na pewno wszystko sobie idealnie zaplanowała, a cały obiad miał zapewne być jednym wielkim wywiadem, z którego każdy członek mojej rodziny chciał wyciągnąć z Johna, jak najwięcej informacji.

 Bez słowa odwróciłem się na pięcie, zostawiając otwarte drzwi i wmaszerowałem z powrotem do środka, by skierować się w stronę kuchni.

 - Co – syknąłem, zbliżając się do matki. – to wszystko ma znaczyć? Co _on_ tutaj robi?

 - Zaprosiłam Myc’a na niedzielny obiad – rzekła spokojnie kobieta. – To chyba nie przestępstwo?

 - Dlaczego _dzisiaj_? – fuknąłem niezadowolony i zmierzyłem Mycrofta nienawistnym spojrzeniem, na co ten jedynie westchnął, opuszczając kuchnię. – Dlaczego on w ogóle tu się pojawił? Wyprowadził się. Miesiąc temu. Z własnej woli.

 - Co nie zmienia faktu, że to nadal jest jego dom i może wracać tutaj, kiedy tylko zechce, Sherlock. – Matka spojrzała na mnie, wzdychając. – Dorastał tutaj.

 - Ale dlaczego _dzisiaj_?

 - Och, daj już spokój. – Kobieta poklepała mnie po ramieniu. – I przestań się dąsać.

 - Nie _dąsam_ się – mruknąłem nadal niezadowolony. – Akurat dzisiaj Mycroftowi zachciało się zagrzewać tu tyłek?

\- Język, chłopcze. – Matka uniosła ostrzegawczo palec i rzuciła mi spojrzenie _„jeszcze słowo i to twój tyłek nie będzie zagrzewał tu miejsca”._ – Myc wykazał szczere zainteresowanie Johnem, gdy wspomniałam mu o moim pomyśle niedzielnego obiadu. Obiecał, że będzie się zachowywał. Oczekuję tego również od ciebie.

 Westchnąłem, poddając się. Wiedziałem, że Mycroft przyjechał tu specjalnie, lecz ja nie zamierzałem dać mu żadnej satysfakcji z tego popołudnia. Dostrzegłem go w salonie gawędzącego z ojcem i wywróciłem oczami. Zapewne mieli sobie dużo do powiedzenia. Obaj wciągnięci byli w nudne życie polityczne, którego miałem zdecydowanie dosyć, ponieważ począwszy od ojca, a skończywszy na Mycrofcie, musiałem wysłuchiwać o życiu zapyziałych ludzi w garniturach non-stop.

 Stanąłem przy oknie, opierając się lewym ramieniem o ramę i uniosłem delikatnie firankę. Podjazd był pusty, nie licząc samochodu Mycrofta, na którego widok prychnąłem. Wiedziałem, że mój brat nienawidził prowadzić. Czułem, że ten wolałby być wożony w wybrane miejsca, aniżeli trzymać kurczowo dłonie na kierownicy. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby w przyszłości miało tak być naprawdę.

 - To niebywałe.

 Zerknąłem przez ramię, dostrzegając samego Myrofta wpatrującego się we mnie z tym swoim irytującym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, który zawsze świadczył, że wiedział o czymś, o czym nie wiedziałem ja, a on sam był na tyle złośliwy, że nigdy nie potrafił powiedzieć wprost, o co mu chodziło. Odwróciłem zatem wzrok z powrotem w stronę okna, ignorując brata.

 - Czyżbyś się przejmował? – Usłyszałem za plecami. – Nie masz, o co martwić. Mamusia zdecydowanie wszystkim się zajmie, a twój przyjaciel zostanie ugoszczony niczym Pierwsza dama. – Mycroft zbliżył się, a ja wyczułem jego obecność tuż za sobą. – Nie angażuj się za bardzo, braciszku.

 Zmarszczyłem brwi mocno i odwróciłem się, stając twarzą twarz z bratem.

 - Angażuj? Nie angażuję się – obruszyłem się.

 Dostrzegłem _ten_ uśmiech na twarzy Mycrofta i zazgrzytałem zębami sfrustrowany.

 - Nie – odpowiedział powoli. – Oczywiście, że nie. Dlaczego miałbyś?

 Zignorowałem jego sarkastyczny ton i odwróciłem się tyłem. Wtedy dostrzegłem Johna zbliżającego się do ganku i uniosłem lekko brwi, na moment zapominając o bracie. Nieświadomie przez moją twarz przebiegł delikatny cień uśmiechu, a ja ruszyłem do korytarza, czekając aż chłopak zadzwoni. Gdy tak się stało, mimowolnie poprawiłem swój t-shirt i otworzyłem drzwi, spotykając wzrok Johna. Dostrzegłem w jego oczach zdenerwowanie, lecz jego twarz rozświetlił uśmiech.

 - Cześć – odezwał się niepewny, a ja cofnąłem się, by go wpuścić.

 Powiesił kurtkę na wieszak, a ja skinąłem mu głową, by skierował się w stronę salonu i zamknąłem drzwi, podążając za nim. Ostrożnie objąłem jego posturę wzrokiem, ponieważ coś mi nie pasowało… Ach. Nie miał na sobie żadnego swetra. Ubrał białą koszulę, którą wcisnął w jeansy, a ja tylko prychnąłem pod nosem, lecz w duchu przyznałem, że John wyglądał jakoś… inaczej.

 - John, kochany! – powitała go moja matka, uśmiechając się rozpromieniona do chłopaka. – Jesteś w końcu.

 - Dzień dobry, pani Holmes. – John zerknął na mnie i uśmiechnął się grzecznie do kobiety, a następnie uścisnął dłoń mojego ojca. – Mój tata upiekł ciasto w podzięce za zaproszenie na obiad.

 Zmarszczyłem brwi, mrużąc oczy. W podzięce? Ktoś jeszcze tak mówił?

 Najwyraźniej zdecydowanie pochlebiło to mojej matce, bo ta przyjęła ciasto od Johna z aprobatą, zanosząc je do kuchni.

 - John – odezwał się Mycroft, a ja tylko westchnąłem na tyle głośno i dramatycznie, że obaj z Johnem się na mnie spojrzeli, lecz tylko ten drugi rozumiał moje poirytowanie, którego jednak nie podzielał, zapewne tylko z _grzeczności_.

 - Mycroft – odparł chłopak, wyciągając do mojego brata dłoń. – Nie wiedziałem, że też tutaj będziesz.

 - Ach, wielka szkoda. – Uśmiech Mycrofta, który właśnie dostrzegłem zawierał w sobie więcej jadu niż Tajpan pustynny*.  – Myślałem, że szeptacie sobie z Sherlockiem do ucha wszystko.

 Zmroziłem Mycrofta spojrzeniem.

 - Ja… Cóż… My…

 - Nie strzęp sobie języka, John – odezwałem się, widząc rumieńce na policzkach chłopaka. – Ten gatunek musi po prostu wyginąć – dodałem kąśliwie, a Mycroft wywrócił oczami.

 - Chłopcy. – Spojrzałem na matkę, która weszła do salonu, rzucając nam ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. – Siadajcie już do stołu, a ty Myc idź pomóż ojcu.

 John spojrzał na mnie, a ja tylko wzruszyłem ramionami, osuwając się na jedno z krzeseł. Chłopak przysiadł się obok mnie, a ja z rozbawieniem wpatrywałem się, jak nerwowo zaczął poprawiać kołnierzyk swojej koszuli. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że go obserwowałem, zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej, zwieszając głowę.

 Chwilę później ojciec z Mycroftem wrócili do salonu, kładąc talerz z pokrojonym indykiem na stół, na co uniosłem lekko brwi. Zerknąłem na matkę, która ukradkiem uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Najwyraźniej zależało jej na zrobieniu dobrego wrażenia bardziej niż myślałem. Odczekałem aż Mycroft odłoży sztuciec, którym mogłem nadziać kawałek indyka i wyciągnąłem rękę, dopiero potem zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że John zrobił to w tym samym momencie. Niechcący chwyciłem jego dłoń i tym razem nie tylko policzki chłopaka uzyskały różowy kolor. Zacisnąłem usta, słysząc znaczące chrząknięcie ze strony matki i prędko cofnąłem dłoń, ustępując Johnowi pierwszeństwa. Spojrzałem w dół na swój talerz sfrustrowany swoim zażenowaniem i z trudem ignorowałem na sobie uważne spojrzenie Mycrofta.

 - Zatem John – odezwała się moja matka, przerywając niezręczną ciszę. – Masz już plany dokąd się wybierasz po skończeniu liceum?

 John uniósł głowę, chrząkając.

 - Tak, ja… - Uśmiechnął się nerwowo, próbując zapanować nad delikatnym drżeniem głosu. – Wybieram się na akademię medyczną.

 - Ach, to imponujące! – odparła kobieta, unosząc brwi zaskoczona.

 - Medycyna, mój chłopcze, jest jak polityka – wtrącił się ojciec. – Pod koniec dnia liczą się tylko rezultaty.

 Widziałem, jak brwi Johna delikatnie się zmarszczyły w skonfundowaniu.

 - Bycie lekarzem to bardzo trudne zadanie – dodała szybko matka. – Jest się odpowiedzialnym za życie drugiego człowieka.

 John posłał kobiecie ciepły uśmiech, a ja zdałem sobie sprawę, że wstrzymywałem oddech, gdy odezwał się ojciec, bojąc się, że rozmowa zboczy zaraz z dobrego toru. Odetchnąłem głęboko, wbijając widelec w mięso.

 - Dlaczego więc lekarz wojskowy? – zapytał z mojej lewej strony Mycroft.

 John spojrzał na niego zdziwiony i odwrócił głowę w moją stronę, unosząc brwi.

 -John, naprawdę? – Wywróciłem oczami. – On po prostu to _widzi_. Jak ja. Nie miałoby to z mojej strony najmniejszego sensu, bym miał mu to mówić.

John popatrzył na mnie jeszcze chwilę i spojrzał z powrotem na Mycrofta, oblizując dolną wargę.

 - Cóż… Ja… - Zmarszczył brwi delikatnie. – Robię to dla mojego dziadka. On… również był wojskowym.

 - Wojsko to nie bułka z masłem – odezwał się mój brat, wpatrując się uważnie w chłopaka, co zdecydowanie przestało mi się podobać.

 Kątem oka widziałem, jak John się spiął i zacisnął prawą dłoń w pięść.

 - Wojsko potrzebuje ochotników – odparł niezwykle spokojnym i dziwnie niskim tonem, przez co odwróciłem głowę w jego stronę. – Chcę ratować ludziom życie. Zająłbym się nimi, jak własną rodziną, Mycroft.

 - Operowałbyś zatem swoją matkę?

 Zamknąłem oczy. _Tylko nie to_.

 - Moja mama – powiedział powoli John – nie żyje.

 - Mycrofcie Holmes… - wtrąciła się moja matka, a ja otworzyłem oczy, wstrzymując oddech.

 - Lecz nie. Oczywiście, że nie – odpowiedział John, twardym spojrzeniem wpatrując się w mojego brata. - Byłbym zbyt zdenerwowany.

 - Och… Szkoda – stwierdził Mycroft. – Dlaczego więc wszyscy lekarze upierają się, że każdego pacjenta traktują jak członka rodziny?

 - Wyjdź – warknąłem nagle. – Po prostu wyjdź.

\- Sherlock, spokojnie. – Matka musiała zauważyć moją furię, ponieważ zaalarmowana wstała i położyła mi dłoń na ramieniu. – Jeżeli usłyszę jeszcze chociażby słowo z twoich ust, Mycrofcie, wyrzucę cię z tego pomieszczenia. Zrozumiano?

 Wpatrywałem się nadal wściekłym spojrzeniem w brata, czując jak bardzo, _bardzo_ go nienawidzę. W ciszy, która zapadła była tylko jedna rzecz, z której byłem zadowolony. Wszyscy w salonie w tej jednej chwili obdarzali Mycrofta tym samym uczuciem i zdecydowanie go tutaj nie chcieli.

 Mycroft nie odezwał się, lecz zdecydowanie zamilkł, wiedząc, że matka nigdy nie rzucała słów na wiatr. Kobieta puściła moje ramię, wracając na swoje miejsce, a ja rzuciłem Johnowi spojrzenie „ _wszystko w porządku?_ ”. Ten łypnął na mnie, a w jego oczach dostrzec jeszcze mogłem cienie smutku, który przeplatał się furią, taką samą, jaka buzowała we mnie. W końcu skinął mi ledwo zauważalnie głową i spojrzał w swój talerz.

 - Wybacz mu, John – odezwał się ojciec po pewnej chwili, gdy atmosfera w salonie choć trochę opadła. – Czasem nie wiem, co wstępuje w moich synów. Chcę cię tylko zapewnić, że nikt z nas nie ma choćby w najmniejszym stopniu złego zdania o twojej mamie. Jestem przekonany, że była cudowną kobietą.

 John uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny słabo.

 - Dziękuję.

 Obserwowałem, jak John w ciszy powrócił do posiłku. Nikt nie odezwał się w ciągu następnych dziesięciu minut. Ciszę przerwał jedynie dźwięk telefonu dochodzący z kieszeni Mycrofta. Wodziłem spojrzeniem za moim bratem, gdy ten wstał, przepraszając i wyszedł by odebrać. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że zaciskałem dłoń na siedzeniu, do momentu gdy John chwycił mój nadgarstek.

 - Odpuść.

 Jego cichy głos zmusił mnie do spojrzenia na niego. Dostrzegłem szczerą prośbę w jego błękitnych oczach. Powoli zerknąłem w dół na jego palce oplatające mój nadgarstek i niezdolny, by się odezwać zamrugałem kilka razy szybko. Poczułem dziwne uczucie ciepła wpełzające na moją twarz, co mnie zaniepokoiło, ponieważ rumienienie się było domeną Johna, a nie moją!

 - Oddychaj, kochanie. – Usłyszałem głos mojej matki, a po chwili cichy chichot Johna, któremu zawtórował mój ojciec.

 Uniosłem głowę, widząc rodziców wpatrujących się z rozbawieniem we mnie i Johna, dlatego automatycznie cofnąłem swoją dłoń. Chwyciłem widelec, by wrócić do obiadu, nawet jeśli całkowicie straciłem apetyt. John poszedł w moje ślady i czułem, jak zażenowanie jest wprost wypisane na naszych twarzach.

 - Cieszę się, że przyjąłeś nasze zaproszenie, John.

 - Bardzo za nie dziękuję, pani Holmes – odparł chłopak, a z tonu jego głosu wywnioskowałem, że się uśmiechnął. – Obiad jest cudowny.

 - To nic takiego, doprawdy – odparła moja matka. – Lecz muszę przyznać, że twoja obecność działa doprawdy magicznie na mojego młodszego syna. – Przerwałem jedzenie, by łypnąć na nią zdezorientowany. – Minęły wieki odkąd Sherlock wpałaszował cały posiłek w tak krótkim czasie.

 John odwrócił głowę w moją stronę, uśmiechając się zadowolony.

 - Przede wszystkim… - kontynuowała kobieta. – Bardzo cieszymy się, że Sherlock ma kogoś takiego jak ty u swego boku, John. Jesteś dla niego nadzwyczaj dobry.

 Tym razem to John zarumienił się po czubki uszu.

 - Ja… Hm… Cóż… - zająknął się John, a ja dostrzegłem uśmiech błąkający się na jego ustach. _Och, John, naprawdę?_ – Myślę… Myślę, że działa to w dwie strony. Sherlock jest… nadzwyczajny. I magnetyzujący. Ma w sobie tak wiele wspaniałych twarzy, których nie pokazuje innym, a to wielka szkoda. Jest inny, ale nie sprawia to, że jest dziwny… Jest sobą i… cieszę się, że mam w nim przyjaciela. Dzięki niemu mogę szczerze powiedzieć, że… żyję. W pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu.

 Cisza, jaka zapadła po słowach Johna utwierdziła mnie w przekonaniu, że wszyscy byli zaskoczeni wyznanie Johna. Jeśli chodzi o mnie… Zamarłem. Nie było innego słowa opisującego, co się ze mną wtedy stało. Mój widelec zawisł w powietrzu, a mój Pałac Umysłu zatrzasnął wszystkie drzwi, kompletnie znikając z mojej głowy. Zdawało mi się, jakby mój mózg również odmówił posłuszeństwa i najzwyczajniej w świecie się wyłączył. Nie było nic. Nigdy w życiu nie udało się nikomu tak bardzo mnie wyłączyć i to wyłączyć _całego_. Owszem, John potrafił zaskakiwać, lecz tym razem jego słowa w pełni mnie zaszokowały. Nikt nigdy nie wypowiedział się o mnie w taki sposób, co więcej, głos Johna brzmiał przy tym niezwykle szczerze.

 Poczułem ciepły dotyk na ramieniu. Wtedy dopiero udało mi się zresetować. Uniosłem głowę, by spojrzeć na zaniepokojoną twarz Johna. Wpatrywał się we mnie intensywnie, próbując cokolwiek ze mnie wyczytać.

 Och, John. Gdybyś ty tylko mógł czytać mi wtedy w głowie.

 - Wszystko okej? – zapytał cicho.

 Rozejrzałem się, spostrzegając, że zostaliśmy sami. Zmarszczyłem brwi.

 - Skończyliśmy jeść przed chwilą. Wyłączyłeś się nagle podczas posiłku – wyjaśnił mi John i pochylił się w moją stronę, upewniając się, czy na pewno powróciłem już do świata żywych. – Twoi rodzice powiedzieli, że to normalne, ale… Nigdy nie zdarzyło ci się wyłączyć tak niespodziewanie i na tak długo… - Zacisnął dłoń na moim ramieniu. – Czy to przez to, co powiedziałem? Czy moje słowa cię jakoś… uraziły?

  _Uraziły_? Raczej sprawiły, że wybiłeś mi szyby w Pałacu.

 Powoli przeniosłem wzrok na chłopaka. Spotkałem jego spojrzenie, widząc jak bardzo oczekiwał na odpowiedź. Przełknąłem ślinę, czując przyjemne ciepło na ramieniu, które chcąc czy nie chcąc, niestety mnie trochę dekoncentrowało.

 Pokręciłem przecząco głową.

 - O co chodzi, Sherlock? – zapytał cicho, a ja zamknąłem oczy, gdy jego twarz znalazła się niebezpiecznie blisko.

 - Nic… Jest… - odchrząknąłem. – W porządku.

 Usłyszałem zbliżające się kroki i po chwili moja matka wróciła do salonu, niosąc ciasto Johna. Ręka chłopaka zniknęła, a ja zmarszczyłem brwi. Nie spodobało mi się to. Chciałem, bardzo chciałem, by tam została.

 Wtedy ponownie poczułem, jakby przeze mnie przebiegła iskra ciepła i rozpełzła się po całym moim ciele. Palce Johna delikatnie otarły się o moje. Zerknąłem kątem oka na chłopaka. Wziąłem kilka głębokich wdechów, uspakajając szybko bijące serce i chwyciłem dłoń Johna w swoją, czując jak jego palce ostrożnie wsunęły się pomiędzy moje.

 - Gotowi na deser? – zapytała moja matka, na co John wysłał jej grzeczny uśmiech, a ja mruknąłem cicho pod nosem.

 Obserwowałem, jak rodzice usiedli naprzeciwko nas. Mycroft dołączył kilka minut potem. Żaden z obecnych nie skomentował tego, że zacząłem jeść lewą ręką, za co byłem im wdzięczny. Ważny i niezmiernie intrygujący dla mnie fakt był tylko jeden.

 Dłoń Johna spoczywała w mojej do końca deseru. 

 

* * *

 

* **Tajpan pustynny** – to wąż numer jeden na liście **najbardziej jadowitych węży** żyjących na Ziemi.


	12. Tylko ja i John i...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwunasty rozdział - w końcu sklejony. Przepraszam, że tak długo to trwało. Byłam doprawdy zaskoczona, że tyle osób jeszcze followuje moje fanfiction. :) Dziękuję Wam za cierpliwość, jest doprawdy anielska.

 W poniedziałek zaczął się ostatni tydzień przed przerwą świąteczną. Okres, którego nienawidziłem. Nie było przedmiotu, z którego nie miałbym wyznaczonego testu, od którego zależałaby ocena semestralna. Na dodatek powinienem był w końcu wypełnić podanie o przyjęcie na uniwersytet, co odkładałem świadomie na ostatnią chwilę. Nie chciałem myśleć o studiach, a w każdym razie nie chciałem studiować tutaj. Zastanawiałem się nad uczelnią poza stanem Północnej Karoliny. Nowy Jork? Może Ohio? Chciałem mieć więcej możliwości. Za wszelką cenę pragnąłem wyrwać się z Beaufort, z tej klitki, w której zmuszony byłem mieszkać od siedemnastu lat. Przez długi czas zastanawiałem się, jaki tak naprawdę kierunek studiów powinienem podjąć. Zdecydowanie nie chciałem zaprzepaścić moich zdolności logicznego myślenia i sztuki dedukcji, którą przez cały czas w sobie rozwijałem. Czułem i byłem przekonany, że kiedyś staną się niezwykle przydatne w moim życiu. Chemia i biologia przodowały w przedmiotach, z których miałem najwyższe oceny. Wynikało to z tego, iż moje zainteresowanie nimi było doprawdy wysokie (sam nawet wiele razy eksperymentowałem z niekoniecznie bezpiecznymi chemikaliami na kuchennym stole). Ogrom wiedzy z chemii sprawiał mi dziwną satysfakcję, którą chętnie pogłębiałem, przez co zdecydowanie przewyższałem swoim poziomem każdego licealistę z grupy. Być może poziom ten wykraczał już nawet poza poziom wiedzy studentów pierwszego roku. Rozmyślałem nad studiami na wydziale chemii, co nie byłoby takim złym pomysłem, który w zasadzie podsunął mi John. Cóż… Miałem jeszcze trochę czasu, lecz jednej rzeczy byłem pewien w stu procentach. Nie zamierzałem zostać tutaj ani trochę dłużej po zakończeniu liceum.

 W poniedziałek po zakończonych zajęciach zmuszony byłem wracać sam. John ponownie zaangażował się w pomoc przy świątecznym artykule panny Morstan do gazetki szkolnej. Z nieznanych mi przyczyn chłopak uwielbiał tą nauczycielkę. Niestety ja nie potrafiłem nastawić się do jej osoby pozytywnie. Było w niej coś… niepokojącego. Irytowało mnie ilekroć John o niej wspominał lub dobrodusznie chciał jej pomagać.

 Dotarłszy do domu, rzuciłem plecak na kanapę w salonie  i rozsiadłem się wygodnie na miękkim siedzeniu. Nie było mi dane nacieszyć się wolną przestrzenią zbyt długo, ponieważ nie minęła minuta, a Redbeard ulokował się na mnie, boleśnie wbijając swoje łapy w mój żołądek i wylizując mi całą twarz. Skrzywiłem się, odsuwając się od psa i jedynie wytarmosiłem rude, gęste włosy na jego pysku.

 - Sherlock?

 Spojrzałem w stronę drzwi, dostrzegając matkę i jedynie mruknąłem na dzień dobry.

 - Ktoś zostawił to dla ciebie w skrzynce, kochany – mówiąc to podała mi białą kopertę, którą ostrożnie wziąłem do ręki.

 Odwróciłem papier na stronę nadawcy, lecz jego pole było puste. Dostrzegłem tylko moje imię napisane czarnym długopisem i natychmiast rozpoznałem pismo. Spojrzałem na stronę adresata, lecz była pusta. Unosząc kopertę w stronę okna, zauważyłem w środku list, na co zmarszczyłem brwi.

 - Wszystko w porządku? – Poczułem dłoń ostrożnie przeczesującą moje włosy i zerknąłem w górę.

 - Tak, ja… - Zawahałem się. – Przepraszam – mruknąłem, wyślizgując się z matczynego uścisku i opuściłem salon, kierując się do mojego pokoju.

 Zaczekałem jeszcze aż dołączy do mnie Redbeard i zamknąłem drzwi, przysiadając na brzegu łóżka. Ostrożnie otworzyłem kopertę, wyjmując pożółkłą kartkę papieru. Objąłem wzrokiem pismo i nie dostrzegłem żadnych oznak, by list napisany był w pośpiechu, tak jak się tego spodziewałem. Pismo było staranne, żaden wyraz nie był przekreślony, bądź poprawiony. Odnosiłem wrażenie, jak gdyby list był już wcześniej zaplanowany. Co zdecydowanie nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

 

_Nie mam pojęcia, jak, do cholery, powinienem zacząć list…_

Mój kącik ust drgnął w małym uśmiechu  na samo wyobrażenie dziesiątek zgniecionych kulek papieru przy podjęciu przez Victora każdej następnej próby napisania listu.

_Chcę tylko byś przeczytał go do końca i nie obchodzi mnie czy tego chcesz, czy nie. Po prostu mnie wysłuchaj, dobra? Wiem, że ostatnio schrzaniłem wiele rzeczy, lecz wszystko, co robiłem było świadomym wyborem. Moja nagła „znajomość” z Moriartym miała swoje korzenie głębiej, niż myślisz. Nie mogę wyjaśnić ci nic więcej. Wiedz tylko, że Moriarty obrał sobie ciebie za cel, Will. Najprościej mówiąc – on chce cię zniszczyć. Mając szansę poznać go w pewnym stopniu, wiem, że jest do tego zdolny…_

Prychnąłem. Kto nie marzył, by mnie nie zniszczyć?

  _Przykryj kocykiem swoje ego w tym momencie, bo wiem, że właśnie zapiszczało jak nadepnięty na ogon szczeniak. Nie wiem, jak on chce tego dokonać i kiedy, być może nawet nie teraz, nie w liceum, ale chce tego za wszelką cenę. Naprawdę nie wiem, co on planuje. Wiem, że jest to coś dużego. Dlatego teraz jest moment, w którym potrzebuje CAŁEJ twojej uwagi._

_Odseparuj się trochę z łaski swojej od Watsona…_

Och.

 Zdecydowanie złapał moją uwagę.

  _Moriarty cię obserwuje. Trwa to już od kilku miesięcy, dlatego starałem się przez jakiś czas odwrócić jego uwagę od ciebie. Robiłem, co mogłem, dopóki nie odkrył moich prawdziwych zamiarów. Wtedy wiedziałem już, że w Beaufort nie ma dla mnie miejsca._

_Wiedz jedno – Moriarty jest psychopatą. Wykorzysta w końcu twój słaby punkt. I nie, wcale nie mam tu na myśli twoich narkotyków. Wykorzysta jedyną osobę, która się wokół ciebie teraz kręci. Wykorzysta Johna…_

Wpatrzyłem się w ostatnie zdanie dłużej, niż powinienem. Przerwałem na moment czytanie, spoglądając na leżącą obok mnie rudawą głowę. Nikt nie miał prawa chociażby tknąć Johna. Wiedziałem, że Victor był jednak śmiertelnie poważny. Moriarty’ego znałem i miałem na oku od kilku lat, lecz nigdy nie wszedłem z nim w głębszą konfrontację, czego zawsze żałowałem. Powinienem był zrobić to już dawno temu.

  _Piszę ci o tym, ponieważ teraz, kiedy Moriarty zna już o mnie prawdę, nie mam tu czego szukać. Wyjeżdżam. Wole się usunąć niż być usuniętym. Wiem, że jesteś zadufanym w sobie i aroganckim dupkiem, ale nie ignoruj tej wiadomości. Zrób jej trochę miejsca w swoim Zamku Myśli…_

\- Pałacu Umysłu – warknąłem.

  _Jeszcze tylko jedna rzecz, którą chciałbym, żebyś dla mnie zrobił._

_Kiedy wszystko się już unormuje, otwórz trochę oczy. Kiedy już będzie okej i nadal będziesz trzymał się z Watsonem – otwórz oczy. Zobaczysz wtedy, jak wiele przegapiłeś._

_Trzymaj się, Holmes._

_Victor_

_PS. Pożyczam długopis z twojego biurka na czas nieokreślony._

 Uniosłem zaskoczony głowę i zerknąłem w stronę biurka. Dopiero teraz dostrzegłem poprzesuwane rzeczy, odsunięte krzesło i niedomknięte okno. Uniosłem kącik ust. Przez moment odczułem potrzebę wygrzebania z torby komórki i wysłania Victorowi sms-a typu _Melodramatyzm do ciebie nie pasuje, rusz tyłek i przyjdź do mnie, Trevor_ albo _Twoje poczucie humoru nie ma za grosz poczucia humoru, zbieraj swoje manatki i przyjdź do mnie._ Choć przez minione miesiące znacznie oddaliłem się od Victora, nie potrafiłem wyobrazić sobie Beaufort bez niego. Zmarszczyłem brwi, odkładając list na poduszkę. Miałem za złe Victorowi, że mnie tutaj zostawił. Nie w taki sposób planowaliśmy opuszczenie tej klitki będącej naszym miasteczkiem.

 Byłem pewien jednak jednej rzeczy – nie mogłem pozwolić, by uwaga Moriarty’ego skupiła się na Johnie.

~*~

 Tuż przed Bożym Narodzeniem odmówiłem Johnowi pójścia na świąteczne zakupy w celu zakupienia zabawek dla dzieci z sierocińca. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że ten i tak lepiej wie, czego chcą dzieciaki. John uparł się jednak, bym odwiedził z nim sierociniec w Wigilię. Nie miałem na to najmniejszej ochoty, lecz gdy dodatkowo dowiedziała się o tym moja matka, nie było mowy o powiedzeniu nie. Tak więc kilka dni później, kiedy moi rodzice bawili się u burmistrza, zmuszony byłem założyć koszulę i krawat, jaki przygotowała mi matka. Podobno te dwa elementy sprawiają, że ludzie traktują cię poważniej. Zdecydowanie tylko tego mi brakowało.

 Narzuciłem na siebie skórzaną kurtkę, zabrałem prezent dla Johna i ruszyłem samochodem w stronę centrum miasta. Moje ostatnie dolary przeznaczyłem na prezent dla Johna, nad którym głowiłem się całymi dniami. Od tego czasu poprzysięgłem sobie, że nikt już nigdy nie zmusi mnie do uczestniczenia w tym świątecznym cyrku. W końcu (i niestety) pomysł podsunął mi Mycroft, pisząc mi bym kupił Johnowi sweter. I tak też zrobiłem. Niechętnie, lecz zrobiłem. Miałem ochotę palnąć się w czoło, że sam na to nie wpadłem.

 Miałem być w sierocińcu o ósmej, lecz most zwodzony przy porcie był podniesiony i musiałem odczekać dopóki frachtowiec wypływający w morze przepłynie pod kanałem. Skutkiem tego było moje spóźnienie. Frontowe drzwi były już zamknięte i musiałem długo czekać, dopóki John usłyszał moje pukanie, czy raczej walenie w nie.

 - Jesteś w końcu. – John obdarował mnie ciepłym uśmiechem. – Wszyscy już na ciebie… Wow.

 Uniosłem brwi, gdy John nagle urwał.

 - Co? – Zmarszczyłem brwi.

 - Nic, tylko… - John uśmiechnął się rozbawiony. – Niecodziennie mogę patrzeć na Sherlocka Holmesa w krawacie.

 Wpatrywałem się w Johna przez kilka sekund zanim zerknąłem w dół, dotykając krawatu, którego najchętniej zerwałbym z szyi jak najprędzej. Och. Uniosłem kącik ust, patrząc z powrotem na Johna i wzruszyłem ramionami.

 - Nienawidzę go. Czuję się, jakby boa owinął mi się wokół szyi…

 - Och, zamknij się.

 Zszokowany spojrzałem na dół, gdzie John chwycił mój nadgarstek, pociągając mnie za sobą, a ja nie mogłem myśleć o niczym innym, jak o jego przyjemnie ciepłej dłoni na mojej skórze. Zaprowadził mnie korytarzem do świetlicy, w której byłem już przedtem. Przed wejściem na chwilę się zatrzymałem i wziąłem głęboki wdech. Czułem się odrobinę niekomfortowo z myślą, że w pomieszczeniu, do którego miałem wejść znajdował się więcej niż jeden człowiek, który zwróci na mnie uwagę.

 Poczułem na sobie nieco zmartwione spojrzenie Johna, lecz pokręciłem głową na znak, że wszystko w porządku nim ten zdążył się odezwać. Poczułem tylko, jak ten puścił mój nadgarstek, a ja natychmiast zdałem sobie sprawę, iż John pomyślał, że to przez to poczułem się nieswojo. Otworzyłem usta, lecz John już odwrócił się i wszedł do świetlicy. Wzdychając cicho, wślizgnąłem się za nim. W środku dostrzegłem wielką choinkę udekorowaną bombkami, kolorowymi światełkami i mnóstwem innych wykonanych ręcznie ozdób. Pod drzewkiem leżał wielki stos prezentów, a dzieci siedziały w kręgu na podłodze w swoich zapewne najlepszych ubraniach – chłopcy mieli na sobie białe koszule i granatowe spodnie, a dziewczynki granatowe spódniczki i bluzki z długimi rękawami. Wśród nich zobaczyłem kilkoro dorosłych, na których kolanach siedziały mniejsze dzieciaki i z napięciem wysłuchiwały bożonarodzeniowych bajek.

 - Przepraszam, że zaczęliśmy bez ciebie, ale dzieciaki nie mogły się już doczekać – odezwał się John, przystając obok mnie. – Cieszę się, że udało się przyjechać.

 - Nie dałbyś mi żyć, gdybym się nie zjawił – odparłem z cieniem uśmiechu, na co John roześmiał się serdecznie.

 - Prawda. Chodź, pomożesz mi rozdać prezenty.

Rozdawanie podarków trwało ponad godzinę. Obserwowałem, jak dzieciaki po kolei otwierały prezenty i wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, jak wiele John dla nich robi. Obszedł dla nich całe miasto, by każdemu z nich dać parę rzeczy. Odniosłem wrażenie, że dzieci dostały więcej, niż się spodziewały. Zerknąłem na Johna, który przytulał i obdarzał uśmiechem każdą osobę, która przybiegła do niego z podziękowaniem. Przez moment nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, a ja pierwszy raz tego wieczoru wysłałem Johnowi uśmiech pełen szczerej sympatii.

 Oczywiście nie obyło się również bez zainteresowania wokół mojej osoby. Bez słowa dałem się dotykać po głowie (a konkretniej tam, gdzie miałem wygolone włosy) i w miejscach, w których nosiłem kolczyki. Potem John zdradził mi, że dzieciaki nazwały mnie Żelaznym Sherlockiem. Uznałem to za idiotyczne, lecz John jedynie wybuchnął śmiechem, trącając mnie lekko w ramię.

 Kiedy opadł wreszcie kurz i wszystkie prezenty zostały rozpakowane, atmosfera się uspokoiła. Kilkoro mniejszych dzieci zasnęło pod choinką, a część starszych poszła do swoich pokojów i wychodząc zgasili górne światło. Obwieszona kolorowymi lampkami choinka rzucała nieziemski blask, stojące w kącie radio wygrywało _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_. Siedziałem na podłodze przy Johnie, który trzymał na kolanach pogrążoną we śnie małą dziewczynkę. Z powodu tego całego zamieszania nie mieliśmy okazji porozmawiać, ale nie robiło to chyba większej różnicy. Zapatrzyłem się na światełka na choince, zdając sobie sprawę, że od lat nie spędziłem świąt w tak… przyjemnej atmosferze. Ocknąłem się i zerknąłem na Johna. Ten wieczór sprawił mu wielką radość. Widziałem to w jego oczach.

 - John, ja… - Odchrząknąłem, przyciągając uwagę Johna. – Kupiłem ci coś.

 - Nie musiałeś tego robić, Sherlock – odezwał się, mając przy tym miękki głos.

 - Wiem. – Spojrzałem na Johna, spotykając jego spojrzenie. – Ale chciałem.

 Położyłem wcześniej opakowany elegancko prezent z boku i teraz sięgnąłem po niego.

 - Otworzyłbyś go dla mnie? – poprosił.

 - Nie musisz go teraz otwierać, jeśli nie chcesz, John – mruknąłem, wzruszając ramionami. – To nic wielkiego.

 - Chcę go otworzyć w twojej obecności, a mam trochę zajęte ręce. – John wskazał podbródkiem na śpiącą u niego w ramionach dziewczynkę i posłał mi uśmiech.

 Żeby zebrać trochę myśli, spuściłem wzrok i zacząłem rozpakowywać prezent. Starałem się nie narobić dużego hałasu, odkleiłem taśmę, odwinąłem papier, podniosłem pokrywkę pudełka, po czym wyciągnąłem sweter i podniosłem w górę, żeby John mógł się przyjrzeć. Był niebieski, jak ten, który kiedyś miał już na sobie. Idealnie podkreślał kolor jego oczu… _Chwila, co?_

\- To w sumie nic takiego… - powiedziałem, gdy John się nie odezwał, jedynie patrząc na swój prezent.

 - Nie, Sherlock… - John zatrzymał mnie, gdy chciałem schować sweter. – Jest idealny. Założę go, kiedy następnym razem się spotkamy. Dziękuję.

 Uniosłem delikatnie kącik ust, odkładając prezent do pudełka. Przez chwilę siedzieliśmy w milczeniu i ponownie zapatrzyłem się na światełka na choince.

 - Też coś dla ciebie mam – odezwał się cicho John.

 Spojrzał pod choinkę i moje oczy pobiegły za jego wzrokiem. Prezent od niego wciąż tam leżał, schowany częściowo za drzewkiem. Zerknąłem raz jeszcze na Johna, a ten skinął głową powoli. Wziąłem więc prezent do ręki i położyłem go na kolanach. Był prostokątny i dość ciężki. Nie musiałem nawet zastanawiać się, co mogło być w środku. Natychmiast spojrzałem zszokowany na Johna.

 - Nie możesz mi tego dać – zaprotestowałem, czując jak zaczęło brakować mi tchu w piersi.

 Spojrzałem na dół, dotykając papieru, którym był owinięty prezent.

 - Oczywiście, że mogę. – Usłyszałem w głosie Johna, że ten się uśmiechnął. – I właśnie to zrobiłem. Rozpakuj go.

 Niechętnie otworzyłem pakunek. Odwinąwszy cały papier, wziąłem jego prezent ostrożnie w ręce, bojąc się, że go zniszczę. Przyglądałem mu się jak zahipnotyzowany. Trzymałem w dłoniach książkę, z którą John nigdy się nie rozstawał. Odwróciłem prezent i wtedy zmarszczyłem brwi. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że rzecz, nad którą zawsze tyle się zastanawiałem, ponieważ intrygowało mnie, jaka jest jej treść, nie jest tak naprawdę tym, za co ją uważałem.

 - To nie jest książka – powiedziałem na głos.

 - Nie. Nigdy nią nie była – odparł John. – To notes. Stary, ma już kilkadziesiąt lat. Mój dziadek dał go mamie, a ona zostawiła go mnie. Zawsze opisywała w niej historie, które potem odczytywała mi na głos. Kontynuowała to, co zaczął dziadek. – Uśmiechnął się, lecz przez jego twarz przebiegł cień smutku. – Na końcu jest kilka moich własnych tekstów.

Przełknąłem ślinę, widząc, jak ciało mnie zdradziło. Gdy chciałem otworzyć notes, zadrżała mi lewa dłoń. Wtedy John wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na mojej.

 Spojrzałem na niego, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

 - Dziękuję, że dzisiaj przyszedłeś – szepnął, pochylając się ku mnie delikatnie. – To było najwspanialsze Boże Narodzenie w moim życiu, Sherlock.

 Poczułem, jak moje wargi rozchyliły się powoli, gdy wpatrzyłem się zaskoczony w Johna. W tle nadal słyszałem głos Sinatry, którego muzyka wypełniała cały pokój. Przed oczyma stanęły mi wszystkie chwile, które spędziłem z Johnem. Pomyślałem o tym, gdy pierwszy raz wziąłem go na przejażdżkę na moim motocyklu. Pomyślałem o imprezie u Sebastiana i o tym, jak zmartwił się stanem Victora, nawet jeśli nie musiał. Pomyślałem, jak zaprosiłem go do siebie do domu, gdzie rozmawialiśmy przez całą noc oraz o tym, gdy podczas niedzielnego obiadu nasze dłonie przez cały czas spoczywały między nami splecione razem po stołem.

 Wszystkie te obrazy przelatywały mi przez głowę i po jakimś czasie zacząłem wolniej oddychać. Przypomniałem sobie słowa Victora. Dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, co znaczyły. _Otwórz oczy. Zobaczysz wtedy, jak wiele przegapiłeś._ Byłem idiotą, że nie dostrzegłem tego wcześniej.

 Nie wiem, jak to się stało, ponieważ sam do końca nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć. Jeszcze przed chwilą wpatrywałem się w serdeczną, uśmiechniętą twarz Johna, mając zamiar mu podziękować za jego prezent, a zaraz potem zdarzyło się coś zupełnie innego. Zamiast się odezwać, pochyliłem się do przodu i obróciłem swoją dłoń tak, by chwycić w niej dłoń Johna. Spojrzałem mu prosto w oczy, przysuwając się trochę bliżej. Nie cofnął się, lecz jego błękitne oczy rozszerzyły się. Przez krótki moment myślałem, że popełniłem błąd i zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy mogę posunąć się dalej. John jednak pociągnął ostrożnie moją dłoń, dając mi niemy znak. Uśmiechnąłem się, przechyliłem głowę trochę w bok i zanim się zorientowałem, John zamknął oczy, również przechylił głowę w bok, a wtedy nasze twarze zbliżyły się do siebie.

 Usta Johna były niesamowicie miękkie, a ja odnosiłem wrażenie, jakby moje wargi powoli się w nie wtapiały. Splotłem swoje palce z Johnem, całując go bardziej pewnie i słysząc, jak z jego ust uciekło ciche westchnięcie. Pocałunku nie odczuły tylko moje usta. Odczuło go całe ciało. Poczułem te tajemnicze ciepło, wypełniające przestrzeń wokół mojego serca. Pałac Umysłu zgasił swoje światła i zamilkł, zamykając wszystkie drzwi. Byłem tylko ja i John i pocałunek.

 Nie trwało to długo, lecz było najbardziej emocjonalną rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek doświadczyłem. Odsunąłem się trochę, by móc spojrzeć na Johna. Ten uśmiechnął się do mnie ciepło, a ja bez chwili zawahania odwzajemniłem uśmiech. Mogłem tylko wtedy zachodzić w głowę, jak to się stało, że zakochałem się w Johnie Watsonie.


	13. And love is love, is love, is love...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Więc... Tak, moi drodzy. Trzynasty rozdział "Ostatniej klasy"! Sama nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Jednak wszystko dzięki Wam. To nie tak, że zrezygnowałam z tego fanfiction, mam do niego niezwykły sentyment. Nie poddałam się z pisaniem, lecz gdzieś po drodze zabrakło mi sił i pomysłów. Zawiesiłam pisanie tego ff-a, myśląc, że i tak nikt się tym nie przejmie. Zszokowało mnie jednak, jak wielu Was jest! Ile kudosków mi przesyłacie, ile pozytywnych komentarzy mogłam od Was przeczytać. Sprawiacie, że moje skrzydełka poruszają się lekko ku górze.
> 
> To dzięki Wam kontynuuję tą opowieść.
> 
> Dziękuję Wam z całego serduszka i życzę miłej lektury!
> 
> Oddana Wam lady_Raspberry~

 Tej nocy odwiozłem Johna do domu. Przez cały ten czas zachodziłem w głowę, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, że ja i John Watson… Wystarczająco szokujące było to, że od teraz istniało coś takiego jak ja i John Watson! Czy to wszystko nie było aby dziwnym, lecz niezwykle przyjemnym snem? Jeśli tak, za wszelką cenę nie chciałem się z niego wybudzać. Pragnąłem trwać w tej śpiączce już na zawsze.

 W drodze powrotnej kłóciłem się w myślach sam ze sobą. Powinienem wziąć Johna za rękę? Objąć go w pasie? Położyć mu rękę na ramieniu? Mój Pałac Umysłu mnie zawodził! Nie potrafiłem skupić myśli tak, by trzeźwo myśleć! Nie byłem pewien żadnego swojego najmniejszego ruchu, ponieważ nie do końca wiedziałem, co John tak naprawdę do mnie czuje. Owszem, dał mi najwspanialszy prezent, jaki kiedykolwiek dostałem i nawet jeśli dla mnie nigdy nie będzie on miał tak sentymentalnego znaczenia, wiedziałem, że ofiarował mi cząstkę siebie. Aczkolwiek John był osobą, która oddałaby swoją nerkę nieznanemu człowiekowi spotkanemu na ulicy, który by jej potrzebował. Bez zawahania. Nie wiedziałem więc, co mam o tym sądzić.

 Zerknąłem na siedzącego obok mnie Johna. Patrzył przez okno z pogodnym wyrazem twarzy, lekko się uśmiechając, ale myślami był gdzieś daleko. O czym tak naprawdę mógł rozmyślać? Może o dzisiejszym wieczorze spędzonym w sierocińcu… Nie potrafiłem wysunąć odpowiednich dedukcji. Moja ręka powoli sunęła w stronę jego siedzenia, gdy ten nagle się odezwał.

 - Myślisz czasem o swojej przyszłości?

  Uniosłem brwi zaskoczony tym pytaniem. John skierował ku mnie swoje błękitne spojrzenie, a ja szybko cofnąłem swoją dłoń. Spojrzałem na drogę i zajęło mi dłuższą chwilę poukładanie swoich myśli.

 Oczywiście, że zastanawiałem się nad tym i to nieskończenie wiele razy. Nawet jeśli nie robiłem tego ja, to moi rodzice i Mycroft napierali na to, czym chcę wypełnić swój czas w przyszłości. Irytowało mnie to, jak bardzo się tym interesowali. Moja przyszłość należała do MNIE, a nie leżała w ich biznesie. Marzyłem, by dali sobie z tym spokój. Wiedziałem, że mówienie im o moich kryminalistycznych pasjach zdecydowanie wyprowadziłoby ich z równowagi. Zatem myśli o przyszłości zostawiałem tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie.

 - Tak – przyznałem nadal głęboko zamyślony.

 Poczułem na sobie bardzo baczne spojrzenie Johna.

 - Zastanawiasz się czasem, dlaczego to wszystko jest dla nas takie skomplikowane? Dlaczego nie możemy urodzić się z wytyczoną z góry ścieżką, którą musielibyśmy tylko zacząć podążać w dorosłym życiu? A nie, jak to się często dzieje, marnować wiele lat na szukanie jej?

  Zmarszczyłem brwi, słysząc nagły filozoficzny ton z ust Johna.

 - Myślę, że wtedy wszystko byłoby po prostu nudne.

  Kątem oka dostrzegłem cień uśmiechu na twarzy Johna.

 - Dla ciebie wszystko jest nudne – stwierdził po chwili, a ja szczerze uniosłem kąciki ust. – Dziękuję ci za to, że dzisiaj tam ze mną byłeś. Nie masz pojęcia, jak wiele to dla mnie znaczy.

  Zawahałem się. Nie do końca wiedziałem, co mam na to odpowiedzieć. Uznałem, że zaryzykuję pytaniem, które nie dawało mi spokoju.

 - John… - Odchrząknąłem i zerknąłem na ekspresję Johna. – Czy… Czy jutro, gdy spędzisz wystarczająco dużo czasu ze swoim ojcem… - Powoli odwróciłem do niego głowę. – Czy chciałbyś przyjść do mnie na świąteczny obiad?

  Choć twarz Johna zwrócona była ponownie ku szybie, dostrzegłem na niej słaby uśmiech.

 - Z chęcią – odparł bez zawahania.

 Odetchnąłem z ulgą, nie bardzo wierząc, że właśnie go zaprosiłem i po raz kolejny zachodząc w głowę, jak do tego wszystkiego doszło. Mijaliśmy domy, w których oknach stały udekorowane choinki, a potem minęliśmy ulicę, przy której odbywał się jarmark świąteczny. Kilka minut później wyciągnąłem swoją rękę i chwyciłem jego dłoń w swoją i żeby dopełnić miary mojego szczęścia John wcale jej nie cofnął.

~*~

 Gdy zatrzymaliśmy się przed jego domem, światła w salonie jeszcze się paliły, a ojciec Johna spoglądał zza firanki. Domyślałem się, że czekał za Johnem, by dowiedzieć się, jak udał się nam wieczór w sierocińcu. Jednak nie było to moim zmartwieniem na tą chwilę. Przez moją głowę przebiegało tysiąc myśli odnośnie tego, w jaki sposób powinienem pożegnać się tego wieczoru z Johnem. Kiedy wysiedliśmy z samochodu ten sprawiał wrażenie spokojnego i zadowolonego; odczytanie z jego twarzy radości z powodu mojego zaproszenia do siebie było bardziej niż oczywiste.

 Kiedy wspięliśmy się na ganek, dostrzegłem wycofującego się zza firany starego Watsona. Przewróciłem oczami, wiedząc, że w ten sposób ten chciał dać mi i Johnowi nieco prywatności przy powiedzeniu sobie dobranoc. Sprawiło to tylko, że poczułem się jeszcze bardziej nieswojo i miałem ochotę uciec stąd jak najprędzej. Co _ludzie_ robią w takich sytuacjach?

 Wątpiłem w to, by John mnie jeszcze pocałował. Nie miałem pojęcia, dlaczego za nim poszedłem. Być może nie chciałem stracić okazji, która, nawet jeśli w najmniejszym cieniu nadziei, mogła się pojawić?

 Obaj stanęliśmy przed drzwiami i wymieniliśmy niepewne uśmiechy. Czułem, jak ze zdenerwowania zadrżały mi ręce. Zrobiłem krok do przodu, przełykając ślinę, gdy nagle drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich ojciec Johna.

 - Słyszałem, jak podjechaliście – odezwał się cicho.

  _Niech go szlag._

\- Dobry wieczór – mruknąłem niechętnie.

 - Cześć, tato. – John uśmiechnął się promiennie. – Szkoda, że nie było cię z nami. Dzięki Sherlockowi wszystko wyszło cudownie.

 Odwróciłem wzrok, czując palące ciepło na policzkach. Miałem ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Nie zrobiłem tego z żadnej dobroci serca, na litość boską! Niczym bohater z kolejnego, pospolitego komiksu. Zrobiłem to, ponieważ… I tak nie znalazłbym w domu żadnego sensownego zajęcia… Poza tym obiecałem, że się tam pojawię.

 - Nie wątpię – mruknął Watson, łypiąc na mnie dosyć poważnym spojrzeniem. – Jestem pewien, że będzie jeszcze okazja. – Wyprostował się i odchrząknął. – Dam wam teraz chwilę, żebyście mogli się pożegnać… Zostawię otwarte drzwi, John.

 John zaśmiał się cicho, widząc mnie wywracającego oczy. Uniósł na mnie swoje oczy i uśmiechnął się niewinnie. Światło z salonu oświetlało jego prawy profil, co sprawiło, że mogłem dostrzec delikatne rumieńce zdobiące jego policzki.

 - Dziękuję ci, że przyjechałeś, Sherlocku. – John przysunął się bliżej, lecz nadal niewystarczająco.

  Widziałem, jak bardzo ostrożnie waży słowa i zdecydowanie się nad czymś zastanawia. Zacisnął pięści i spojrzał w dół.

 - Wiesz co powiedzieli mi ludzie z liceum, gdy dowiedzieli się, że spędzam z tobą czas?

  Czekałem.

 - Że jesteś nieprzyjemnym kutasem, nienawidzisz wszystkiego i wszystkich. Nigdy nikogo nie słuchasz i nie widzisz niczego poza czubkiem swojego nosa. Jesteś zagorzałym ćpunem i palaczem. Budzisz strach i odrzucasz od siebie ludzi. Że jesteś ostatnią osobą na ziemi, z którą chcieliby zostać sam na sam.

  Zamilkł i powoli spojrzał na mnie z niewielkim zmarszczeniem, które przyćmiło jego pogodną ekspresję sprzed chwili. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego szeroko.

 - Tylko na tyle ich stać? – mruknąłem szczerze rozbawiony. – Słyszałem gorsze rzeczy, John.

 - Nie, źle mnie zrozumiałeś. – John pokręcił głową. – Pamiętam dokładnie moment, w którym to usłyszałem. Pomyślałem wtedy, że ci ludzie nie mają pojęcia, o czym mówią. Dla mnie byłeś kimś niesamowitym. Odkąd tylko zaczęliśmy wspólny projekt, byłem wdzięczny, że cię poznałem. – Obdarował mnie ciepłym uśmiechem. – Sposób, w jaki mówiłeś o swoich pasjach i zainteresowaniach dał mi do zrozumienia, jak bardzo to kochasz. Uderzyła mnie szczerość w twojej twarzy. Wiem, że to może idiotyczne, ale… Czułem, jakbym cię znał.

 Cóż… Nie tego się spodziewałem.

 Odwróciłem się bez słowa. W świetle latarni ulicznej widać było mgłę unoszącą się nad ziemią. Z oddali słychać było odgłosy goniących się po ulicy dzieci, a po chwili przebiegły one nieopodal domu Johna. Przełknąłem ślinę, próbując złagodzić nagłą suchość w gardle. Powoli spojrzałem na Johna, potem na niebo, na swoje stopy i wreszcie z powrotem na Johna. Wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że chwycił mnie za rękę i delikatnie ścisnął, a ja natomiast chwytałem nerwowo oddech, próbując nie dopuścić do momentu, w którym wejdę w stan hiperwentylacji.

 Zobaczył moją minę i błędnie ją zinterpretował.

 - Przepraszam – mruknął. – Nie chciałem wprawić cię w zakłopotanie.

 Pokręciłem głową.

 - To nie o to chodzi, John – odparłem w końcu z wysiłkiem. – Po prostu nikt nigdy… - Wziąłem głęboki wdech. – Nikt nigdy nie powiedział mi czegoś takiego. – Umilkłem, zdając sobie jednak sprawę, że jeśli teraz powstrzymam słowa, chwila minie i nie ujawnię tego, co we mnie siedziało. – Nie masz pojęcia, ile to dla mnie znaczy. – Zawahałem się przez moment. – Poznanie cię było najlepszą rzeczą, jaka mi się w życiu przytrafiła.

 John spojrzał na mnie zszokowany, a ja wiedziałem, że nie ma już żadnego kroku w tył. Co zostało powiedziane, musiało już tak pozostać. Nie wiedziałem, co zaraz nadejdzie. Czy John również słyszał szaleńcze bicie mojego serca? Kiedy zniknęło całe powietrze?

 - Sherlock…

 I wtedy nie potrzebowałem już żadnej werbalnej odpowiedzi.

 John pocałował mnie, z desperacją zaciskając pięści na mojej kurtce, co sprawiło, że przez kilka długich sekund stałem zdumiony tym nagłym obrotem zdarzeń. Moment, gdy John przygryzł moją dolną wargę obudził mnie, chwytając go za nadgarstki i przyciskając do ściany za drzwiami, tak by jego ojciec nie mógł nas zobaczyć. Usłyszałem cichy śmiech, który sprawił, że zadrżałem i uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Poczułem oplatające mnie ramiona i zimne palce wplątujące się w moje loki. Nie zdawałem sobie wcześniej sprawy, jak bardzo tego pragnąłem. Jak bardzo tęskniłem do czegoś, czego nigdy nawet nie doświadczyłem.

 Gdy pocałunek przerodził się w desperacką potrzebę bliskości, i gdy nasze gorące oddechy niemalże przemieniały się w ciche sapanie, wiedziałem, że to czas, by przestać. Powoli ująłem dłonie Johna w swoje, zwalniając pocałunek i tylko czule musnąłem jego dolną wargę. Oparłem swoje czoło o skroń Johna i zamknąłem oczy. Wiedziałem już, że całkowicie przepadłem.

 - Do zobaczenia jutro, Sherlocku.

 Uniosłem powieki i dostrzegłem uśmiech, który chciałem zapamiętać już na zawsze.

 Patrzyłem, jak odsuwa się ode mnie. Otarł swoją dłoń z czułością o moją i rzucił mi ostatnie, wymowne spojrzenie, po czym odwrócił się, znikając za drzwiami.

 Zostałem sam nadal oszołomiony całą sytuacją. Ostrożnie dotknąłem swoich warg, muskając je czubkami palców.

 Spojrzałem raz jeszcze na drzwi i uśmiechnąłem się szeroko.

 - Dobranoc, John.


End file.
